Des Potions et des Moldus
by Circae
Summary: A l'occasion d'un voyage inattendu, Severus va faire une rencontre étonnante qui va le mener inévitablement à Privet Drive. Pas de Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Inutile, mais d'usage de préciser que les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. La permission m'est accordée de m'en servir afin de me distraire, mais également de vous divertir.**

Note : J'ai écrit cette fanfiction dans le cadre d'un **défi du FoF, « Des mots, des idées »**. Il s'agit de placer au sein d'un OS les douze mots suivants : _létale, sucré, colonne, girafe, glacé, distinguer, pastèque, partager, aérer, boire, s'empiffrer, _ainsi que le néologisme _abominaffreux. _Je précise que les verbes peuvent être conjugués, et que l'on peut utiliser aussi bien le singulier que le pluriel, le féminin aussi bien que le masculin. Ces mots parsèmeront donc mon texte et vous pourrez les y retrouver en caractères gras.

Pour le moment il ne s'agit que d'un OS, mais **éventuellement**, et selon le temps et l'inspiration dont je disposerai dans les prochaines semaines, je pourrais être amenée à envisager de le **poursuivre en une fiction** plus élaborée et de fait plus longue.

Merci à **Yebbeka** pour avoir pris le temps d'organiser ce défi.

_La minute de pub_ : Le **FoF**, autrement dit, le Forum Francophone, est un lieu d'échange et de partage consacré à l'écriture, aux fics, et à plein d'autres choses qui est accessible à tous les usagers de ffnet. **N'hésitez pas à y participer !** Vous pouvez également partir à la découverte de sa petite soeur, le **FoC** qui est plus particulièrement destiné à des discussions concernant la culture au sens large. _Vous pouvez trouver les liens sur mon profil._

* * *

Un hibou tapait aux carreaux de la petite cuisine de l'Impasse du Tisseur depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes, lorsque Severus Rogue – honorable maître des potions et respectable professeur de la très réputée école de sorcellerie Poudlard – daigna se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre à ce dérangeant importun. Et conformément à ce que pourrait penser n'importe quel sorcier normalement constitué, la mauvaise humeur de Severus Rogue n'était pas un privilège réservé uniquement à ses élèves, et le malheureux volatile évita de peu le sortilège **létal** que manqua lui envoyer ce dernier s'il n'avait vu à temps le sceau de son expéditeur. Il fallait avouer que recevoir son courrier à cinq heure et demi du matin au milieu du mois d'août ne prêtait pas aux meilleurs dispositions, d'autant plus lorsque l'on était rarement d'humeur affable. Toutefois, la découverte du cachet de cire verte orné d'une louche et d'un chaudron éveilla la curiosité de Severus qui laissa filer l'oiseau – qui s'envola d'ailleurs sans quémander le moindre biscuit – et s'empressa d'ouvrir la missive.

_Vancouver, le 31 juillet 1984_

_Cher confrère,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous informer par la présente que le jury du CCCP (Catalogue Canadien des Compétents Potionnistes) a rendu sa décision concernant l'attribution honorifique de la Louche d'Argent, et que vous êtes l'heureux candidat qui **sera distingué** cette année. Votre thèse concernant l'influence de la nouvelle lune sur les jeunes pousses de Lilium Superbum a tant apporté au renouvellement des méthodes de préparation des potions de soin, que son originalité et sa pertinence ont rassemblé tous les suffrages. La remise des prix se tiendra à Vancouver le 13 août au siège de l'APAGCPMDEO (Association de Partage Actuel des Ambitions des Guérisseurs-Chercheurs en Potions Magiques des Etats de l'Ouest) à 15h. _

_Veuillez croire en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,_

_Maitre des Potions, secrétaire et co-rédacteur du CCCP, Directeur de l'APAGCPMDEO, Franck O'Flaherty._

Après avoir marqué un temps d'arrêt la bouche grande ouverte en un « o » parfait et avoir effectué une relecture rapide afin de s'assurer d'avoir bien saisi le contenu de la lettre, Severus se laissa choir lourdement sur la première chaise à sa portée. Fort heureusement, celle-ci était taillée dans du bois brut.

Le CCCP était une revue prestigieuse consacrée à l'actualité de la recherche en potions ; certes, il y avait déjà publié deux articles, mais se voir attribuer une telle récompense à seulement vingt-quatre ans était une chance inespérée. Peut-être s'agirait-il de celle qui lui permettrait de se consacrer désormais uniquement à ses travaux universitaires, et de laisser ses étudiants à la bonne volonté de leurs chaudrons.

Cependant, quelque chose lui échappait. Il relut le courrier une énième fois puis jeta un oeil désespéré au calendrier suspendu au mur derrière lui avant d'en arriver à l'évidence : Severus ne disposait plus que de deux jours pour obtenir un portoloin du Ministère. Pour tromper le temps avant de se déplacer à Londres – maudits soient les bureaucrates qui ne démarraient leur service qu'à neuf heures – il prépara un petit déjeuner rapide composé de thé noir, d'oeufs frits et d'une boite de haricots cuisinés à la tomate.

Alors qu'il **buvait** son thé, Severus songea à l'éventualité de devoir préparer un discours, et à celle, plus fâcheuse, de ne pas obtenir à temps un portoloin international. Il espérait vivement que ces incompétents du Ministère sauraient s'acquitter de leur tâche avec un peu plus de vigueur qu'il ne leur était coutume. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu besoin de leurs services pour se rendre à une conférence à Bergen, il lui avait fallu s'y prendre avec un bon mois d'avance.

L'enchantement, pourtant simple à réaliser pour qui était habitué à le lancer, était sans doute la partie la plus rapide de la procédure puisque les employés du service des transports magiques le réalisaient chaque jour. Mais hélas, ces imbéciles dociles préféraient d'abord se perdre en d'inutiles tractations administratives, de formulaires en documents officiels, le tout imprimé sur des parchemins colorés. L'urgence de la situation pourtant devrait suffire à leur faire faire une légère entorse au règlement, moyennent quelques gallions au besoin.

oOo

Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, un Severus fort apprêté, plus imposant et plus intimidant que jamais dans ses robes noires, se présenta au guichet d'accueil du service des transports magiques armé d'une petite valise de cuir brun. La réceptionniste, une femme sans âge dont la tête reposait sur un long cou de **girafe** lui indiqua aimablement le numéro du bureau où il devait se présenter. Pour tout remerciement, Severus lui adressa un signe de tête accompagné d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

Le bureau dans lequel pénétra Severus – si tant est que l'on ait un jour pu qualifier de bureau un tel placard - méritait singulièrement d'**être aéré**. Un homme brun de petite taille, la trentaine bien avancée, peinait à ranger un dossier sur une étagère bien trop haute pour lui. Le maitre des potions se racla bruyamment la gorge afin de se faire enfin remarquer.

« Oh, pardonnez moi monsieur, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. Philip Loach », se présenta rapidement le gratte-papiers du ministère en s'avançant vers lui afin de lui serrer la main. « Prenez place », ajouta-t-il en désignant une chaise.

« Monsieur Loach, je vous assure qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je m'installe, ma requête est des plus urgente et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de perdre mon temps plus longtemps que nécessaire », commenta Severus d'un ton **glacé**. « J'aurais simplement besoin d'un portoloin afin de me rendre à Vancouver ; il devra être programmé afin que je sois sur place le treize, avant quinze heure de préférence. Ce sera pour Severus Rogue. »

« Je crains cependant, Monsieur Rogue, de ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête dans un délai aussi bref. J'ai d'abord besoin de vous demander quelques informations supplémentaires, et j'insiste, asseyez-vous, cela prendra un moment. » expliqua Loach.

Severus s'installa de mauvaise grâce sur le siège de mauvaise facture que lui avait précédemment montré Loach. S'ensuivirent de longues minutes où il dut renseigner la raison de son déplacement, la durée prévue de son séjour à Vancouver, ainsi que quelques données d'état-civil. Enfin, une fois ces formalités accomplies, Loach lui expliqua être au regret de ne pouvoir lui fournir le portoloin tant espéré dans les temps.

« Comprenez Monsieur Rogue, aujourd'hui nous n'avons pu qu'enregistrer votre demande de laisser-passé. Il vous est impossible de pénétrer sur le territoire canadien sans ce document. Il vous faudra attendre un mois pour que celui-ci soit validé par la commission des relations internationales. Vous devrez reporter... » s'excusa Loach d'un air ennuyé.

« Ceci est absolument impossible, c'est inadmissible ! Par Merlin, que faites vous donc de vos journées ? Je peux vous assurer que les choses ne se passeront pas comme ça, croyez-moi ! » éructa Severus.

« Et quand bien même Albus Dumbledore se présenterait ici-même, il n'aurait pas plus droit que vous à un traitement de faveur. Il s'agit de conventions internationales. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait, déposez une requête à l'accueil. Mieux, allez donc voir chez les moldus si la lune est plus pleine. A présent, et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je conseille de sortir immédiatement avant que je n'appelle les Aurors. » rétorqua sèchement Loach, qui malgré l'air tranquille qu'il affichait au premier abord, ne se laissait manifestement ni impressionner, ni mener à la baguette par le maître des potions.

oOo

Severus s'en fût donc, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard assassin à cet aff'... abo'... cet **abominaffreux** incapable scrout d'employé des mes... Et si Severus n'étais pas le genre d'homme à jurer ou à sortir de ses gonds habituellement, ce jour-ci, il aurait volontiers envoyé le premier imbécile venu de l'autre côté du voile avec un formidable chapelet d'injures pour l'accompagner. Aller voir chez les moldus, non mais pour qui se prenait ce minable employé ?

Cependant, il y avait peut-être bien un moyen de traverser l'Atlantique côté moldu, oui, ces engins volants en tôle dont il avait entendu parlé alors qu'il vivait encore chez ses parents. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'avions.

Après un détour rapide chez Gringotts pour changer ses gallions en livres sterling – et un sort de métamorphose plus ou moins maîtrisé lancé sur ses vêtements, Severus traversa le Chaudron Baveur pour se retrouver dans le Londres moldu.

Le maitre des potions repéra sans peine un taxi noir qu'il héla maladroitement. Et il lui fallut deux autres pitoyables tentatives pour qu'un chauffeur gara finalement son véhicule devant lui.

« J'ai besoin de prendre un avion, le plus vite possible », indiqua Severus sans cérémonie.

« A quel aéroport dois-je vous emmener Monsieur ? Heathrow, Gatwick, City Airport... » énuméra le chauffeur en démarrant en trombe.

« Peu m'importe, du moment qu'il y a un vol pour le Canada, et il y aura un bon pourboire à la clé si vous faites vite ! »

« Va pour Heathrow alors... »

Le trajet à travers Londres sembla durer une éternité à Severus qui ne prêta pas la moindre attention au défilé de monuments qui parsemaient la route. Les embouteillages mirent à mal les nerfs du maître des potions qui demanda quelques informations au chauffeur, un certain Eddy, concernant le moyen le plus efficace d'obtenir un billet dans les plus brefs délais.

Bien entendu, Severus ne disposait pas de ce fameux passeport dont Eddy ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles, mais ce petit problème se verrait réglé en moins de deux par un formidable sortilège de Confusion – inutile de préciser que les circonstances l'exigeait, n'en déplaise au Ministère.

Les trop nombreux tableaux aux lettres mouvantes suspendus bien haut dans le hall de l'aéroport aux **c****olonnes** qui soutenaient la structure du bâtiment arrachèrent un juron à Severus, qui pour une fois ne saisissait rien à la situation. Il demanda en désespoir de cause où il devait se rendre pour prendre ses billets à une jeune femme blonde vêtue d'un tailleur bleu ciel, qui bien que pressée lui accorda un instant.

Celle-ci farfouilla quelques secondes dans un sac en cuir blanc orné d'un logo et des lettres PANAM et lui tendit un plan de l'aéroport. Puis elle lui conseilla d'un ton **sucré** – accompagné d'un insupportable sourire radieux et d'un détestable accent américain – d'aller au guichet Air France et de demander une _Conne-cordeux_ avant de partir d'un pas vif, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage. Severus ignorait ce dont il s'agissait, mais cette femme semblait sûre d'elle.

oOo

Après avoir longuement lutté – et employé un nombre indécent de sortilèges de Confusion – pour obtenir une place dans le prochain vol pour New York – évidemment il n'y avait pas de vol direct à destination de Vancouver, le maître des potions prit enfin place à bord de l'avion. Un Concorde, donc, comme il avait fini par le comprendre.

Le maitre des potions ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de maudire les moldus pour avoir inventé un moyen de transport aussi peu confortable. Toutefois, il n'était peut-être pas le plus à plaindre tout bien considéré : le passager, ou plutôt le pachyderme blond qui se tenait à sa droite, côté hublot, était littéralement coincé entre la carlingue de l'avion et l'accoudoir.

Lorsque l'avion décolla, Severus eut l'impression de sentir ses tripes lui remonter jusqu'à l'oesophage et cette sensation désagréable n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur qui lui vrillait les tympans. Si la Louche d'Argent n'avait été un prix si prestigieux, il se serait bien gardé de cette abominable expérience, d'autant plus que son compagnon de galère semblait décidé à lui faire la conversation :

« Vernon Dursley, je vais à New York pour affaires, un gros contrat pour Grunnings. Vous en avez entendu parler peut-être ? On intègre enfin le Cac40 ! l'apostropha le pachyderme d'un air satisfait en lui tendant une main potelée que bien sûr Severus ne saisit pas.

« Je vois... » se contenta de répondre le maître des potions qui ne comprenait évidemment pas ce dont lui parlait ce Dursley.

« Et vous ? Vous êtes là pour le travail ? Des vacances peut-être ? » enchaina Dursley sans tenir compte du désintérêt de Severus pour ses politesses plates.

« New York n'est qu'une escale pour moi, » explicita cependant ce dernier en employant aussi peu de mots que possible, espérant que l'obèse blond le laissa enfin en paix compte tenu de son manque de sociabilité.

« Oh, je vois, c'est bien dommage. J'aurais bien emmené ma femme et mon fils, il paraît que c'est magnifique » continua néanmoins Dursley qui manquait incontestablement de sens de l'observation et de jugeote. « Malheureusement, on a dû recueillir notre bon à rien de neveu. Ses minables de parents se sont tués au volant, pathétique n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus s'abstint de répondre à cette misérable parodie de moldu, et plaignit le pauvre gamin qui devait subir la proximité d'un tel abruti. Toutefois Vernon marmonna un nom dans sa barbe inexistante qui retint son attention. Avait-il réellement entendu, « foutu Potter »?

« Excusez moi, vous avez parlé d'un certain Potter ? » questionna avec sérieux le maître des potions en arquant un sourcil.

« Hein ? Oh, oui, mon neveu, Harry Potter, il vit chez nous depuis deux ans maintenant et il nous rend la vie est infernale. » développa Dursley avec hargne.

Avant de pouvoir rétorquer quoique ce soit, Severus fut interrompu par une hôtesse de l'air qui leur proposa des boissons et une collation. Severus se contenta d'une eau gazeuse et d'un morceau de **pastèque** coupé en petits morceaux tandis que Dursley réclama une bière et un croque-monsieur.

Le simple détail de la commande de ce grotesque personnage et sa façon ridicule de s'**empiffrer** comme s'il allait être contraint de **partager** son repas en appris plus à Severus sur l'homme auquel il avait affaire que la rapide discussion qu'ils avaient entrepris. Un homme grossier, sans manières aucunes et doté d'une humanité des plus médiocres. Et Severus n'avait certes aucune patience avec les enfants, mais les adultes médiocres l'irritaient bien plus encore.

Toutefois cette histoire de neveu nommé Potter l'interpelait au plus haut point. Severus avait été informé par Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait pris son service à Poudlard que le fils de Lily avait été placé chez sa tante, autrement dit, chez des moldus. Et de ses maigres souvenirs d'enfance, il se rappelait également la jalousie maladive de Pétunia à l'encontre de sa soeur et de ses habilités à la magie.

Il n'aurait paru invraisemblable au maitre des potions que celle-ci traita l'enfant comme un moins que rien, et tout Potter qu'il fut, le gamin ne méritait pas un tel traitement. La coïncidence était définitivement des plus troublantes considérant les bribes d'informations que lui donnait ce Dursley. Afin de confirmer ses doutes, Severus décida de relancer la conversation :

« Se pourrait-il, par le plus heureux des hasards, que votre épouse se nomme Pétunia ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

« Vous connaissez 'tunie ? Le monde est petit quand...»

« Je l'ai connu lorsque nous étions enfants, mais j'ai surtout connu sa soeur, Lily, » coupa malignement et à dessein Severus.

Severus esquissa un sourire suffisant en voyant Dursley blêmir considérablement et se tasser plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà dans son siège.

« Soyez assuré Monsieur Dursley que le professeur Dumbledore se verra informé du peu d'égards que vous portez à votre neveu, et s'il est établi, comme je le suppose, que le garçon souffre de mauvais traitements de votre part, je vous conseille vivement de quitter l'Angleterre pour de bon. Il serait fâcheux, n'est-ce pas, qu'un matin vous ne puissiez vous réveiller ? » menaça à demi-mot Severus d'une voix sèche, satisfait de provoquer l'effroi du moldu.

oOo

La fin du vol se déroula de manière anormalement calme, et lorsque l'avion atterrit, ce furent un Dursley livide et chancelant et un Severus triomphant qui posèrent pieds sur le sol américain. Jamais Severus n'aurait pensé tirer un tel avantage de ce voyage à la moldue. Nuire à Pétunia et lui faire payer toutes ses bassesses était une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible depuis son enfance, et il lui était étonnamment plaisant de rendre ce service posthume à Lily.

Durant l'attente de la correspondance, puis lors du vol pour Vancouver, il songea à ce qui avait motivé l'objet de sa thèse. Le _Lilium Superbum_, aussi délicat et haut en couleurs que l'était sa Lily, apaisant et dangereux à la fois. Selon son usage, il pouvait soulager les pires douleurs ou bien servir de base aux poisons les plus mortels. Comme l'amour qu'il avait pu porter à Lily, avec le résultat qu'on lui connaissait.

Indirectement donc, Lily lui avait permis d'obtenir la Louche d'Argent et le prestige qui découlait de cette récompense. Tenter de sauver ce foutu petit Potter et malmener Pétunia était une bien faible compensation, mais l'assurance que son ancien ennemi, James Potter, se retourna longuement dans sa tombe à cette idée, arracha à Severus un sourire comme rarement on en avait vu fleurir sur les lèvres du maitre des potions.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment à me lire. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à imaginer ce que pourrait donner un jeune Severus qui prend l'avion.

Comme je l'expliquais dans les notes avant de démarrer la fic, il est possible que je poursuive cet OS pour en faire une fiction à chapitres. Cela permettrait d'en découvrir plus sur la convention de potions en elle-même, le devenir du petit Harry, les conséquences qui retomberaient sur les Dursley... Et bien sûr encore et toujours, centrée sur Severus.

N'hésitez pas à déposer une review pour laisser vos impressions, une critique, une suggestion selon votre envie du moment, et vous remporterez peut-être un portoloin pour New York ou Vancouver !


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai choisi de continuer d'écrire cette histoire dans le cadre d'une **participation aux défis « **_**Des Mots, des Idées**_** »**, qui sont organisés chaque mois par le **Forum Francophone** (le FoF). D'une part car je trouve l'exercice de la contrainte stimulant, un coup de _boost _supplémentaire qui m'encourage à poster, mais aussi car la fréquence des défis me laisse suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir à l'évolution de l'intrigue, afin d'essayer de faire en sorte que cette fanfiction ne se limite pas à un exercice de style.

Bien entendu, il y a une **réelle continuité** entre les chapitres et **il ne s'agit pas d'OS isolés**.

Pour ce chapitre, la **contrainte** était d'introduire les onze mots suivants : p_oney, rose, amour éternel, bébé phoque, petit oisillon tombé du nid, rire cristallin, yeux d'un [mettre_couleur] profond, nounours, couettes, étoile filante, petit pull en laine et journal intime. _Pour plus de lisibilité, je les ai inséré **en gras dans le texte**.

**Conditions particulières : « **Vous pouvez utiliser le singulier ou le pluriel, le féminin ou le masculin. Toutefois, **attention** ! Bien que ce champ lexical soit rempli d'amour et de paix, **en aucun cas**, votre OS ne devra tourner dans la guimauve et nager avec les dauphins ! »

Encore merci à **Yebbeka** qui organise ce défi. Ainsi qu'à **Nikita Lann** pour avoir proposé les différents mots, et qui j'espère appréciera le résultat.

* * *

Le siège de l'APAGCPMDEO (Association de Partage Actuel des Ambitions des Guérisseurs-Chercheurs en Potions Magiques des Etats de l'Ouest) se tenait au sein d'un immense building situé dans le quartier des affaires de Vancouver dont les multiples fenêtres reflétaient la lumière matinale du soleil, nimbant la ville d'un halo **rose** orangé.

Les premiers passants se hâtaient sur les trottoirs, s'arrêtant parfois devant d'étranges baraques en métal blanc, relativement semblables à celles que l'on trouvait sur les chantiers, pour en repartir aussi sec un gigantesque _mug_ en carton rempli d'une boisson fumante à la main, et de s'en aller tantôt vers leur bureau, tantôt vers le port, qui, il paraissait, était l'un des lieux d'activité les plus importants de la ville.

Et si Severus n'avait tant été éprouvé par cet infect voyage en avion et la rencontre impromptue avec ce malotru de Dursley, il aurait incontestablement trouvé cette effervescence urbaine insupportable au possible, naturellement oublieux des ravissements simples d'une belle journée à peine entamée.

oOo

Le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble était à la hauteur du bâtiment qui l'accueillait, démesuré à l'image des villes d'Amérique du Nord et suintant le luxe par tous les pores des marbres rutilants qui le tapissaient du sol au plafond et le long tapis carmin de velours moelleux qui allait de la porte à double-battants au long comptoir qui se tenait directement en face, une trentaine de mètres plus loin.

Severus passa devant un portier qu'il salua à peine et deux vigiles qui n'avaient rien à envier à la carrure de batteurs de Quidditch avant de s'adresser à l'hôtesse au tailleur gris impeccable qui saurait lui indiquer à quel étage se rendre pour assister à la remise des prix du CCCP, le Catalogue Canadien des Compétents Potionnistes.

« Madame, je dois me rendre à la convention du CCCP, je suis attendu par Frank O'Flaherty », commença-t-il en lui lançant un regard qui n'avait plus rien d'intimidant avec les cernes grisâtres qui s'étendaient sous ses **yeux d'un noir profond**.

« O' Flaherty, vous dites ? Le scientifique ? Attendez que je vérifie mes registres », répondit-elle sans se départir d'un sourire faux qui exaspéra le maître de potions. « Vous êtes, Monsieur... ? » demanda-t-elle en le détaillant de pieds en cape, la formule étant valable aussi bien au sens strict que figuré.

« Rogue. Severus Rogue », se présenta-t-il d'un air assuré, provoquant chez son interlocutrice un **rire cristallin** et sonore qui résonna avec force dans le hall jusqu'à présent silencieux.

« Pardonnez-moi », se ravisa-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, « Je suis confuse, vraiment, je... J'ai revu _Octopussy (1)_ à la télévision hier soir, ça m'a fait pensé, bref, c'est absolument inapproprié, je... »

« Inapproprié est un euphémisme, en un lieu aussi respectable que celui-ci, on attend un minimum de retenue de la part du _petit_ personnel. Inutile de se demander pourquoi vous n'êtes qu'une minable potiche, coupa-t-il avec méchanceté. Maintenant, peut-être serez-vous capable sans un gloussement de m'indiquer à quel étage je dois me rendre. »

« Quatorzième étage. Vous arriverez directement dans la salle de réception. Mais il est encore tôt, vous attendrez certainement un moment », expliqua l'hôtesse dont les joues avaient rougies considérablement, la mâchoire crispée d'embarras et de honte.

oOo

La salle de réception était grandiose. Une estrade surmontée d'un pupitre étroit en bois sombre s'alignait le long d'un pan entier de l'un des murs qui étaient tendus de soie de couleur tendre, et le mobilier en cerisier était recouvert de tentures qui déclinaient un camaïeu printanier de vert, de jaune et de gris pâle.

Sur le mur adjacent qu'occupait une large fresque médiévale sorcière représentant le grand maître de potion Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa Von Nettesheim dans son atelier entouré de trois de ses disciples, deux elfes de maison s'affairaient autour d'un buffet, le garnissant de mets qui firent saliver Severus.

Lorsque les deux elfes s'aperçurent de la présence du maître des potions, ils l'accueillirent avec force courbettes, le délestant immédiatement de sa cape et de sa valise qu'ils entreposèrent dans un vestiaire, puis l'installèrent devant une tasse de thé bien chaude et une assiette garnie d'oeufs frits, de bacon et de _panecakes. _Ils lui apportèrent même un assortiment de revues en tout genre, presses américaine, canadienne et britannique confondues.

oOo

Toutefois, et ce malgré une conversation animée et productive avec le portrait de Von Nettesheim au sujet de l'édition annotée de son **journal intime** parue au XVIIe s. qui avait en partie levé le voile sur les pratiques des alchimistes au XVe s. et de **l'amour éternel **et inconditionnel que portaient les botanistes irlandais aux vertues du houblon et du malt, Severus trouvait le temps long.

Bien entendu, l'ennui n'avait jamais été pour lui de longue durée puisqu'il avait depuis toujours su comment y remédier, notamment en se remémorant par ordre alphabétique l'ensemble des composants de potions de pouvoir – étrangement, elles étaient fort nombreuses – et en imaginant de nouvelles interactions plus efficaces, mais ce jour ci, et bien qu'il fut enthousiaste et fier à l'idée de la distinction qu'il allait recevoir deux heures plus tard, le maître des potions était préoccupé par la discussion qu'il avait entrepris avec Dursley dans l'avion, et inévitablement, le sort de ce foutu petit Potter lui revenait constamment à l'esprit.

_« Pauvre __**petit oisillon tombé du nid **__»,_pensa-t-il en tentant d'y mettre autant de sarcasmes qu'il put. Nous ne ferons pas part de l'échec qui solda cette misérable tentative, bien évidemment.

oOo

Enfin, deux hommes arrivèrent, menant une discussion animée dont Severus – encore installé à l'autre bout de la pièce – ne saisissait pas le fond, mais discernait à tout le moins le débordement d'allégresse qu'elle suscitait.

L'un d'eux, celui qui évoluait dans un tourbillon de robes bleu électrique parsemées d'**étoiles filantes** argentés qui aurait au moins fait hérisser bien haut sur sa tête le carré roux, court et frangé d'Ann Winter (2), la rédactrice en chef de _Sorcières en Vogue,_ à en faire choir ses lunettes noires, n'était autre que Dumbledore lui-même.

Et Severus de laisser échapper un profond soupir.

« Mon cher Severus, quel cachottier vous faîtes ! Heureusement que mon vieil ami me convie chaque année à sa réception sinon je n'aurais sans doute jamais eu écho de votre nouvelle renommée », l'apostropha Dumbledore en lui donnant une accolade oppressante dont il se serait volontiers passé.

« Monsieur le Directeur, Monsieur O'Flaherty, je suppose », salua le maitre des potions avec autant de politesse et de douceur que son ton habituellement acide le lui permettait, tout en s'inclinant humblement.

« C'est bien cela Monsieur Rogue. Je constate avec plaisir que votre perspicacité ne se limite pas aux chaudrons », répondit le directeur de l'APAGCPMDEO, l'oeil taquin.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous trois vers le buffet et que la conversation se poursuivait sur l'intérêt de ne surtout pas mêler métamorphose et potions, Severus ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cette manie intempestive qu'avaient les grands hommes de rire sans retenue et de se goinfrer de sucreries.

oOo

La salle s'emplit progressivement d'une multitude d'invités plus ou moins prestigieux venus des quatre coins du globe. O'Flaherty et Dumbledore tenaient à accompagner Severus où qu'il se rendit, avec un acharnement digne du plus puissant des filtres d'Amour qui l'irritait au plus au point, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser entrevoir son exaspération à ses maudits compagnons.

Avant la remise des prix, le maître des potions fit la rencontre de hauts dignitaires Nord Américains. Il était important de préciser que les rapports entre le Canada et les Etats-Unis étaient bien plus souples, et surtout moins conflictuels que ceux que Sa Très Gracieuse Majesté entretenait avec la pouilleuse République d'Irlande.

Et bien qu'il fut un homme relativement éclairé, Severus parvenait difficilement à occulter l'indéniable parenté qui devait assurément lier O'Flaherty à l'Eire (3).

Le moment tant attendu du discours que devait tenir Severus arriva bien trop vite au goût du maître des potions que les quelques coupes de champagne ingurgitées n'étaient parvenu à griser.

Convaincu de ses compétences et doté d'un égo parfois surdimensionné, il tendait d'ordinaire à passer parmi son entourage des plus réduits – en réalité il se limitait à Lucius Malefoy et à l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard – pour orgueilleux, sinon pédant.

Aujourd'hui, il lui faudrait faire forte impression à ses pairs, ceux qui partageaient et maîtrisait au même titre que lui son domaine de prédilection, aux fonctionnaires influents à l'échelle internationale, mais également à la crème des journalistes, ceux qui publiaient leurs articles dans les revues les plus cotées.

Aussi, son estomac bondissait de façon incontrôlable dans son abdomen et son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il monta sur l'estrade. Une angoisse telle que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait su l'éveiller en lui lors de la Grande Guerre, l'angoisse terrible de ne pas obtenir une reconnaissance louable, justifiée, et surtout méritée. Et il se racla la gorge.

« Mesdames, Messieurs et Mesdames les Ambassadeurs, chers confrères, Guérisseurs, Chercheurs en potions, Botanistes, Messieurs et Mesdames les journalistes, vous tous ici présents,

« Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier de votre présence parmi nous en ce début d'après-midi.

« Elle témoigne de l'attachement que vous portez à l'entretien de nos savoirs, à l'évolution perpétuelle de la société sorcière, mais également, au futur.

« Vous n'ignorez pas que l'ellébore, pour être utile et efficace, doit d'abord être coupée avec délicatesse, infusée longuement, et maniée avec la plus grande discipline.

« Vous savez donc que la recherche aujourd'hui est l'une des valeurs qui assurera à notre société son raffinement, sa pérennité, mais également la constance nécessaire à son équilibre.

« Je vous remercie de votre soutien, de l'intérêt que vous portez aux travaux que j'ai mené trois années durant, avec autant de pugnacité que mes convictions et ma foi en un avenir sorcier fleurissant l'ont permis. Je vous remercie pour croire à une unité des savoirs, indissociable d'une volonté d'harmonie meilleure entre tous.

« D'autres avant moi ont su poser les premières pierres de ce formidable édifice que nous construisons ensemble, d'autres poursuivront cette grande entreprise à laquelle je suis heureux d'avoir pu participer.

« Mesdames, Monsieur, je vous félicite de favoriser ces avancées.

Severus avait les mains qui tremblaient sournoisement sans qu'il ne put les contrôler et ses yeux étaient légèrement embués. Il ne se retint pas de sourire mentalement à l'idée qu'il devait ressembler à un vulgaire Poufsouffle impressionnable.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Dumbledore, qu'il y lu le respect tant espéré et qu'une première salve d'applaudissement retentit, un sourire franc éclaira son visage. Définitivement, il ne lui manquait plus que des** couettes** pour parfaire son air de fifille à papa qui ramène une bonne note à la maison. Et son sourire s'élargit plus encore.

oOo

La fin de l'après-midi s'écoula à toute vitesse, les salutations nombreuses et les discussions volontairement cordiales ne laissèrent pas un instant de répit au maitre des potions qui y répondait avec un plaisir nouveau.

Dumbledore lui confessa avoir toujours confondu l'ellébore et l'aubépine (4), ce qui avait eu pour conséquence l'obtention d'un Troll à l'ASPIC de potions de l'éminent directeur, et pour cause, un poison mortel reposait au fond du chaudron à la place du filtre de Sommeil sans Rêves en raison de cette _dérisoire_ – mais risible – confusion. Severus trouva l'anecdote à son goût, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'autorisa un rire discret.

« Je dispose d'un portoloin longue distance qui doit partir à dix-sept heures quarante-sept. En avez-vous un ou bien comptez-vous prolonger votre séjour ? » lui demanda sans malice le directeur de Poudlard.

« A dire vrai, le service de régulation des transports magiques s'est révélé incapable de m'en procurer un pour l'aller. J'ai du m'organiser à la moldue, le voyage a été un véritable calvaire », confia Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à moi pour le retour en ce cas ? Bien entendu nous arriverons à Poudlard, mais vous pourrez toujours vous rendre à pieds jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour transplanner jusqu'à votre domicile », proposa Dumbledore qui affichait un sourire bienveillant.

N'est pas Serpentard qui veut, aussi Severus accepta sans demander son reste. Voyager par portoloin n'est certes pas une sinécure, mais ce moyen de transport avait au moins l'avantage d'être rapide.

Une fois _atterris _dans le bureau du Directeur, Severus s'apprêta à prendre congé cependant sa conscience, qui avait enfin cessé de l'importuner depuis son discours, se rappela soudainement à lui.

« Il y a une chose importante dont il faut que nous discutions Professeur », commença Severus en conservant un air non-affecté. « Lorsque j'ai pris l'avion, le transport moldu que j'ai du emprunter pour aller à Vancouver, j'ai rencontré un homme, Dursley. J'imagine que cela vous dit quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Certainement Severus, certainement. Mais où voulez-vous en venir ? » enchaina le Directeur d'un ton suspicieux.

« Eh bien, il m'a donné involontairement des nouvelles de votre précieux Potter. Et les nouvelles ne sont pas du meilleur augure », expliqua Severus avec une acidité qui n'était pour une fois pas destinée à son interlocuteur.

« Tout porte à croire que le gamin n'est pas bien traité », ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de remords. Peut-être aurait-il dû engager la conversation sur ce sujet dès l'arrivé de Dumbledore au siège de l'APAGCPMDEO

« Voyons Severus, vous vous alarmez inutilement, il s'agit de sa famille. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont moldus qu'ils ne peuvent élever un enfant de manière adéquate », tempéra ce dernier.

« Je sais bien qu'il s'agit d'un Potter, soyez en sûr, mais croyez vous que l'on puisse qualifier un enfant de trois ans de _bon à rien _et l'accuser d'être responsable d'une vie _infernale_ ? », développa sarcastiquement Severus.

« Je ne comprends pas bien. Le petit Harry ne serait pas accepté par sa famille ? C'est impensable ! », s'écria Dumbledore dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus le moins du monde, assombri par une inquiétude soudaine.

« A vous de voir, à présent je vais vous laisser, j'ai à faire... »

« Attendez une minute Severus, je vous accompagne à Pré-au-Lard et nous irons _ensemble _vérifier que vos dires ne sont que le résultat d'une mauvaise interprétation. Imaginez le scandale le cas échéant, si nous le laissions là-bas plus longtemps » exposa le vieil homme avec un ton qui n'engageait pas à répliquer par la négative.

oOo

Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, Severus resta silencieux et s'interrogea sur les motivations qui l'avait poussé à faire part de ses doutes au sujet de la sécurité du gamin Potter. En fait, il s'agissait surtout de savoir et de comprendre pourquoi il en était arrivé à douter et à se préoccuper d'un enfant dont il n'avait que faire au demeurant.

Le maitre des potions se rappela avec amertume les raisons qui l'avaient conduit à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien de très glorieux, et il s'était aujourd'hui permis quelques heures plus tôt de prôner le respect entre les nations sorcières et la foi en un monde meilleur. L'ironie de la situation était un brin pathétique.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il avait entamé la rédaction de ses remerciements, alors même que l'avion qui assurait la correspondance entre New York et Vancouver n'avait pas encore quitté le tarmac de Newark (5), il s'était rappelé Lily, leurs plaisanteries au sujet de la fleur qui portait son nom et ses propriétés apaisantes, les beaux discours emprunts d'assurance et de bonté qu'elle lui tenait afin de lui faire croire, à lui aussi, que l'avenir pouvait être serein.

S'il n'avait pas ramené cette satanée prophétie à son Maître, Severus ne se serait certainement pas retrouvé en compagnie du directeur de Poudlard à rendre visite à un Potter en culottes courtes, ni n'aurait mis tant de passion à ses recherches concernant le Lilium Superbum, et par conséquent, n'aurait aucunement reçu l'attention du CCCP. Au moins la culpabilité aurait eu un effet de compensation.

oOo

Dumbledore avait saisi la main de Severus pour transplanner près de là où vivait les Dursley, quelque part dans le Surrey. Le maitre des potions trouva la banlieue environnante d'un ennui incroyable. Cette répétition de pavillons identiques bien entretenus, ces rues régulières qu'aucune ornière ne venait déformer, et ces gens, ces moldus en chemisettes et tenues légères qui profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil, tout cela l'écoeurait. Une perfection feinte, qui pour un oeil aguerri ne symbolisait qu'un conformisme navrant.

Severus suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à la porte d'entrée d'une petite maison impeccable – semblable aux autre cela va de soi – qui portait le numéro 4, bien en évidence au dessus du judas. La sonnette retentit bruyamment, et le bruit de talons claquant sur le carrelage annoncèrent l'arrivée de la maitresse de maison. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver de nouveau face à Pétunia dont il se rappelait les bassesses enfantines qu'elle leur faisait subir, à Lily et à lui.

oOo

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce... Toi ! Fichez le camp immédiatement ou j'appelle la police, dehors ! » vociféra la jeune femme blonde en tentant claquer la porte au nez de ses visiteurs. Mais c'était sans compter les réflexes de l'ancien Mangemort, qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur vivacité, et le pied qui bloqua fort à propos l'ouverture de la porte.

« Ca suffit Pétunia. Laisse nous entrer ou nous nous ferons une joie de faire la démonstration de nos _bizarreries _à tes voisins », menaça Severus sans laisser au directeur de Poudlard le temps d'intervenir.

Pétunia les laissa finalement pénétrer dans l'entrée, mais s'abstint de leur proposer une chaise dans la cuisine ou le salon. Severus aperçut vaguement une forme mouvante qui tenait plus du **bébé ****phoque** que du bambin remonter les escaliers aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes dodues, trainant derrière lui un immonde **nounours** qui ressemblait à un âne, ou peut-être était-ce un **poney**.

« Que me voulez-vous ? J'ai un enfant à surveiller et le diner à préparer alors faites vite. Mon mari va bientôt arriver, et s'il vous voit ici, je vous assure qu'il sera bien moins conciliant que moi », lança Pétunia d'une voix aiguë.

« Voyons, nous savons tous les deux que ton mari ne rentrera pas _ce_ soir. Et tout de même, tu pourrais réserver un meilleur accueil à de vieux _amis_ », nargua Severus en lui adressant un regard entendu, se dirigeant sans demander vers un canapé recouvert de plastique dans la pièce qui se tenait directement sur sa droite.

« Severus, assez ! » tonna le directeur de Poudlard que la joute verbale avait lassé. « Madame Dursley, nous sommes navrés de vous importuner, mais rassurez-vous, notre visite sera de courte durée. »

« Très bien. De quoi s'agit-il ? » questionna Pétunia.

« Votre neveu, madame. Severus ici présent m'a informé qu'il a rencontré votre mari alors qu'il prenait l'avion, et que ses propos l'ont inquiété. Nous souhaitons voir Harry, s'il vous plait. » exigea poliment Dumbledore.

« Le garçon est puni. Ce n'est pas possible », répondit la blonde qui se grattait la nuque nerveusement.

« Voyons, nous souhaitons simplement vérifier qu'il va bien. Cela prendra un instant. Il pourra retourner à sa punition dès que nous serons partis », concéda le vieil homme.

« Bon, ça suffit Pétunia, arrête de tourner autour du chaudron et montre nous le gamin ! » ordonna Severus qui à présent tapait du pied la moquette brune du salon. « Où est-il ? Moi non plus je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici ! » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard furieux au directeur.

oOo

Pétunia s'en retourna immédiatement dans le couloir et ouvrit une porte sous l'escalier. Elle trainait par le bras un enfant chétif aux cheveux noirs qui portait un petit pull en laine orange bien trop grand pour lui, et absolument inapproprié en cette saison. Il devait mourir de chaud, à en croire la sueur qui perlait sur son visage.

« Le voilà, vous êtes contents ? » annonça Pétunia en poussant sans douceur le jeune garçon vers Severus et Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Harry. Tu ne me connais pas, mais j'étais un ami de tes parents, tu peux m'appeler Albus si tu veux », se présenta le directeur en s'agenouillant à hauteur de l'enfant qui ne daigna pas lever le regard vers lui. « Tu veux un bonbon ? » proposa-t-il avec un air de papy gâteux qui confirma à Severus pourquoi il était conseillé aux enfants de ne pas accepter de friandises de la part d'inconnus.

Le gamin fit non de la tête, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il n'avait certes pas l'air maltraité, quoique négligé, mais en tout cas assurément pas éduqué.

« Le professeur Dumbledore t'a posé une question, tu as une langue, sers-t'en ! » commanda Severus sans délicatesse.

L'enfant le regarda par en dessous, l'air ahuri, comme s'il n'avait pas compris l'ordre. Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« Je... je dois pas parler que quand c'est utile, sinon Tante 'tunie est pas contente », expliqua-t-il en rougissant, jetant un coup d'oeil craintif à Pétunia qui serra les dents à en faire ressortir tous les nerfs de sa mâchoire chevaline.

« Voyons, bien sûr que tu as le droit de parler, que vas-tu raconter à nos invités pour te faire remarquer ? », tenta de plaisanter Pétunia. « C'est un vrai... farceur. Il ne faut pas l'écouter », développa-t-elle à l'attention de Dumbledore et de Severus qui ne lui accordèrent aucun crédit, considérant le sourire narquois qu'affichait désormais le maître des potions et la posture défensive que prit le vieux professeur en se plantant entre l'enfant et la maitresse de maison.

« Tu veux bien me montrer ta chambre Harry ? » demanda le directeur de Poudlard en souriant tranquillement au gamin, qui hésita avant d'avancer vers l'escalier. Décidément, cette journée trainait en longueur.

oOo

Severus empêcha Pétunia de faire un geste pour retenir l'enfant qu'il vit retourner à l'endroit d'où sa tante l'avait sorti. Cette harpie n'aurait tout de même pas osé faire dormir l'enfant de sa soeur dans un placard ? Malheureusement, lorsque le pauvre gosse ouvrit la porte, alluma une ampoule dénuée de tout abat-jour et découvrit un matelas usé jusqu'à la corde recouvert d'une couverture misérable et mitée, son coeur fit un bond.

Soit, c'était l'enfant de Potter, et s'il couchait à présent dans cette vulgaire parodie de chambre c'était sa faute, mais il ne pouvait pas tolérer cela pour autant. Si Lily avait su, Severus avait la certitude qu'elle aurait oublié tous ses a priori à l'égard de la magie noire et lui aurait demandé de lui apprendre le sort le plus vicieux qui fut.

oOo

Severus observa plus qu'il n'écouta l'expression de l'impressionnante colère de Dumbledore qui s'époumonait à faire comprendre à une Pétunia mortifiée combien son attitude était inqualifiable. Le gamin Potter s'était recroquevillé dans un coin près de la cuisine en se bouchant les oreilles, des larmes dévalant ses joues pâles. A son regard inquiet et perdu, le maître des potion laissa quelques mots lui échapper malgré lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

Et une dernière pensée lui vint à l'esprit avant de quitter le 4 Privet Drive, _et merde_ !

oOo

_1 Octopussy _est le treizième James Bond sorti en 1983, soit un an avant le début de cette histoire. C'est aussi le sixième à présenter Roger Moore dans le rôle titre.

2 Le personnage d'Ann Winter est un clin d'oeil à Anna Wintour qui est rédactrice en chef de _Vogue US_, tant par sa description que par le nom et les activités que je lui prête. Elle est connue pour être redoutable en matière de ce que l'on peut qualifier de « portable » ou non. Indubitablement son équivalent sorcier serait horrifier par la garde-robe de Dumbledore.

3 L'Eire, soit la République d'Irlande (Irlande du Sud, donc). A l'époque de _Des Potions et des Moldus_, l'IRA est encore très active et les tensions sont importantes entre l'Angleterre et l'Irlande.

4 L'ellébore est une plante qui peut entrer dans la composition de poisons et peut être très toxique. L'aubépine en revanche, et ses fleurs en particulier, peut être utilisée en tisane pour ses vertues sédatives.

5 Newark est un aéroport du New-Jersey où atterrissent les avions en provenance de France et à destination de New York. J'ai jugé vraisemblable qu'un long-courrier au départ de Londres atterrisse également là-bas.

oOo

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura autant plu. En tout cas, j'ai pris grand plaisir à poursuivre cette histoire.

Je ne préfère pas avancer de **délai** concernant la rédaction de la suite car j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire avec la contrainte de mots imposés par les défis « _Des Mots, des Idées_ » organisés dans la **Salle de jeux du FoF** (Forum Francophone) que je vous encourage vivement à visiter.

A priori il y a un défi d'organisé par mois, donc on peut tabler sur environ **un chapitre mensuel, peut-être plus** selon l'inspiration du moment.

_Pour en savoir plus sur ce que Dumbledore et Severus vont faire de Harry, tapez review. L'envoi de ce message vous sera facturé un sourire par mot._

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Comme pour les chapitres précédent, celui-ci est **écrit dans le cadre du défi « **_**Des Mots, des Idées**_** »** organisé comme toujours par **Yebbeka**, toujours fidèle au poste et que je remercie au passage, dans la Salle de Jeux du **FoF **( Forum Francophone ouvert à toutes et à tous, où l'on peut parler de tout et de rien, de fics, de séries, et j'en passe, et des meilleurs ! ). Je vous encourage à y faire un saut, il y en a pour tous les goûts !

Cette fois-ci il s'agissait de placer les neuf mots suivants : _**commissaire, chat, livre, aimer, parler, vendre, bruyamment, rigolo**_** et **_**joli**_. Pas de consigne spécifique si ce n'est que l'on peut utiliser le singulier comme le pluriel, le féminin aussi bien que le masculin pour les noms communs, et que les verbes peuvent être conjugués. Vous les retrouverez **au hasard du texte en caractères gras**.

**Disclamer** : rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR. Un grand merci également à **Alixe**, qui m'a permis de lui emprunter William Stratford, Auror Serpentard plein d'humour et plein de surprises, issu de la génialissime histoire _**Mon Sorcier bien aimé **_(si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, courrez !).

Vous pouvez retrouver les liens menant au FoF et au profil d'Alixe via les favoris répertoriés sur mon profil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Faire comprendre à l'enfant que pour partir de chez les Dursley il lui suffisait de toucher un vieux papier de bonbon poisseux – que le Directeur de Poudlard avait extirpé de l'une de ses innombrables poches et enchanté au préalable, n'avait pas été une mince affaire. D'autant plus délicate que Pétunia s'était réfugiée en pleurs à l'étage, probablement partie rassurer le gamin grassouillet que Severus avait entre-aperçu quelques instants plus tôt, effrayant son neveu dans la foulée avec tous ses simagrées, et qu'un Dumbledore furieux en robes fantaisistes semblait peiner à retrouver ses esprits.

« On va partir d'ici. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et le professeur... Albus », expliqua Severus au fils de Lily qui se tenait toujours prostré contre le mur attenant à la cuisine. « Il te dira tout ce que tu as à savoir. Maintenant touche ce détritus que l'on puisse arriver à Poudlard, c'est magique, tu verras. Et vous aussi Professeur, ressaisissez-vous par Merlin ! » ajouta-t-il durement.

Fort heureusement, le gamin Potter et Dumbledore daignèrent obéir à l'ordre sans rechigner, bien que le petit sembla hésiter avant de tendre une main minuscule et tremblante vers le papier coloré et gluant.

.

oOo

.

Sans surprise pour Severus, ils atterrirent directement dans le bureau du Directeur. Il n'en était bien entendu pas de même pour Potter-Volume-Réduit qui leva des yeux verts écarquillés de terreur vers lui. Evidemment, Dumbledore n'étant pas apparu sous son meilleur jour, le maître des potions devait être pour lui la seule alternative de réconfort envisageable.

« Peut-être serait-il temps Professeur que vous expliquiez Potter ce qu'il se passe, qu'il nous épargne enfin ses airs de Scroutt mal dégrossi », proposa le maître des potions qui n'avait qu'une hâte, à savoir, rentrer chez lui, trouver une place pour le trophée qu'on lui avait remis plus tôt dans la journée, et profiter d'un repos dûment mérité.

« Bien sûr Severus, bien sûr. Allez donc me chercher Poppy et demandez aux elfes de nous monter une collation, nous en avons tous besoin », demanda le vieil homme d'un air las. « Toi mon garçon, viens donc t'installer sur ce fauteuil, là, juste ici, à côté de Fumseck, tu ne crains rien. »

Le gamin fixait effectivement le phénix avec une curiosité telle qu'il semblerait presque avoir laissé sa peur de côté, et grimpa plus qu'il ne s'installa sur l'imposant fauteuil-crapaud en velours rouge que Dumbledore lui avait montré. Et ce simple fait rassura le maître des potions qui avait redouté de se retrouver en présence d'un enfant hystérique. Aussi, il s'en fût aussi vite que possible rejoindre l'infirmerie, échappant sans regrets à une conversation à laquelle il n'avait pas la moindre envie de participer.

.

oOo

.

Traverser les couloirs de Poudlard en plein été se révélait bien plus plaisant qu'en période scolaire, encore que Severus aurait volontiers déversé sa hargne sur quelques élèves encombrants, oublieux du règlement ou non. Sa tolérance avait rarement atteint un seuil aussi élevé – si tant est qu'elle l'avait jamais atteint, et les évènements du jour mettaient à rude épreuve son humeur.

L'infirmière, être routinier au possible, était comme attendu dans son bureau dont la porte grande ouverte donnait sur le couloir emprunté par Severus. Il entra sans s'annoncer, puis s'assit sur une chaise face à elle, prenant soin de faire grincer **bruyamment** les pieds du siège sur la pierre afin d'attirer l'attention de Pomfresh qui étudiait attentivement un dossier.

« Bon sang, Severus, vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous auriez au moins pu frapper ! » s'indigna cette dernière en lui adressant un regard courroucé, définitivement tirée de sa concentration.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en civilités Poppy, je suis éreinté, et le Directeur ne paraît pas disposé à me laisser partir. Nous avons eu un léger contretemps. Un contretemps du nom de Potter, plus exactement. Il vous attend dans son bureau », rétorqua vertement Severus. « J'aurais besoin d'emprunter votre cheminée également, je dois demander aux elfes de préparer un _goûter _» indiqua-t-il, accompagnant le dernier mot d'une moue dédaigneuse.

« Le petit Harry va bien ? Il est ici ? » s'enquit l'infirmière replète avec un sourire inquiet.

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea sans un mot vers la cheminée. Les elfes prirent sa commande avec unenthousiasme insupportable, et Pomfresh persistait à le noyer sous ses interrogations, accentuant le mal de tête qui commençait à poindre.

« Allons Severus, dites-moi ! Harry Potter n'est pourtant pas censé rentrer à Poudlard avant _au moins_ sept ans. Il n'est quand même pas arrivé malheur à ses tuteurs ? »

« Non, et c'est bien dommage, cela nous aurait épargné de nombreux désagréments. Nous avons découvert qu'ils le négligeaient, et le Directeur a estimé judicieux de le ramener ici », compléta Severus qui s'engageait vers la sortie du bureau, l'infirmière à ses talons.

« Mais c'est horrible ! Pauvre enfant ! Albus n'avait-il donc pas fait le nécessaire pour assurer sa sécurité ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il avait envoyé Arabella vérifier que tout se passait correctement », s'étonna Pomfresh.

« Je l'ignore, vous verrez tout cela avec lui. A priori il était aussi choqué que vous en arrivant là-bas. J'ai connu la tante de Potter, il y a longtemps, c'était une vraie vipère... De là à l'imaginer maltraiter un enfant cependant... » ajouta soucieusement le maître des potions en se massant machinalement les tempes.

« Mais, je croyais que les derniers Potter avaient disparus dans l'attentat du Ministère en 1979 ? » demanda l'infirmière.

« Bien sûr qu'il n'y a plus de Potter ! Je **parlais** de la tante du gamin Potter, du côté des Evans », corrigea Severus d'un ton agacé. « Ce sont de vieilles histoires sans intérêt, inutile de me regarder comme ça Poppy, Dumbledore vous éclairera bien mieux que moi ».

.

oOo

.

Alors que Severus et Pomfresh montaient l'escalier menant aux quartiers du Directeur de Poudlard, ils entendirent un léger rire. Indéniablement, le gamin devait prendre ses aises, comme son père l'avait fait bien avant lui lorsqu'il était entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Autant pour la discrétion de la Résistance avec un tel fanfaron parmi ses membres, songea amèrement le maître des potions.

L'enfant et Dumbledore s'étaient déplacés dans la petite bibliothèque attenant au bureau, et étaient pleinement absorbés par les images mouvantes sorties tout droit des pages d'un énorme **livre** étalé en plein milieu d'une table ronde massive, juste à côté d'un plateau préalablement porté par les elfes de maison dont le contenu salé et sucré avait été partiellement entamé.

Severus vit Pomfresh s'installer sur une chaise sans couper pour autant la parole au Directeur qui commentait tranquillement les différentes illusions représentant des animaux magiques que générait le grimoire devant un Potter junior fasciné qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, les coudes sur la table et le menton reposant mollement sur ses mains jointes, inconscient du nouveau public qui les avait rejoint. Aucunes manières décidément.

« Nous avons de la compagnie Harry. Je vais ranger le livre mais tu pourras le regarder de nouveau après le thé », annonça Dumbledore en envoyant d'un sort l'objet rejoindre les lourdes étagères au contenu débordant qui tapissaient les murs. « Voici Poppy et Severus », expliqua-t-il en désignant alternativement l'infirmière puis le maître des potions qui se tenait encore en retrait. « Mon ami, venez donc vous assoir avec nous », poursuivit le vieil homme à l'adresse de ce dernier.

De mauvaise grâce, Severus pris place parmi cette étrange compagnie et se saisit de la tasse fumante que lui tendit obligeamment Poppy. L'enfant croquait avec un plaisir évident dans un scone beurré dégoulinant de confiture, silencieusement, bien qu'il commença à le regarder avec une curiosité insistante.

« Vous a-t-on jamais appris Potter qu'il était impoli de fixer les gens ainsi ? » reprocha Severus qui n'admettait plus l'attitude de l'enfant, si tant était qu'il l'avait momentanément jugée supportable.

« Severus ! » s'exclama rudement l'infirmière, « Ce n'est qu'un enfant, tout cela est nouveau pour lui et il ne nous connait pas. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, le professeur Rogue n'est pas méchant, il est juste un peu fatigué » continua-t-elle en se penchant pour essuyer les joues barbouillées du gamin qui s'était craintivement tassé sur son siège et n'osait plus lever le regard vers le maître des potions.

« Maintenant que tu as fini Harry, tu peux aller t'allonger sur le canapé, il est tard et la journée a été éprouvante, tu as besoin de te reposer et nous devons discuter de choses qui ne t'intéresserons pas » suggéra le directeur en tendant au gamin une main ridée, l'accompagnant doucement jusqu'à un sofa garni de nombreux coussins.

.

oOo

.

Le salon de la petite maison de l'impasse du tisseur était plongée dans la pénombre lorsque le maître des potions y transplana, et la fatigue aidant, il butta immanquablement sur la table basse, ce qui à défaut de le faire tomber lui arracha néanmoins un juron douloureux, suivi d'un coup de pied rageur dans le dit meuble. Il était plus de vingt-et-une heure, et Severus songea qu'un bon remontant ne serait pas un luxe inutile pour clôturer cette journée insupportablement déroutante.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le buffet pour en tirer un verre et une bouteille de Sherry à moitié pleine, Severus estima que le trophée qu'on lui avait remis lors du gala du CCCP après son discours y aurait parfaitement sa place. D'un sort il agrandit la Louche d'Argent qu'il sortit d'une poche de sa cape et la plaça bien en vue, encore qu'il jugeait l'objet terriblement tape à l'oeil et absolument inutile.

Le maitre des potions n'était pas un homme à bibelots, et ses possessions les plus personnelles étaient soigneusement remisées dans des tiroirs scellés par des sorts compliqués, tirant plus généralement sur le gris que sur le blanc, cela va de soi, et il fallait faire bien plus qu'un simple tour du propriétaire pour en apprendre plus à son sujet. Pas la moindre photographie n'ornait les murs ternes, le mobilier était simple et robuste, sans fioriture aucune, parfois usé, aussi mettre en valeur le prix qu'il avait reçu dérogeait à la règle primordiale qu'il s'était fixée en devenant espion, à savoir : ne pas laisser de traces, aucune indication susceptible d'informer tout intrus potentiel.

Enfin Severus s'accorda le luxe de s'affaler rêveusement sur le canapé, d'ôter ses chaussures pour poser négligemment ses pieds sur la table basse qui lui faisait face, et de déboucha le Sherry qu'il versa dans son verre en soupirant. La conversation avec le Directeur de Poudlard et Pomfresh avait était longue, ponctuée tantôt d'indignation, tantôt d'incertitude.

Bien évidemment, il avait été décidé au grand dam de Severus qu'il devrait se tenir à leur disposition pour mener à bien les formalités administratives moldues nécessaires à la régulation du statut de la garde du gamin Potter. Le sort du fils de Lily ne l'avait jamais réellement préoccupé jusqu'alors, mais il devinait désormais qu'il ne lui restait plus d'autre alternative que de se plier aux exigences de Dumbledore pour faire amende honorable, garantissant par là même sa propre tranquillité.

Le maître des potions sortit du salon puis ouvrit dans le couloir la porte d'un placard à balais au fond duquel il actionna quelques briques mobiles, puis lança plusieurs sorts d'un geste expert. De la cache mise à jour il tira un carton poussiéreux ainsi qu'une vieille malle noir en cuir rappé à l'attache ornée des initiales « EP ». Une vieille possession de sa mère qui l'avait accompagné lors de ses sept années à Poudlard.

De retour au salon, Severus décala la table pour y installer la malle et la caisse qu'il y avait ramenés. Il se servit de nouveau un verre qu'il sirota en déballant leur contenu. Inutile de dire que ces babioles n'avait pas pris l'air depuis un moment. Il tira de la malle de vieilles robes aux armes de Serpentard, des manuels cornés, ainsi que plusieurs piles de lettres distinctes, précautionneusement rassemblées en fonction de leur expéditeur. Rien ne retint particulièrement son attention.

Le carton cependant lui parut bien plus intéressant, puisque Severus y retrouva tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin à Lily, du premier dessin qu'elle lui avait donné alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants, au dernier présent qu'elle lui avait offert à son anniversaire lors de leur quatrième année – un album photo, qu'il mit de côté avant de renvoyer dans le couloir malle et carton au fond de leur cache. Quelques cartes postales, une écharpe rouge et or et encore quelques objets insignifiants.

Severus parcourut d'un air imperturbable les photographies et se souvint que Lily s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour réunir tous ces clichés, en particulier les plus anciens, qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir de sa propre mère et de la sienne, Eileen Rogue, née Prince. Le premier était statique, une photographie moldue donc, et Lily et lui jouait dans un bac à sable, arborant joyeusement un air d'une stupide béatitude. Ils devaient avoir à peu près l'âge de Potter-en-Culottes-Courtes. D'ailleurs, hormis les cheveux, le gamin ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, en particulier les yeux et le nez.

Plus loin, on le voyait à Poudlard, toujours avec Lily. La photo était mal cadrée. Il neigeait et ils avaient échangé leurs écharpes dans le parc, près du lac. Un gage, avait dit Lily – au sujet d'un pari idiot d'ailleurs, _et si Remus Lupin était un loup-garou_, la bonne blague ! – et Severus s'était retrouvé à porter piteusement les couleurs de Gryffondor malgré ses persifflages. Cela lui avait valut bien des moqueries de la part de ces foutus Maraudeurs qui étaient apparus on ne savait comment, et ils en avaient profiter pour le chahuter. Il était tombé dans le lac bien évidemment, écopant au passage d'un bon rhume et d'une semaine à l'infirmerie. Gryffondor avait perdu cinquante points ce jour là, et Lily l'avait vengé. La _Poudre de Puces_ de chez Zonko s'était révélée incroyablement efficace et les quatre trublions avaient cessé de l'importuner pendant quelques semaines.

Severus acheva le Sherry en regardant les yeux vagues la dernière épreuve, sorcière cette fois-ci. Elle était un peu abimée et déchirée d'un côté. On pouvait y voir une Lily en robe de mariée virevolter en tenant un bras amputé du corps qui aurait dû l'accompagner. C'était Hagrid qui lui avait donnée dans un élan maladroit de gentillesse lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard pour son premier jour en tant que professeur de potions. « Quand vous étiez petits, tu t'entendais bien avec Lily Potter, hein ? » Le maître des potions avait observé la photo puis l'avait froissée rageusement avant de la fourrer dans sa poche et de quitter le demi-géant avec une dignité toute relative. Depuis, il évitait le garde chasse comme la Dragoncelle.

.

oOo

.

Un crépitement sonore tira Severus du sommeil. Son dos était douloureux lorsqu'il se leva du canapé où il avait manifestement passé la nuit, bien malgré lui, et il se traina l'esprit brumeux jusqu'à la cheminée pour en débloquer l'accès au visiteur impromptu qui osait le déranger de si bon matin.

Nulle autre que Dumbledore en personne se tenait à présent au milieu du salon en désordre du maître des potions qu'il scrutait attentivement.

« Bonjour Severus. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère? » demanda le vieil homme dont la sincérité toute relative était agaçante au possible.

« A huit heure à peine, et après une soirée aussi agitée, il est évident que n'importe quel sorcier normalement constitué serait ravi d'être à votre disposition », ironisa Severus avec un sourire sardonique.

« Je m'en doute mon ami, je m'en doute », soupira le Directeur. « Mais vous savez bien que l'affaire qui nous préoccupe ne peut attendre. Vous nous devez bien cela », ajouta-t-il perfidement.

« Très bien. Que voulez-vous ? » interrogea Severus que l'allusion avait refroidi plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, tout en s'affairant à mettre un peu d'ordre.

« Après votre départ hier soir, Poppy s'est occupé de Harry et Amelia Bones – elle travaille au service de la famille du Ministère, un brillant élément !, elle a accepté de me recevoir. Elle a pu me fournir des documents que vous pourrez donner au service des Aurors moldus pour assoir votre déposition », reprit Dumbledore.

« Pour porter plainte contre les Dursley, c'est bien cela ? »

« En effet Severus. Après cela, il vous faudra donner une copie du rapport moldu à Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Amelia a convenu qu'il était préférable dans un premier temps que Harry reste à Poudlard sous ma tutelle, puis nous chercherons un placement définitif. Quelle gâchis, la protection du sang... »

« … n'est active que si les liens familiaux se maintiennent, et à ce propos il est bien surprenant que les barrières aient tenu si l'on considère la manière dont Petunia s'occupait du gamin. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire Professeur. D'ailleurs, je vais y aller de ce pas, aussi j'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne vous invite pas à prendre le thé ». coupa Severus, déterminé à se débarrasser au plus vite de cette mission.

.

oOo

.

Severus ne connaissait que de loin le système judiciaire moldu, mais pour avoir à de nombreuses reprises accompagné sa mère au commissariat de Manchester pour récupérer honteusement son père aviné en cellule de dégrisement, il se doutait qu'en tant que plaignant on lui marquerait plus de considération qu'alors, ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Il n'y avait pas de commissariat à Little Whinning mais une simple gendarmerie, aussi l'un des employés indiqua à Severus qu'il ne pouvait y déposer sa plainte et qu'il devait se rendre jusqu'à Guildford, où se trouvait le commissariat central du comté de Surrey. N'ayant pas de repères visuels, le maitre des potions ne pouvait pas y transplaner et se retrouva donc une fois de plus à devoir emprunter un moyen de transport moldu, maudissant intérieurement les sorciers qui selon lui gagneraient à mettre en place un réseau de cheminées publiques.

Le trajet fut long et ennuyeux. L'autocar prenait des passagers dans chacun des villages qu'il traversait et seuls quelques silos à grain ponctuaient la routine des champs qui s'alignaient sans fin entre deux arrêts. Guildford était une petite ville pittoresque au charme désuet et de nombreux touristes admiraient les vieilles bâtisses en se promenant dans les rues pavées.

Severus trouva avec peine le commissariat qui s'avérait quelque peu excentré, et se présenta sombrement au guichet d'accueil. Puis on le fit attendre dans une salle mal-éclairée, où patientait déjà une femme et un jeune homme au nez cassé qui saignait encore légèrement.

« Monsieur Rogue ? Le **commissaire** Dawkins vous attend. Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer son bureau », l'apostropha une jeune fille en uniforme avant même qu'il ne put ouvrir un magazine.

.

oOo

.

« Bonjour Monsieur, prenez place je vous en prie », l'accueillit le commissaire Dawkins, un homme légèrement bedonnant au visage jovial.

« Merci Commissaire. Je suppose que votre collègue vous a déjà donné le motif de ma venue j'imagine », entama Severus en s'installant face à son interlocuteur.

« Bien sûr, cela nous permet de traiter les dépositions avec le maximum d'efficacité. Maltraitance sur mineur fait partie des urgences prioritaires », développa Dawkins. « Maintenant dites moi ce dont il s'agit, toute précision est la bienvenue » continua-t-il en saisissant un bloc note et un stylo.

« C'est assez compliqué en fait. L'enfant s'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Lorsque j'étais jeune, sa mère comptait parmi mes amis. Elle et son mari ont disparu en octobre 1981, le 31 plus exactement. A leur mort, leur fils – il avait un peu plus d'un an à l'époque – a été confié à la soeur de Lily et... » expliqua confusément Severus.

« Hum, j'ai besoin que vous me donniez plus de noms, des dates aussi », exigea le commissaire.

« Harry Potter est né le 31 juillet 1980, de Lily Potter, née Evans le 30 janvier 1960 et de James Potter, né en 1960 également, mais je pense que vous trouverez ces informations sur l'extrait de naissance que j'ai avec moi de toute manière. A leur mort Petunia Dursley, née Evans, et son mari, Vernon Dursley ont dû prendre l'enfant à leur charge. C'était les parents les plus proches, et à vrai dire les seuls. »

« Comment, et quand avez-vous constaté qu'ils maltraitaient Harry ? Lui rendiez-vous souvent visite ? » demanda Dawkins en se levant pour sortir deux canettes de soda d'un frigo d'appoint qui se trouvait dans un coin du bureau sous une pile de dossiers.

« J'ai pris l'avion avant hier, pour New-York, c'était pour... pour affaires. Par hasard je me suis retrouvé à voyager avec Dursley qui y allait aussi. En discutant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'oncle du gamin. Il en parlait de manière vraiment douteuse, et absolument inappropriée... Non, pas dans ce sens là ! » corrigea-t-il rapidement en voyant son vis-à-vis se contracter, comprenant là le double sens de ses propos. « Non, ils ne l'ont jamais... Enfin vous voyez... Simplement, Dursley me racontait que son neveu n'était qu'un _sale petit bon à rien_, qu'il leur _pourrissait_ la vie. J'ai connu sa femme quand j'étais petit, et elle détestait sa soeur. Cela m'a interpellé. Et en rentrant j'en ai parlé à un vieil ami du père de l'enfant, j'ai pensé qu'il se sentirait concerné puisque c'est lui qui a amené l'enfant aux Dursley, il m'a donné une lettre pour vous d'ailleurs... » continua-t-il en sortant différents documents du sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui.

Le commissaire parcourut attentivement les différents feuillets, prenant parfois des notes et soupirant soucieusement, tandis que Severus goûtait avec méfiance l'étrange boisson qui lui avait été proposée.

« La manière dont vous avez procédé, vous et ce monsieur Dumbledore, n'est pas réglementaire. C'est d'ailleurs illégal vous savez. Enfin... puisque cette femme des services sociaux, Bones, est intervenue et qu'un médecin qualifié a observé l'enfant, nous passerons là dessus. J'ai besoin que vous me confirmiez ce dont vous avez été témoin, s'il vous plait ».

« Nous nous sommes rendu avec Albus Dumbledore chez les Dursley. Lorsque nous avons demandé à Petunia à voir l'enfant celle-ci s'est braquée, puis est ensuite allée cherché l'enfant dans un placard, où il était prétendument puni. Il ne parlait pas et semblait craindre sa tante. Il nous a montré le placard lorsque Albus a voulu voir sa chambre. Il dormait manifestement dedans. Il y avait un matelas et une couverture. Nous avons interrogé Petunia qui n'a pas démenti. Puis nous avons emmené l'enfant voir le docteur Pomfresh et Albus a contacté Amelia Bones », conclut Severus.

« Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui Monsieur Rogue. Je vais envoyer une équipe interroger les Dursley à leur domicile. Le docteur a bien précisé que le petit bonhomme n'a pas été physiquement abusé, ni blessé. C'est déjà ça. Il faudra cependant que je rencontre les différents témoins. Vous pouvez leur indiquer que je les contacterai prochainement par courrier. »

Severus signa et parapha le compte-rendu rédigé par le commissaire comme on le lui demanda, réceptionna plusieurs documents officiels, puis sortit du bureau après quelques politesses d'usage, passablement exaspéré par les manigances de Dumbledore. S'il n'avait pas lu les différents papiers que le Directeur lui avait confié à l'attention de Dawkins, il aurait pu lui-même être inquiété par les services de police. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas **vendre** le sang du dragon avant de l'avoir tué.

.

oOo

.

Se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse fin août tenait plus du calvaire que de l'agrément. La foule était dense et Severus dût jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à l'entrée du Ministère. Il croisa quelques uns de ses Serpentard avec un déplaisir non dissimulé, se contentant de les saluer d'un bref signe de tête, sans s'arrêter pour autant, et ignora superbement les autres étudiants qui croisèrent sa route.

Il gagna le bureau des Aurors avec peine. Les ascenseurs du Ministère lui avaient toujours retourné l'estomac, et les couloirs qu'il dut emprunter lui rappelèrent désagréablement les séjours en garde à vue qu'il avait été contraint de subir après la Grande Guerre, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le disculpe pour de bon.

Les Aurors courraient en tous sens, d'un collègue à l'autre, d'un poste de travail à la machine à café, le tout dans un bourdonnement ininterrompu de bavardages et de grincement de chaises. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que l'essentiel des effectifs sortait de Gryffondor.

Alors que Severus tentait de mettre la main sur Maugrey au beau milieu de tout ce foutoir, un jeune homme au visage avenant qui avait fait ses classes peu après lui – à deux ou trois ans près si ses souvenirs ne lui faisaient pas défaut, l'accosta :

« Bonjour, Aspirant Stratford. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Je vous vois tourner en rond depuis un moment... » s'enquit l'ancien condisciple du maître des potions en fronçant les sourcils avec un sérieux que Severus jugea ridicule sur un si jeune homme. Enfin, à chacun sa manière de se trouver une contenance, en grandissant il trouverait bien autre chose.

« Je dois voir l'Auror Maugrey. Vous savez où je peux le trouver, je suis pressé ? » s'informa Severus.

« Eh bien, là, il est de sortie. Une affaire à régler au département de la Justice Magique. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir à la Ruche. Si vous avez juste un papier à déposer, vous pouvez me le laisser, c'est mon référent », proposa avec assurance Stratford.

« C'est avec Maugrey que je dois voir ça », s'impatienta Severus avec condescendance.

« Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, c'est pour vous. Ça ferait gagner du temps à tout le monde. Enfin... Vous avez qu'à l'attendre là-bas puisque c'est comme ça, c'est là qu'on travaille » avança Stratford sans se démonter, nullement impressionné par les grands airs du maître des potions, tout en l'accompagnant vers l'une des demi-cloisons qui délimitaient l'espace de travail.

Depuis trois jours, et à son grand déplaisir, le quotidien de Severus paraissait se résumer à patienter, ce qui n'avait jamais été son fort. Stratford lui faisait directement face et le snobait naturellement, tout à ses classements. Si le maître des potions comprit le message que l'aspirant Auror tentait de lui faire passer – en gros, _fiche moi la paix pauvre andouille suffisante_, il ne le montra pas, gardant une expression figée.

A Poudlard, Severus ne s'était guère lié avec les autres étudiants. Lucius avait déjà quitté l'école de magie au moment où il y était entré – et quand bien même, il avait fallu attendre qu'il servit le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le renconter. Et Lily était la seule personne qui lui était apparue digne d'intérêt, jusqu'à cette fameuse dispute qui les avait éloigné irrémédiablement. En bref, des deux seuls amis qu'il avait jamais eu, l'un était trop âgé à l'époque de sa scolarité , et l'autre était morte à présent. Tirez-en les conclusions que vous voulez. Autant dire que la sociabilité n'avait jamais été son fort.

Toutefois, Severus était observateur, et pouvait s'enorgueillir du fait de disposer d'une mémoire performante. Il se rappela que Stratford était à Serpentard, comme sa soeur qui avait fait ses classes avec lui. Gwenaëlle, Gwenola, Gwendy-quelque chose. Pour tromper l'ennui, Severus demanda à l'apprenti-Auror pourquoi il avait choisi cette voie. L'autre lui répondit brièvement qu'il ne voulait pas passer ses journées dans un bureau. Ce à quoi Severus grommela qu'il ne semblait pas avoir gagner au change. Et Stratford de l'envoyer poliment sur les roses : « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du boulot ».

Lorsque Maugrey traversa d'un pas vif la « Ruche », comme l'aspirant avait surnommé le QG des Aurors un peu plus tôt, ce dernier soupira de soulagement et s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre de son mentor et de lui murmurer on ne savait quoi à l'oreille. Severus doutait qu'il s'agisse de propos élogieux à son égard, et perçut la satisfaction sur le visage de l'impertinent lorsque Fol-Oeil l'envoya faire un tour du côté de la machine à café.

« Rogue, content de vous trouver », l'apostropha Maugrey en lui serrant la main. « Je sors de chez Bones, je suis au courant de l'affaire. Vous avez été compétent au moins chez les Moldus ? » mit en doute l'Auror à la jambe de bois, suspicieux comme toujours à l'égard de Severus.

« Jamais vous ne digérerez que je sois de votre côté Maugrey », constata le maître des potions, lassé par les chichis du vieux paranoïaque. « Tout est là-dedans. Au passage, votre sous-fifre a tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas et à prendre vos affaires pour les siennes », compléta-t-il mesquinement en jetant une épaisse enveloppe en papier kraft devant l'Auror.

« C'est un bon gamin, efficace pour un bleu et capable d'initiative. Pas comme certains. Et je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un jeunot comme vous Rogue », réprimanda hargneusement Maugrey. « Vous feriez mieux d'y aller maintenant. Dumbledore doit vous attendre ».

« Je ne vous dis pas au plaisir », railla Severus.

« Moi de même ! » conclut l'insupportable vieux schnock.

.

oOo

.

Severus fulminait intérieurement cependant qu'il regagnait le Chemin de Traverse. De quel droit se permettait-on de l'accuser encore de félonie alors qu'il leur rendait en ce moment même bien des services ? Et sans rétribution en plus ! Quelle bande d'ingrats. Plein de bon sentiments, mais incapables de faire preuve de discernement. Foutus Gryffondor.

Pour donner le change, le maître des potions chercha un moyen de les surprendre afin que ce cirque cessa pour de bon. Comme les Hyppogriffes Severus avait sa fierté. Qu'on lui manqua de respect, il attaquait immédiatement. L'attaque frontale n'était que rarement un bon calcul, aussi il cogita intensivement tout en marchant le long des devantures des magasins qui bordaient la rue commerçante.

L'évidence lui parvint alors qu'il se tenait devant une boutique de jouets, _« Au petit Sorcier, tout pour l'apprenti Merlin »_. Se faire bien voir par le gamin serait un beau pied de nez. Une petite vengeance sans conséquences en somme. Et il était hors de question qu'il se retrouva un jour à enseigner à un mouflet élevé dans le culte de la témérité irraisonnée de la maison du Lion. Un serpent en peluche devrait convenir...

Severus erra lamentablement dans les rayons avant de tomber sur un bac empli d'une montagne de peluches. Il fouilla frénétiquement, faisant déborder allégrement la caisse, couiner quelques jouets ensorcelés, et renversant sans le vouloir un espèce d'affreux nain roux qui voulait lui aussi regarder le contenu de l'étal.

« Quel sale type ! Non mais vous pourriez faire attention à vos gestes quand même ! rabroua avec emportement une petite femme rousse et dodue qui portait contre son sein un bébé – roux lui aussi, et relevait le nain pleurnichard que Severus avait malencontreusement bousculé dans son empressement.

« Je ne l'avais pas vu », concéda mollement le maître des potions, décontenancé par l'envolée maternelle.

« Franchement, c'est à se demander ce que vous faîtes dans un magasin de jouets si vous n'êtes même pas capable de faire attention aux enfants qui s'y trouvent ! » continua de s'emporter la bonne femme, et peut-être pas à tort : en matière de mioches, Severus était loin d'être un expert.

« Bon ça suffit, je suis désolée, votre gamin n'a qu'à prendre le jouet qui lui plait, c'est pour moi. Maintenant, j'ai une peluche à trouver, donc vous m'excuserez... »

« Parce qu'en plus vous le prenez comme ça ? C'est à mon petit Ronnie que vous devriez présenter vos excuses. Regardez-le comme il a eu peur ! » s'indigna la mégère, tandis qu'une jeune fille vêtue d'un tablier vers sapin orné du nom du magasin se dirigeait vers eux, vraisemblablement alertée par le vacarme. « C'est vraiment... »

« Bonjour Madame, Monsieur. J'ignore ce qu'il y a, mais je me permets de vous demander de vous reprendre, vous faites fuir les clients », interrompit avec embarras la vendeuse au soulagement de Severus qui ne savait plus ou se mettre.

« Il y a que Môssieur ici présent a bousculé mon fils et refuse de présenter ses excuses, voilà ce qu'il y a ! », vociféra l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond, toujours pas décidée à se taire et à la mettre en sourdine.

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Toi là, _Ronnie_. Oui, toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tomber, c'était un accident, je ne t'avais pas vu » s'exécuta Severus de mauvaise grâce en s'agenouillant devant l'affreux gnome. « Voilà, vous êtes contente ? » enchaina-t-il hypocritement à l'adresse de la mère-poule.

« Voyez, Madame, le monsieur s'est excusé, vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ? » tenta d'apaiser la vendeuse.

« Non, j'ai changé d'avis, je viens de me rappeler qu'il faut que je passe d'abord chez Gringott's », répondit la rousse avec mauvaise foi en s'en allant avec ses deux mouflets.

Severus poussa un long soupir et la regarda avec dédain sortir du magasin en claquant la porte, faisant tinter vivement la cloche qui annonçait les clients. La vendeuse lui sourit d'un air contrit.

« Par hasard, vous ne **vendez** pas des serpents en peluche ? » demanda le maître des potions d'une voix soyeuse, plus par pitié pour la pauvre vendeuse à qui il avait fait perdre une cliente que par bonté d'âme.

« C'est que... depuis, enfin vous savez... Les gens n'**aiment** pas trop tout ce qui peut rappeler Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais si vous cherchez un doudou qui change un peu des licornes, des **chats** et des hiboux, on a de **jolies** petites salamandres », conseilla la vendeuse en farfouillant dans la caisse à peluches. « Tenez, en voilà une, en plus elle est verte ! » sourit-elle aimablement.

« Très bien je prends. Et si vous aviez une ou deux bricoles... Livre, jouet, enfin... Je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre en fait, mais qui convienne pour un enfant de quatre ans. » développa Severus qui tentait de se faire bien voir après la scène qu'il avait provoqué.

« Hum... Je ne sais pas », réfléchis la jeune femme, « Peut-être un livre enchanté ? Nous avons les _Aventures de Serpy la petite couleuvre_, il vous suffit d'appliquer un Sonorus et l'histoire se lit d'elle-même. Ça, ça marche encore très bien, les enfants adorent ! C'est pour un anniversaire ? » se renseigna-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à faire donc si vous vouliez bien trouver un jouet en plus de la salamandre et de Serpi-truc, ce serait parfait » pressa Severus qui, s'il souhaitait éviter au mini-Potter de devenir aussi obtus que son père et les Gryffondor qui se chargeraient de son éducation, n'était pour autant pas disposé à consacrer plus d'heures qu'il n'en fallait à écumer les boutiques de jouets.

« Je vous mets une boîte des _Cubes de Morgane _dans ce cas. Ils sont décorés de personnages de la légende de Merlin. Il suffit que votre enfant pose des questions et les portraits raconteront leur histoire, un peu comme à Poudlard. » expliqua la vendeuse en emportant les achats de Severus vers la caisse.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas mon fils, Merlin merci ! » rétablit avec empressement Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

oOo

.

Severus grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant aux appartements de Dumbledore, pressé d'en finir une fois pour toute. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, le vieux directeur de Poudlard était en train de lire attentivement un parchemin portant le sceau de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Le gamin était planté dans un coin, assis sur trois coussins et tournait sans enthousiasme les pages du livre que Severus l'avait déjà vu parcourir la veille au soir avec Dumbledore. Il lui fit un sourire timide en le voyant pénétrer dans la pièce, sourire que le maître des potions ne rendit pas. Et le mouflet replongea tristement dans son illustré.

« Bonjour Professeur », s'annonça sobrement Severus. « Je reviens tout juste du Chemin de Traverse. Maugrey n'a rien perdu de sa bonne humeur habituelle », commenta-t-il avec ironie, alors que le vieil homme daignait enfin lever vers lui un regard concerné.

« Tout s'est déroulé comme nous le souhaitions ? Les Moldus n'ont pas fait trop de difficultés ? » interrogea Dumbledore.

« Non, pas vraiment. Disons que sans les papiers fournis par Amelia Bones, j'aurais pu être écroué, mais bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un détail », rétorqua avec acidité le maître des potions.

Dumbledore soupira, las, et ôta un instant ses lunettes en demi-lunes pour se pincer l'arrête du nez soucieusement. Il observa Severus avec inquiétude, avant de reprendre :

« Mon ami, ne croyez pas que votre sort ne m'importe pas. Je suis conscient des services que vous nous avez rendus à tous, des risques, aussi, que vous avez pris, surtout il y a quelques années. Je vous en serez toujours reconnaissant » rassura le Directeur. « Malheureusement cela fait également de vous un allié précieux, et je ne peux me passer d'un atout tel que vous. Et puis nous avons un marché », poursuivit-il, pragmatique.

« C'est bien pour cette raison que j'en suis là, nous le savons tous les deux. Simplement j'aimerai qu'à l'avenir vous vous contentiez de faire appel à moi uniquement en cas de nécessité absolue. Je ne suis pas votre homme de main ! » s'énerva Severus en plaquant soudainement ses deux mains sur le bureau, faisant sursauter Potter-Volume-Réduit qui épiait sans le vouloir une conversation qui, si elle le concernait, remuait des détails qu'il n'avait pas à connaître.

« Calmez-vous Severus je vous prie. Vous ne pouvez en vouloir qu'à vous même », asséna un peu durement Dumbledore dont les yeux démentaient toutefois la rudesse de ses propos.

« Vous n'ignorez pas qu'à présent je pourrais quitter Poudlard comme bon me semble pour enfin embrasser la carrière de chercheur que j'ai toujours voulue, d'ailleurs on m'a fait des propositions. De très intéressantes propositions. Ce ne sont pas de telles bassesses qui vont m'encourager à rester. Ni même des flatteries, » clarifia avec verve le maître des potions.

« Je comprends parfaitement où vous voulez en venir. Je ne vous force pas la main, je vous rappelle simplement l'accord que nous avons passé. Vous avez engagé votre Parole de Sorcier, et vous connaissez les risques, » synthétisa l'horripilant vieillard. « J'ai justement reçu un courrier préoccupant. La _Gazette_ est au courant de notre affaire. Votre ami Lucius nous met des bâtons dans les roues. Si nous le laissons faire en toute impunité, les conséquences pourraient être dangereuses. Sans la protection du... »

« Vous radotez Professeur ! Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je m'en contrefiche de la protection du sang ! Vous savez pertinemment que Poudlard est un bien meilleur rempart compte tenu des circonstances. Je conçois cependant que vous ne vous sentiez pas de materner. Et vu comme votre petit protégé a l'air satisfait, on voit bien que vous n'aurez pas la patience de vous en charger durablement », reprocha Severus en montrant le gamin du doigt qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire remarquer sa présence.

« Trouvez lui une nourrice à résidence. Qu'il reste là avec quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Ou quelqu'un de confiance. Le loup-garou a peut-être disparu de la circulation, mais je suis certain qu'il ne se priverait pas de dire le fond de sa pensée s'il était au courant de tout ce qui se trame ! » enchaina le maître des potions.

« Soit. Nous en reparlerons, inutile d'effrayer le petit Harry avec toutes ses histoires. Je prends note de vos doléances. Et j'envisagerai de contacter le jeune Lupin. Il y a peut-être là une piste à creuser », accorda Dumbledore. « J'aurais juste une dernière chose à vous demander. Il est impératif que Lucius Malefoy cesse ses tractations intempestives. Il n'est pas envisageable que l'opinion publique se mêle de tout ça. »

« Une dernière chose de plus ou de moins, au point où on en est... Je tâcherai de lui rendre visite dès que possible dans ce cas. Je l'appellerai dès ce soir par Cheminette, mais je ne vous garantie pas le résultat. Lucius n'est pas un imbécile, souvenez-vous ! Je ferais au mieux », accepta Severus non sans arrières-pensées.

« Je ne vais pas vous retenir Severus, vous nous consacrez déjà beaucoup de votre temps, je ne veux pas que... »

« Un moment, je dois donner quelque chose à Potter, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait lui être utile », coupa le maître des potions.

« Bien, en ce cas, j'ai du thé dans la bibliothèque, je l'avais gardé au chaud, pour si vous restiez », proposa Dumbledore, avec un sourire désolé qui le fit paraître plus âgé qu'il ne l'était déjà, encore qu'une fois de plus tout avait été prévu dans les règles de l'art, ordonné aussi rigoureusement que des notes sur du papier à musique.

.

oOo

.

Confortablement assis dans la bibliothèque attenant au bureau du Directeur de Poudlard devant un repas froid et une théière fumante, odorant la bergamote qui n'attendait que d'être servie, Severus et Dumbledore tentèrent d'expliquer à Potter junior le fonctionnement du château.

Le gamin parlait peu, voire pas, ce qui arrangeait bien le maître des potions il fallait l'avouer. Non pas qu'il parla mal pour un enfant de quatre ans, il était même relativement éveillé et ne se perdait pas dans des jérémiades inopportunes ou encore en un phrasé puéril destiné uniquement à amuser la galerie, non, mais il était d'une timidité navrante, bien qu'il comprit parfaitement ce qui était dit et qu'il fut apte à participer à la conversation, si l'on en croyait ses rares interventions.

Severus était interloqué par une telle attitude. Le gamin braillard qu'il avait _innocemment_ malmené lors de ses emplettes n'aurait assurément pas eu ce genre de manières : pour la bonne raison qu'il n'en aurait eu aucune. Poli et réservé en revanche, le fils de Lily était _tolérable_, bien que Severus comprit que tout cela résultait des négligences et du manque d'attention que Petunia avait eu à son encontre. Faisons simple, Severus détestait les enfants, hors celui-là n'avait rien d'un enfant ordinaire – sans même s'intéresser au statut de Survivant, sobriquet ridicule s'il en est, de Potter-en-Culottes-Courtes – et par le fait, chose étrange, se révélait plutôt _acceptable_.

Après avoir manger une généreuse part de tarte à la mélasse accompagnée de crème anglaise, Severus entreprit d'offrir au mouflet les objets destinés à le pervertir de son avenir tout tracé de Gryffondor pur souche. D'abord l'enfant s'étonna de l'intérêt qu'on lui porta. Il était évident que jamais auparavant quiconque fit preuve de la moindre sollicitude à son égard, alors de là à lui donner un cadeau...

Lorsque Potter comprit après maintes explications que oui, les paquets lui étaient bien destinés, et que oui, il pouvait déchirer les papiers ornés de Vif d'Or zigzagant, un sourire réjouit éclaira son visage qui prit pour la première fois devant Severus un air enfantin.

L'enfant garda pour la fin le présent le plus mou, la peluche. Et quand il tira la salamandre de son emballage, il s'exclama joyeusement pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus que se tint pour dit que le gamin était assurément sauvable :

« Il est **rigolo** le serpent ! »

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bon, je suis assez sceptique sur ce chapitre. Certains passages sont absolument inutiles, d'autres non, mais ça m'amuse toujours autant de continuer cette histoire avec la contrainte des mots et j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.

Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, je n'ai pas de relecteur (ou du moins le relecteur que j'ai d'ordinaire à domicile a d'autres occupations ces temps-ci et par conséquent est moins disponible pour corriger mes petites fantaisies). Donc **avis aux amateurs**, s'il y en a que ça tente !

Je lance dans la foulée un **appel** : mon **résumé est d'un ennui mortel** alors si certain(e)s se sentent d'un **inventer un dans l'esprit de cette histoire**, je suis ouverte à toute proposition, dans la limite de la décence s'entend (et pardonnez l'humour déplorable qui vole au ras des paquerettes, il est tard à l'heure où j'écris ces mots).

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

Comme le fameux lapin d'Alice, je suis en retard. Mais voici finalement le chapitre 4. Je l'avais entamé au départ, comme pour les chapitres précédents dans le cadre du défi **« Des Mots, des Idées »**, toujours organisé par **Yebbeka** dans la **Salle de Jeu** du **FoF** (lien sur mon profil), mais je n'ai pas pu respecter le délai imparti. Toutefois, je me suis tenue à placer les différents mots qui étaient proposés, parce que cela m'amuse.

Les voici : **pizzaïolo, spaghettis,** **dénigrer**,** mater,** **saupoudré** et **trentain **(différents sens possibles, l'emploi que j'en fait dans mon texte est celui correspondant à l'une des définitions proposées par le Littré : ''_Se disait des draps dont la chaîne était composée de trente centaines de fil. ... Draps, savoir la première sorte, nommés refins trentesixains, pour les couleurs doubles, et vingt-huit ou trentains, pour les couleurs simples, Arrêt du conseil, 15 mai 1676''_). Vous pourrez les retrouver **en gras dans le texte**.

Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier **Arrion** qui a assuré la relecture de la première moitié de ce chapitre. Je la remercie également pour son soutien, ses conseils, et les discussions qui m'ont permis de discerner un peu plus précisément où j'allais avec cette histoire. Pour gagner du temps, je ne lui ai pas soumis la suite pour pouvoir vous la proposer plus tôt. J'espère néanmoins qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes, ni trop de lourdeurs. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part et je tacherai de reprendre ce qui ne va pas.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière entrevue que lui avait accordée le vieux Directeur de Poudlard – encore que la visite n'avait rien d'un privilège, et Severus constata à regret en regardant sa montre que l'heure était venue de se rendre chez Lucius Malefoy. Comme de coutume, ce dernier s'était laissé désirer et avait posé de nombreuses conditions à la visite du maitre des potions. Inutile de s'étendre sur le fait que ces conditions étaient loin d'emballer Severus.

De tout temps, Lucius avait mis un point d'honneur à se faire attendre de ceux qui sollicitaient sa présence, et l'urgence semblait être un mot étranger à son vocabulaire. Bien sûr, Severus avait tenté de convaincre son ami de le laisser passer chez lui, le temps de lui expliquer la situation qui l'occupait autour d'un bon whisky, mais le visage du grand blond s'était soudainement crispé dédaigneusement et Lucius avait laissé échapper que les formes devaient être de mise, qu'importait la nature amicale de leurs rapports.

Puis la tête de Lucius avait disparue de la cheminée dans une nuée de fumée verte, et quelques heures plus tard, le maître des potions recevait une missive apportée prestement par un hibou grand-duc aux plumes noir pétrole et à l'air maniéré – habitude assurément empruntée à son propriétaire.

.

.

_Mon très cher Severus,_

_Narcissa a été fort affairée à organiser le réagencement du parc du manoir depuis le printemps dernier comme tu as pu le remarquer lors de ta visite à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Drago en juin, et il lui serait fort plaisant de recevoir quelques invités à l'occasion d'un repas champêtre pour profiter enfin des nouveaux aménagements – et je ne te cacherai pas que cette inhabituelle lubie ne m'a guère enchanté, toutefois elle est fort fière du résultat. Je te prierai donc de ne pas **dénigrer** le produit de ses efforts, et je te rassure par avance, elle s'est contentée de transmettre des croquis et des ordres aux paysagistes que j'ai dû embaucher pour l'occasion._

_Nous t'attendrons le 18 août à treize heures pour un buffet sous le kiosque nouvellement installé. Tu peux venir directement par cheminette, un elfe se chargera de te mener à nous. Je précise qu'une tenue de cocktail serait idéale, et par Merlin épargne nous une nouvelle déclinaison de noir, nous aurons du monde !_

_Ton ami,_

_Lucius._

.

.

oOo

.

.

Severus avait d'abord essayé de faire comprendre à Lucius par courrier qu'il ne requérait que sa présence et qu'il ne souhaitait aucunement s'embarrasser de courbettes au beau milieu d'une société qu'il méprisait, mais les trois lettres qu'il avait envoyées lui avaient toujours été retournées, systématiquement accompagnées de billets qui se voulaient humoristiques mais ne lui laissaient définitivement pas d'échappatoire.

En arrivant dans le _salon d'arrivée des voyageurs_, comme Lucius se plaisait à surnommer pompeusement la petite salle carrelée de noir et de blanc où se trouvait l'unique cheminée accessible à ses invités, Severus fut accueilli par un elfe vêtu d'une tunique grisâtre qui tenait plus du torchon que de l'habit. La timide créature se saisit de sa cape et lui proposa de le suivre au jardin.

Ils traversèrent une succession de salons aux tons divers, toujours chatoyants et d'un goût des plus sûrs, au mobilier luxueux, et aux murs chargés de portraits et de tableaux sorciers anciens, puis ils parvinrent au jardin d'hiver dont la porte à double battants donnait sur un escalier en pierres de taille qui menait au parc.

La tiédeur du temps fit apprécier à Severus la robe légère en lin vert de gris à l'encolure basse ornée de motifs argentés discrets qu'il avait revêtue pour l'occasion. Lucius avait toujours été très pointilleux sur les codes vestimentaires et ne s'était jamais privé de faire remarquer à son interlocuteur que sa tenue était inappropriée lorsqu'elle l'était, ou encore de se moquer lourdement s'il s'avérait que sa facture fut d'une qualité misérable.

Le maître des potions avait plusieurs fois fait les frais de l'attitude snob de son ami, surtout lors de leurs premières rencontres alors qu'il sortait tout juste de Poudlard. Il peinait déjà suffisamment à rassembler les sommes nécessaires à la poursuite de ses études sans qu'il ne chercha à se donner des airs de dandy. Depuis qu'il travaillait, Severus s'arrangeait donc pour éviter autant que possible ces basses mesquineries.

Au loin, près d'un amoncellement de parterres multicolores et d'arbres bas, des rosiers, des pommiers, quelques péchés savamment ordonnés sur le terrain pour qu'ils ne semblent ni trop nombreux, ni trop isolés, Severus aperçut un kiosque en fer forgé au toit d'ardoise, comme l'on en trouvait dans les grands parcs des capitales et où jouaient parfois des musiciens les dimanches au printemps.

Tout en cheminant vers le kiosque autour duquel se hâtaient des elfes de maison, Severus tenta de repérer les fameux aménagements de Narcissa. Après tout, il aurait tôt ou tard à lui faire la conversation, et il était préférable de l'entrainer sur un sujet qui avait toute son attention et tout son intérêt pour lui éviter de se lancer, le vin aidant, dans des divagations inutiles et des commérages de bonnes femmes.

De mémoire, le parc du manoir Malefoy lui avait toujours semblé parfaitement entretenu. Par les récits que Lucius lui avait fait des origines de la demeure familiale et de ses transformations architecturales à travers les siècles, Severus savait que les travaux des jardins avaient toujours fait l'objet un soin perpétuel, surpassant même parfois l'application que les Malefoy mettaient à meubler leur intérieur. Et selon la mode, on avait agencé les plantes à la française, à l'anglaise, ou encore à l'italienne. Narcissa avait perpétué cette tradition, et Severus lui reconnaissait un certain talent en la matière dont il lui ferait probablement part.

Petit à petit, le bruit des conversations parvint plus précisément à Severus et les silhouettes se firent plus distinctes. Lucius semblait prodigieusement agacé par les propos que tenait une jeune femme blonde à peine plus âgée que lui en faisant de grands gestes, faisant rebondir sur sa poitrine l'appareil photo qu'elle avait autour du cou. Le maître des potions fit un bref signe de la main à son ami pour le saluer, et ce dernier s'empressa de faire faux bond à son interlocutrice, se dirigeant vers lui à grands enjambées.

« Bon sang Severus, tu ne pouvais donc pas être à l'heure ? Enfin, passons, tu me sauves la vie, avec les réélections pour le conseil de Poudlard, j'ai été obligé de laisser venir cette foutue journaliste... » débuta Lucius en soufflant bruyamment.

« Quel accueil ! Dis moi, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un repas entre intimes, de quelque chose de discret... Je sais bien que tu as toujours eu une notion très vague des rapports humains et que tu en fais toujours trop, mais là quand même... Et pour ta gouverne, il est treize heures passées de sept minutes, le temps de traverser ton jardin, » lui reprocha Severus en jetant un oeil irrité au cadran de sa montre.

« Certes, certes. Viens donc prendre un verre, » proposa plus aimablement Lucius en le prenant par l'épaule. « Drago avait hâte de te voir. Il n'a pas arrêté de nous réclamer son parrain, même quand nous étions en Italie chez les Rosier, » poursuivit-il avec légèreté.

« J'ai eu beaucoup à faire dernièrement. Je t'en dirais plus lorsque nous serons seuls. Il y a trop... » commença à se justifier le maître des potions tout en regardant avec méfiance autour de lui.

« Tu as toujours été bien trop secret pour ton propre bien Severus. Tu auras beau dire que j'en fais toujours trop, tu ne vaux guère mieux ! » coupa Lucius en se saisissant de deux coupes de champagne alors qu'ils parvenaient enfin au buffet tendu de lourdes nappes en **trentain**.

Lucius introduisit Severus auprès de ses invités tout en sirotant son champagne d'un air absorbé, distribuant des sourires à la volée et serrant des mains avec enthousiasme. Le maître des potions en connaissait la plupart au moins de vue : d'anciens Serpentard, quelques Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet tendu par les Aurors, mais aussi de gros pontes, de ceux que l'on voyait parfois sur la page de garde de la Gazette. Alors que Severus s'interrogeait sur le meilleur moyen d'échapper poliment à la bonne volonté de Lucius qui s'évertuait à le faire intégrer la bonne société sorcière, un petit bambin aussi blond que l'était son père lui sauva la mise.

« Parrain ! Père m'a dit que tu as pas pu venir avant, mais j'ai eu un nouveau balais, il est très beau, il faut que je... » s'écria Drago en agrippant fermement le genou gauche de Severus qui lui tapota affectueusement la tête, peu habitué à ce genre de débordement.

« Drago ça suffit ! Tu ne vois donc pas que nous sommes en pleine discussion avec monsieur Fudge ? Excuse-toi je te prie, » ordonna Lucius à son fils qui s'exécuta la lèvre tremblante en tortillant les pans de sa robe bleu ciel.

« Laisse Lucius, je vais m'en occuper. Je n'ai pas encore salué Narcissa et je suis certain que ton fils saura m'y emmener en toute dignité, n'est-ce pas Drago ? » proposa rapidement Severus pour éviter au gamin un nouvel impair.

Donnant son accord d'un bref signe de tête, Lucius repris sa conversation avec Fudge et Drago prit la main du maître des potions en relevant la tête vers lui d'un air presque fat – bien qu'il était invraisemblable qu'un si jeune enfant put déjà l'être. Severus n'écouta le babillage du gamin que d'une oreille, songeant soucieusement que la présence de Fudge chez Lucius était tout sauf de bon augure.

Au demeurant, ce petit homme replet à la quarantaine bien tassée n'avait rien d'une menace, mais sa naïveté était sans limites et il avait déjà démontré alors qu'il n'était que directeur du service des relations internationales du Ministère deux ans plus tôt qu'il n'avait rien d'un politicien avisé et réactif. Une histoire d'embargo sur les exportations anglaises à destination de l'Irlande. Rien d'intéressant au demeurant, mais qui à l'époque avait provoqué un sacré tollé.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Lucius ne lui mit pas de mauvaises idées en tête, sinon Dumbledore risquait de donner de nouvelles basses besognes au maître des potions. Et Severus avait bien assez à faire avec l'histoire de Potter-Volume-Réduit sans avoir à se mêler des tractations de politiciens du dimanche.

« Severus, pourquoi tu m'écoutes pas ? Père dit toujours que c'est mal. Et je suis puni quand j'écoute pas, moi, » râla Drago en fronçant ses sourcils, tellement blonds qu'ils en paraissaient inexistants.

« Les grandes personnes ont parfois la tête ailleurs Drago, et je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi, c'est impoli, » le disputa Severus. « Je t'écoute maintenant, tu peux continuer, » l'enjoignit-il en se disant que décidément les Malefoy avait un égo bien encombrant, peu importait l'âge.

« J'ai dit que chez les Rosier, il y avait pas d'enfants, et que personne s'occupait de moi. Sauf les elfes, ils étaient gentils, » confessa le gamin à voix basse, connaissant déjà inconsciemment les préjugés des Sang-Purs à l'égard des créatures sans encore les appliquer lui-même. « Ils me faisaient des ''_spakettis_'' et m'ont appris à faire le ''_pizzatolo_'' comme un vrai qu'ils m'ont dit, » se vanta-t-il, sûr de lui.

« On dit des ''**spaghettis**'', Drago, et la personne qui prépare les pizzas est un ''**pizzaiolo**'', » corrigea machinalement le maître des potions qui considérait qu'il fallait **mater** au plus vite la fâcheuse tendance qu'avaient les enfants en bas âge de parler indistinctement.

« Pff... C'est pas important, ce qui compte c'est que je sais faire tout seul ! » bouda l'enfant en lui lançant un regard contrarié. « Oh, voici Maman ! Je veux dire... Mère est là-bas, » se reprit-il vivement, soucieux de l'erreur que l'on pourrait lui prêter et que Severus ignora, gardant pour lui que la manière dont Drago avait nommé sa mère n'avait rien de criminel contrairement aux fautes de vocabulaire qu'il commettait sans y prendre garde .

L'après-midi se déroula paisiblement et la compagnie de Narcissa et Drago qui ne le lâchèrent pas d'une semelle fût plutôt plaisante. Néanmoins, l'objet de la visite du maître des potions n'était pas d'assister à une partie de campagne, aussi réussie fût-elle. Il prit discrètement congé de ses deux compagnons. Le gamin n'ayant pas fait de sieste était fatigué et commençait à devenir insupportable, ce qui occupait bien assez Narcissa qui le réprimandait sans cesse, accentuant les jérémiades de l'affreux bambin.

Puis Severus chercha Lucius qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Les convives regagnaient progressivement leurs domiciles et la foule s'était dissipée. Seul restait un groupe de messieurs au teint rougeaud qui n'avaient pas quitté le buffet, ainsi que la photographe qui interrogeait de nouveau Lucius à on ne savait quel sujet.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Finalement, Lucius avait enfin congédié les derniers invités restant avec un tact d'une froide hypocrisie qu'il maitrisait à merveille – des années de pratique ne pouvaient pas être étrangères à cet état de fait, et à présent Severus était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil club au cuir brun face à une cheminée où ronflait un feu de bois à la chaleur apaisante dans le bureau de son hôte. Son ami versait doucement le contenu d'une carafe de whisky en cristal épais et ouvragé dans deux verres qu'il apporta sur un plateau en ébène, puis il s'alluma un cigare.

« Maintenant tu vas pouvoir enfin me raconter ce que tu trépignais de me dire, » engagea Lucius sans s'embarrasser des formes pour une fois.

« Je pense que tu connais déjà une bonne partie de l'affaire. La Gazette a jugé bon d'indiquer l'identité de son informateur à Dumbledore, » insinua Severus en balayant d'un geste agacé la fumée que recrachait son vis-à-vis.

« Tu parles du gamin Potter, c'est ça ? » s'étonna Lucius en tirant une nouvelle bouffée du havane qui les enfumait.

« Précisément, » acquiesça Severus.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Et tu te doutes bien qu'en ce moment, je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté à Poudlard. N'importe quel moyen pouvant me permettre de récupérer des voix au sein du conseil est bon à prendre. Et si Dumbledore pouvait être évincé, ce serait encore mieux pour moi, » développa Lucius sur le ton de la confidence. « D'ailleurs, si je pouvais organiser l'équipe à ma guise, tu pourrais avoir une place un peu plus... disons, plus prestigieuse que celle de simple professeur, » ajouta-t-il, tentateur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes services, merci bien. J'ai eu des propositions à l'étranger dernièrement. Mes travaux ont suscité un intérêt nouveau auprès de la communauté internationale de recherche en potions, tu sais, » rétorqua vertement Severus.

« Tes recherches ? Parlons en de tes recherches ! » s'esclaffa Lucius, « Je suis persuadé que tous ces braves gens seraient heureux de découvrir le fruit de tes trouvailles ! Il en reste encore quelques épreuves dans mon sous-sol. Et fut un temps où tu te montrais moins méprisant à l'égard de mes propositions, » conclut-il avec suffisance.

« Tu en es encore resté là ? Je t'ai pourtant remboursé jusqu'à la dernière noise. Et rappelle-toi que j'ai sauvé ta peau à bien des reprises. Sans moi tu ne serais pas là à faire le paon au milieu d'une bande de notables abrutis et à manger des petits-fours. Les Détraqueurs ne sont pas réputés pour leur bonne chère, » relança âprement le maître des potions, qui tant qu'à être blessé, préférait autant renvoyer le souaffle à son expéditeur au préalable.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air si mécontent pourtant, cet après-midi, de profiter de mon accueil. Et sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu traficoter avec Dumbledore depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Et je ne préfère même pas savoir quand tout ça a commencé ! Tu m'as certes empêché de me prendre un mauvais sort ou deux, je t'en remercie, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour éviter Azkaban, Merlin m'en préserve ! »s'énerva Lucius en écrasant rageusement son cigare dans un cendrier en onyx.

Un long silence se fit, lourd et insistant, terriblement plus dérangeant que toutes les piques qu'ils avaient pu s'envoyer. Pour un espion, Severus ne faisait pas dans la dentelle cette fois-ci, et leurs petites querelles ne devaient surtout pas risquer d'entraver sa mission. Il se reprit donc, soupira lourdement et jeta un regard suffisamment explicite à son ami pour qu'il se passe de mots.

« Bon, bon, d'accord, on arrête, » capitula le maître de maison en leur resservant un verre. « A notre liberté ! » trinqua-t-il, goguenard.

« Tu parlais du conseil de Poudlard tout à l'heure, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à y rester. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu te soucies de l'éducation de morveux insipides ? » interrogea Severus qui peinait à suivre la logique des manigances de son ami.

« Au décès de mon père en décembre dernier, le conseil a accepté que j'occupe ses fonctions, le temps que l'année se termine, » expliqua Lucius. « Au départ, je pensais qu'ils allaient lâcher l'affaire et renonceraient à organiser de nouvelles élections. Après tout, je ne suis pas le seul à être dans une position discutable. Et puis c'est toujours fastidieux... Mais comme toujours Dumbledore a dû s'en mêler, ils se sont réveillés et se sont mis en tête qu'il serait plus avisé que ma place soit réellement légitime. C'est une manière comme une autre de me faire sortir du jeu. »

Lucius marqua une pause et commença à traverser la pièce de long en large, avant de se diriger subitement vers son bureau et de sortir de l'un des tiroirs une liasse de parchemins. Il les feuilleta un moment avant d'en tirer un du lot, et de ranger le reste à sa place.

« Regarde moi ça ! » l'intima-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son siège, tendant le document à Severus.

Le maître des potions parcourut rapidement la liste – car il s'agissait bien d'une liste, dont les noms ne lui parlaient guère. Le sourcil interrogateur qu'il leva encouragea Lucius à reprendre sa tentative de le joindre à sa cause.

« Tu ne vois donc pas ? Finalement Dumbledore ne t'informe peut-être pas aussi bien que je le croyais. Tous ces gens, sont à sa botte. Sans exception. Aucune erreur de parcours, que des idéalistes qui ne comprennent rien à rien. De vieux croutons absolument inutiles et qui n'ont d'autre loisir que d'ouvrir les portes de notre monde à tout un tas de déchets. Comme le nouveau concierge qui est arrivé l'an dernier. Un cracmol, tu te rends comptes ? » s'indigna Lucius.

« Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de discours que tu garderas ta place, » avertit Severus. « Depuis la chute du Lord, ce type d'idées n'a pas le vent en poupe » continua-t-il, acerbe. « Et ce n'est pas le moyen le plus sûr de garder les soupçons loin de toi. Il y a encore des arrestations, n'oublie pas ! »

« J'ai pris mes précautions, ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète, » éluda Lucius. « Drago rentrera à Poudlard dans sept ans. Et ma carrière au Ministère ne fait que commencer. Siéger à Poudlard me permet non seulement d'empêcher le vieux fou de mener à bien ses projets – tu avais entendu parler de cette histoire d'organiser une journée pour les parents, y compris les moldus ? – et aussi de me faire bien voir du cabinet du Ministre. Bagnold finira bien par tomber, et je peux t'assurer que ses laquais guettent la place depuis un moment. Fudge par exemple, en voilà un qui pourrait s'exécuter comme je l'entends. »

« Ne vois-tu pas un peu loin ? » s'amusa Severus en grimaçant un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas la question. La Guerre a bien amputé mon héritage, et Poudlard a toujours eu plus de poids sur le plan politique que l'on en attend. Que Dumbledore ait négligé la sécurité du Survivant national m'arrange bien, ça le discréditera aux yeux de tous. Je suis étonné que la Gazette n'ait toujours rien publié d'ailleurs. Pourtant cette foutue Skeeter trouvait l'histoire croustillante à souhait, elle était là tout à l'heure, une blonde insipide qui prenait des photos et se pavanait, » remarqua Lucius.

« N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'ébranler les fondations n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen d'assoir tes positions ? Je veux dire, tu as toujours mangé à tous les râteliers, selon ce qu'ils pouvaient t'apporter bien sûr, mais jusqu'ici tu ne t'es vraiment tourné que vers... » commença le maître des potions qui se fit interrompre bien vite.

« Tu es bien placé pour dire ce genre de choses, Severus, » coupa Lucius sur le ton du reproche. « Tu fais exactement la même chose. De manière encore plus perverse je dois dire. C'est à se demander où ce que sont devenues tes allégeances ! »

« Si tu me laissais terminer, tu comprendrais sans doute mieux ou je veux en venir, » conseilla Severus d'une voix doucereuse alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. « Je suis convaincu que Dumbledore te faciliterait bien des choses si tu laissais son précieux Potter en paix. Du moins, je pourrais lui soumettre l'idée... Et, sait-on jamais ? Le gamin pourrait servir, un jour ou l'autre. Il a l'âge de Drago, tu savais ? » souffla-t-il finalement en y instillant autant de persuasion qu'il le pouvait et Lucius sembla prendre en compte l'hypothèse un instant, se laisser prendre au jeu lentement et...

« Tu as peut-être raison, » concéda son ami l'air songeur. « Mais maintenant que la Gazette dispose des informations que je leur ai transmises, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. »

« Evidemment, tout ne fait que commencer ! » triompha Severus qui voyait enfin un plan efficace s'ébaucher.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Severus éternua bruyamment en sortant de sa cheminée – les cendres l'avaient toujours incommodé bien que le foyer fut entretenu avec soin – enfin de retour Impasse du Tisseur. Comme toujours, il se prit les pieds dans la table basse en cherchant l'interrupteur. Jeter un Lumos n'était pourtant pas bien difficile, mais il n'y pensait jamais.

La soirée n'avait pas pris la direction escomptée, mais il pourrait assurément en tirer quelque chose de positif, à condition que le vieux directeur tint compte de tous les tenants et aboutissants de la situation avant de condamner au plus vite l'unique solution qui semblait s'offrir à eux.

En baillant, Severus monta l'étroit escalier qui menait à l'étage et ouvrit la première porte sur sa gauche. Un bain serait des plus appréciables pour soulager la tension qu'il avait immanquablement accumulée au cours de la journée. Il ôta rapidement chaussures et chaussettes et le carrelage glacé sous ses pieds nus le fit frissonner. Puis il entreprit d'ouvrir les robinets d'eau chaude et froide, et une bonne minute passa avant que la température ne lui convienne. La robinetterie avait toujours été capricieuse, et le maître des potions ne comptait plus depuis longtemps les multiples travaux qu'il aurait à faire pour transformer cette vieille bicoque en une demeure confortable.

Avec un râle de plaisir presque imperceptible, Severus s'allongea dans la baignoire, passablement contrarié par le constat qu'il faisait systématiquement sans parvenir à s'en empêcher : elle avait toujours été bien trop courte pour qu'il put étendre ses jambes en entier. Mais la tiédeur du bain soulageait ses muscles tendus et il s'assoupit un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'eau devenue froide le réveilla désagréablement.

Le maître des potions enfila prestement un peignoir défraichi et se laissa choir lourdement sur son lit sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Demain serait un autre jour...

.

.

oOo

.

.

Vers neuf heures du matin, alors qu'il entamait un café serré à l'italienne et tartinait méthodiquement une tartine de marmelade d'orange, Severus se décida à ouvrir la fenêtre au volatile qui la frappait énergiquement du bec pour signaler sa présence depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il récupéra la Gazette du jour et déposa les quelques noises correspondant au tarif du journal dans la bourse prévue à cet effet qui était solidement attachée à la patte du hibou.

Le maître des potions découvrit sans surprise les gros titres et sauta directement à la page deux pour lire l'article consacré à l'ingérence de Dumbledore.

.

.

_L'avenir du Survivant : une plongée dans les intrigues du Directeur de Poudlard_

_Nous nous rappelons tous cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre 1981 où les Potter avaient tragiquement trouvé la mort et où leur jeune fils, Harry Potter, tout juste âgé d'un an et demi à l'époque, avait mis un terme à l'ascension de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom de manière inexpliquée. Mais nombreux sont ceux qui ignorent tout des manigances qui entourent le placement de ce pauvre enfant au lendemain de la chute du mage noir. Placement qui semblerait-il aurait pu lui coûter la vie. _

_Nous avons appris de source sûre que le jeune Potter avait alors été placé sous la garde de la famille moldue de Lily Potter. Bien entendu, le directeur de Poudlard a agi dans l'ombre du Ministère sans tenir compte des directives ministérielles habituellement appliquées lors de ce genre de situation et les services dédiés à la famille et à la protection de l'enfance ont été mis à l'écart. _

_Et aujourd'hui, l'état de l'Enfant-qui-a-survécu est des plus préoccupants. Il s'est avéré que les moldus chargés de l'éduquer lui ont fait subir de nombreux sévices, dont nous ignorons encore la nature exacte. Néanmoins, il est important de relever qu'Albus Dumbledore a une énième fois abusé des avantages et attributions liées à sa position au sein de notre communauté, et qu'à l'heure actuelle, il persiste à intercéder dans les affaires du Ministère, sans transparence aucune, pour tenter de façon hasardeuse de trouver un foyer au Survivant. _

_Nous savons que cet homme a fait beaucoup pour notre société, mais la vieillesse semble avoir pris le pas sur la sagesse légendaire qu'on a pu lui prêter et qui à présent semble parfaitement usurpée. _

_Rita Skeeter_

.

.

Severus continua de parcourir les différents articles consacrés au fameux scandale. Des supputations douteuses et un brin tordues pour la plupart, un soupçon de vérité, le tout **saupoudré** d'une bonne dose d'agitation. En bref, Lucius avait fait du sale boulot en confiant à cette foutue journaliste les bribes de l'affaire dont il avait eu écho, et il allait être délicat de sortir la tête haute de ce bourbier.

Le maître des potions se dépêcha d'enfiler cape et chaussures pour se rendre à Poudlard. Il saisit une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée et la jeta sans entrain dans le feu qu'il avait allumé au préalable d'un simple coup de baguette.

« Bureau du Directeur de Poudlard ! »

Severus s'épousseta les robes d'un geste agacé et embrassa la pièce du regard. Aucune trace du Directeur. Et son estomac se contracta d'appréhension à l'idée que Dumbledore se fût déjà pressé pour rendre une visite tout sauf courtoise à la Gazette, ou pire encore, au Ministère qui devait commencer à remuer ciel et terre pour éviter à l'affaire de prendre des proportions désastreuses auprès de l'opinion publique.

Tourner en rond dans la pièce n'était d'aucune utilité, aussi Severus se hasarda dans la petite bibliothèque adjacente au bureau où il espérait encore avoir une chance de trouver le Directeur. Evidemment, toujours pas de vieillard en vue.

Ne se laissant pas envahir par la panique pour autant, le maitre des potions dévala au pas de course plusieurs volées d'escaliers, traversa de nombreux couloirs et s'arrêta enfin, légèrement haletant à la porte de l'infirmerie. Si Dumbledore s'était absenté, il était logique que l'infirmière en fût informée. Quelqu'un devait bien surveiller le gamin Potter après tout.

Il frappa une première fois à la porte, mais pas on ne l'invita pas à entrer. Il persista, donna trois coups secs de plus, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Impatient et ne voyant pas d'autre option, Severus essaya d'entrer mais la porte restait close. Et comme il ne trouvait pas de meilleure alternative pour s'informer de l'endroit où pouvait être Dumbledore, il fit demi tour et retourna attendre dans le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Après avoir patienté une petite vingtaine de minute dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sagement installé dans un fauteuil et ignorant sa curiosité naturelle qui l'encourageait insidieusement à mettre le nez dans les attrayants papiers qui recouvraient l'essentiel de la table de travail, Severus finit par s'agiter sensiblement. Il se leva mollement de son siège, tenta de s'intéresser aux épais grimoires qui reposaient sur les étagères, mais son intérêt retomba très vite. Puis il jeta un oeil par la fenêtre, observa le parc vidé de tout étudiant qui lui sembla soudain morne.

En général, Severus répondait à quiconque lui posait la moindre question sur son emploi, que Poudlard était un lieu absolument insupportable lorsque les élèves étaient présents. Mais il savait pertinemment au fond de lui que le château, bien que magnifique, pouvait être des plus lugubres lorsque personne ne s'y pavanait. Soupirant à ce constat, il reporta son attention sur les documents éparpillés sur le bureau. De toute manière, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et cette petite entorse à la confiance que lui portait le vieux directeur ne pouvait pas avoir la moindre conséquence. Dans le meilleur des cas, il apprendrait rapidement où se trouvait Dumbledore, et le cas échéant, il n'aurait plus qu'à patienter encore un peu.

Etre espion impliquait entre autres d'être apte à fouiner avec une discrétion hors pair, et en ce domaine Severus était un as. Il parcourut des yeux le contenu de différents parchemins, reposant chaque feuillet à sa place avec méticulosité. Il lut encore une dernière note, provenant de toute évidence du service des Aurors. La convocation était polie mais stipulait à demi mot qu'aucun délai ni absence n'auraient su être tolérés.

Les sourcils froncés, le maître des potions s'avachit sans grâce sur l'imposant fauteuil directorial en cuir bordeaux. Tout à ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un sortir de la cheminée. Il se recomposa à la hâte un masque assuré, et posa prestement le papier qu'il tenait encore en main. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit l'arrivant.

« Lupin ? » articula-t-il incrédule en détaillant le dénommé Lupin qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demanda-t-il sans s'embarrasser de la politesse.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Rogue, » engagea plus aimablement Lupin, accordant même à son vis-à-vis un sourire las. « Tu as obtenu une promotion ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, » éluda le maitre des potions en quittant aussi dignement que possible le fauteuil du Directeur, se traitant mentalement au passage d'un bon nombre de noms d'oiseaux.

« Le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait me voir. Il m'a expliqué vaguement la situation par courrier et m'a dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Harry à Poudlard, une fois que la rentrée serait entamée, » expliqua posément Lupin.

« Ah... » fut la seule réponse qui vint à Severus, contrarié de ne pas avoir mieux été informé alors qu'il se chargeait déjà de toutes les basses besognes. « J'imagine que ça doit bien t'arranger, ta condition ne doit pas aider à trouver un emploi durable, » commenta-t-il perfidement.

« Peut-être, mais je ne suis certainement pas celui qui a le plus de cadavres dans ses placards, » rétorqua son ancien condisciple sans se départir de ce calme exaspérant qu'il affichait depuis son arrivée.

« De toute manière, Dumbledore est coincé chez les Aurors. M'est avis qu'il en aura pour un moment et que tu ferais mieux de revenir plus tard, » poursuivit Severus, le ton un rien suffisant, ignorant avec superbe la remarque désobligeante de Lupin.

« Je suis patient, je peux attendre. Il n'en aura sûrement pas pour longtemps, » estima Lupin en prenant ses aises sur une méridienne au fond de la pièce.

« Tu as lu le journal ce matin ? » demanda le maitre des potions qui reprit aussitôt que l'air intrigué de Lupin l'y invita. « La Gazette fait un foin de tous les diables autour de l'importance qu'a joué Dumbledore dans la garde de Potter en 81. Et de l'échec qu'on y connait, et... »

« Mais comment ont-ils su ? » coupa Lupin, l'inquiétude fissurant soudainement l'impassibilité imbuvable qu'il affichait jusqu'alors.

« Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, mais tu te doutes bien que leur informateur disposait d'informations suffisantes et que ce ne sont pas les meilleures intentions qui le motivent, » révéla Severus en s'asseyant sur un coin du bureau.

« J'imagine que tu n'es pas étranger à cette situation, » argua avec agressivité Lupin. Pour un peu, on se serait attendu à ce qu'il montre les crocs songea Severus.

« Crois ce que tu veux. Ça m'est complètement égal, » nargua Severus avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à... » commença Lupin qui réagit au quart de tour, comme le maitre des potions s'y attendait.

« Pas la peine de mordre, Lupin, » interrompit Severus. « Si tu étais un peu plus au courant des choses, tu saurais déjà que c'est toujours moi qui me retrouve à réparer les dégâts à la demande de Dumbledore. »

« Vu comme ça a réussi à James et Lily, permets moi de douter de tes capacités ! » s'exclama Lupin.

« Ne me parle plus jamais d'elle, » menaça Severus en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe et en sortant sa baguette. « Et tient toi pour dit que c'est grâce à moi que le gamin n'est plus chez ces abominables moldus. »

« C'est toi qui...? » s'étonna sincèrement Lupin. « Je croyais que Dumbledore leur avait rendu visite pour voir comment allait Harry et... »

« Et comme souvent, il passe sous silence les détails qui l'arrangent » termina sombrement Severus. « Mais la question n'est pas là, je ne suis pas ici pour récolter des fleurs. Maintenant tu y vas Lupin, j'ai à faire, » trancha-t-il.

« Je vais t'aider, on peut peut-être aller au Ministère, on pourrait... » tenta de proposer Lupin.

« Oui, bien sûr, fonçons dans le tas comme une bande de Gryffondor sans cervelle ! Eh bien ce sera sans moi ! » s'énerva Severus, qui se dirigea vers la cheminée sans demander son reste avant de jeter une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et d'annoncer clairement : « Manoir Malefoy ! »

.

.

oOo

.

.

Severus savait par avance que Lupin tenterait vraisemblablement de le suivre, mais il connaissait suffisamment l'endroit pour être au courant des protections qui permettaient l'accès au Manoir Malefoy. Peu de personnes pouvaient s'enorgueillir de pouvoir y accéder par Cheminette et Lupin n'en faisait assurément pas partie.

Un elfe de maison vint rapidement à sa rencontre. Un sort domestique spécifique permettait en effet d'informer les maitres de maison de la venue d'un visiteur, encore que celui mis en place ici avisait directement les domestiques. La petite créature lui demanda le motif de sa visite avant d' aller en référer à son maitre.

Peu après, Severus fut mené dans un somptueux salon aux murs crèmes et au mobilier d'ébène. Lucius paressait tranquillement sur un canapé tendu de velours pourpre en lisant une revue de Quidditch. Le maître de potions se racla la gorge pour s'annoncer.

« Tu sais que j'ai horreur des visites imprévues Severus, » débuta Lucius sans quitter des yeux son magazine. « Tu as vu l'article de Skeeter, c'est ça, hein ? »

« Entre autres. Mais si je suis là, c'est surtout parce que Dumbledore a été convoqué chez les Aurors, » répondit Severus en s'asseyant face à son ami.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu gros ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » s'enquit Lucius.

« Je suis passé à Poudlard. Plus personne n'y était et j'ai trouvé une convocation sur son bureau, » développa Severus en arrachant Quidditch Mag' des mains de Lucius qui ne prit même pas la peine de protester. Et encore heureux, pensa-t-il, il avait besoin d'attention, et l'attitude de son hôte l'agaçait prodigieusement. « En plus Dumbledore avait donné rendez-vous à quelqu'un et cette personne n'était pas prévenue du changement de programme. »

« Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire. Si quelqu'un avait vraiment voulu évoqué le cas de Potter avec Dumbledore, ça aurait été Bagnold. Tu t'alarmes inutilement mon ami, » le rassura Lucius avec détachement. « Quimby ! » appela-t-il ensuite, et un elfe transplana immédiatement dans le salon. « Ajoute un couvert pour le déjeuner, nous aurons un invité. »

.

.

oOo

.

.

Le déjeuner chez les Malefoy avait été inintéressant à souhait, et les incessants babillages de Drago qui avait été installé pour l'occasion à sa gauche lui avait donné mal au crane. Cependant, Lucius lui avait finalement promis qu'il gardait à l'esprit l'idée de servir en partie les intérêts de Dumbledore pour peu qu'à terme ils servent les siens si l'occasion se présentait. Il ne tenait plus qu'à Severus de lui assurer qu'il conserverait sa place au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard.

Severus rentra donc chez lui en début d'après-midi de fort mauvaise humeur. Une épaisse enveloppe cachetée au sceau de Poudlard trônait sur la table basse.

.

.

_Très cher Severus,_

_Le jeune Lupin m'a fait part de vos inquiétudes et suppositions concernant mon absence ce matin. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous rappeler en toute amitié que mon courrier est privé, et que les meilleures intentions n'ont pas à vous inciter à transgresser cette règle de courtoisie. Néanmoins, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur pour cette fois. Je sais que l'affaire qui nous occupe vous tient à coeur, et que cet écart partait d'un bon sentiment. _

_Les documents administratifs que la police moldue vous a fourni ont été traités avec soin par les Aurors, et Alastor m'a affirmé ce matin que tout était en ordre. J'ai obtenu la garde temporaire du petit Harry, mais les nouvelles relayées par la presse ne sont pas de bon augure pour nos affaires. Nous risquons de devoir trouver une solution rapide, et j'ose espérer que vous saurez convaincre Lucius Malefoy de rester en dehors de cela à l'avenir. J'attends toujours à ce propos que vous m'informiez de vos tractations en ce sens, et qui, je le souhaite, ne s'avèreront pas vaines._

_En tout cas, la balade que nous avons fait ce matin en compagnie de Poppy a enchanté Harry, et il ne lâche plus d'un pouce la salamandre en peluche que vous lui avez offert. Il lui a même trouvé un nom : Godric. Je suis certain que ces nouvelles ainsi que le dessin que je joins à cette missive vous raviront. Il en est très fier. _

_J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience, et vous propose de diner avec nous ce soir si vous êtes disponible,_

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. _

.

.

Effectivement, un deuxième feuillet accompagnait la lettre. Un dessin d'enfant, comme tout dessin d'enfant, n'était en rien une œuvre d'art. Deux personnages, l'un plus grand que l'autre se limitaient à des bâtons et des cercles. Pourtant, les couleurs utilisées par le gamin Potter ne prêtaient pas à confusion. Le corps du plus petit bonhomme était rouge pour le buste et bleu pour les jambes et un semblant de cheveux noirs avaient été ajouté à ce qui semblait être la tête. Le plus imposant en revanche avait été dessiné en noir uniquement, et quelques longs traits sombres encadraient le rond grossier qui formait le visage. À leurs pieds se trouvait des entrelacs zigzaguant de plusieurs teintes de verts, avec des pattes. Sans doute cette satanée peluche.

_Mais franchement, Godric ? _ Il allait falloir que Severus intervienne avant que Potter-Volume-Réduit ne soit irrémédiablement transformé en un lamentable Gryffondor. _Encore une idée du vieux fou, à tous les coups_. Toutefois, c'est avec un sourire que le maître des potions déposa en évidence le dessin sur le buffet de son salon, juste à côté de la Louche d'Argent.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bon, on ne voit pas Harry dans ce chapitre, mais rassurez-vous, on risque de le voir pas mal dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, mais elle viendra en son temps. D'ici un mois si tout va bien et à la condition que je n'ai pas trop de travail pour mes cours. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Tout est à Dame Rowling et je ne touche pas une noise en malmenant les personnages que je lui emprunte.

**Le bla-bla de l'auteur :** J'ai été très prise au printemps, et bien que j'attache beaucoup d'importance à cette histoire, elle n'était pas en haut de ma liste de priorités. Néanmoins, je ne l'abandonne pas, et je vais tenter de profiter des vacances pour avancer un peu la rédaction afin de pouvoir honorer un rythme d'un chapitre par mois environ à partir de la rentrée.

**Merci encore à celles qui ce sont souciées de l'avancée de cette histoire – elles se reconnaitront, mine de rien, ça a été un véritable soutien. Et encore merci à tous pour vos messages que je lis toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir**, et bien que je tâche d'y répondre avec rigueur, s'il l'un d'eux est passé à la trappe, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester par MP (avec toutes les nouveautés accompagnées de bugs divers sur feufeu, j'ai été un peu perdue dernièrement).

Vous devez commencer à connaître le principe du défi sur lequel repose cette histoire, le bien-nommé « _Des Mots, des Idées_ » organisé par **Yebbeka** dans la _Salle de Jeux_ du **FoF **(lien disponible sur mon profil). Ici je devais placer les mots suivants qui sont repérables dans le texte en caractères gras : **camembert, retard, tyrannie, mariage, aberrant **et** juxtaposer**. Je précise que j'ai outrageusement dépassé le délai accordé... Bref,

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Avant chaque rentrée, Severus respectait toujours le même rituel. Un rituel bien peu élaboré, mais qui en plus de constituer une routine rassurante, lui évitait d'oublier quoique ce fut. L'année de sa première prise de poste à Poudlard, à son retour Impasse du Tisseur pour les vacances de Noël, il avait eu la déplaisante surprise de retrouver au fond de son frigidaire un amas de moisissures répugnantes qui dégageait une odeur de **camembert** avarié. Le maître des potions avait toujours eu les fromages français en horreur, n'en déplaise aux gastronomes.

Aussi, en cette veille de pré-rentrée scolaire, Severus commençait à rassembler paresseusement les quelques effets qu'il souhaitait emporter avec lui. Ce qui concrètement se limitait à peu de choses, ses possessions personnelles étant relativement limitées. Toujours est-il que lorsque son regard se posa sur le buffet de son salon, il ne put empêcher des sentiments contradictoires de l'assaillir.

Il s'approcha à pas lents du meuble en chêne brut taillé grossièrement et observa les deux objets qui trônaient fièrement au dessus. Jamais le maître des potions n'avait envisagé de laisser ainsi en évidence quoique ce fut pouvant attester d'un attachement quelconque de sa part. Et raisonner en termes d'attaches était tout sauf acceptable selon lui.

Severus resta donc planté là, devant ce vieux buffet hérité de feu ses géniteurs, à se demander comment il en était arrivé à laisser des indices le concernant aux yeux de tous. De même si l'on pouvait les qualifier ainsi, d'ailleurs. Il pouvait encore concevoir de s'être laisser emporter par une légère vague d'orgueil – la Louche d'Argent était après tout le témoin immobile et muet d'une réussite honnête qu'il ne devait qu'à lui-même, mais le dessin d'enfant, **juxtaposé** au prix prestigieux qu'il avait reçu si peu de temps avant le laissait songeur.

Un espion ne devait avoir aucune faiblesse, aucune pitié, et bien que ses exactions d'ancien Mangemort ne furent plus d'actualité, le dessin de Potter-Volume-Réduit marquait immanquablement une faille quelque part, tapie au fond de lui, et sur laquelle Severus ne parvenait à poser le qualificatif adéquat.

C'est donc un peu piteux que Severus en conclut qu'il s'était fait avoir de la manière la plus fourbe qui fut par un gamin encore ignorant de toutes les subtilités nécessaires à une manipulation en bonne et due forme, bien qu'il ne le reconnaitrait jamais en présence d'un tiers – la constatation étant suffisamment douloureuse en elle-même, forte d'implications qu'il était préférable de taire.

Le maître des potions décida finalement que ce gribouillis à l'abstraction toute relative, serait bien mieux parmi ses vieux souvenirs, au fond de la malle de sa mère. Il plia soigneusement en quatre la feuille, puis se dirigea vers le placard de l'entrée pour y remiser proprement le dessin, bien à l'abri de sa vue.

Ce faisant, Severus songea que l'Insupportable-Sournois-en-Culottes-Courtes ignorait certainement à quoi ressemblait sa mère. Il choisit donc avec soin deux photographies de Lily afin de pouvoir, si l'enfant le méritait un jour – ce dont il doutait encore avec une vigueur un rien hypocrite, les lui montrer. Tout affairé à sceller la porte du placard d'une kyrielle de sorts plus ou moins douteux, le maître des potions en oublia le dessin qui était resté au fond de la poche de sa robe, et qui avait été rejoint par les deux clichés représentant Lily. Et inutile de lui parler d'_acte manqué_, ce n'était pas à Poudlard que l'on évoquait Freud.

Tout les volets de la maison avait été fermés, l'électricité et le gaz étaient coupés, et sa valise l'attendait patiemment devant la cheminée. Severus lança prestement un _Incendio_ dans l'âtre qui illumina la pièce sombre le temps qu'il en disparut en une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette. Une fois de plus, tout était parfait et il n'était pas en** retard**.

.

.

oOo

.

.

A Poudlard, on se serait cru en plein déménagement. Une fois n'est pas coutume, on apercevait les Elfes de Maison courir en tous sens, leurs maigres bras chargés de cartons de toutes sortes, piaillant et faisant des courbettes dès qu'ils croisaient un être humain. Cette effervescence avait un goût de rentrée qui aurait fait curieusement sourire Severus si ce plaisir n'avait pas été assombri par la perspective d'une réunion d'abord en hauts lieux en compagnie du Directeur de l'établissement, puis celle non moins soucieuse en compagnie de l'ensemble du personnel.

D'ordinaire, Severus accédait directement au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore en empruntant sa cheminée personnelle, mais il s'agissait là d'un privilège qu'il était préférable d'ignorer ce jour-ci pour éviter les jalousies mal-placées du corps enseignant. Tous les ans, une cheminée située près des cuisines était reliée par le Réseau Officiel des Cheminettes de Grande-Bretagne afin de faciliter aux professeurs l'accès à Poudlard et une personne était toujours chargée de leur accueil.

C'est ainsi que le maître des potions entrevit pour la première fois Argus Rusard, nouvellement promu concierge de Poudlard. Lucius n'avait menti qu'à moitié lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'aspect miteux du Cracmol, toute considération de supériorité du sang mise à part. Severus le salua brièvement et lui transmit ses bagages afin qu'il organisa leur acheminement vers ses quartiers, puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier le plus proche pour accéder aux étages.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Severus frappa trois coups secs à la porte du bureau du Directeur qui le fit entrer immédiatement. Le vieil homme, tranquillement assis derrière sa table de travail, terminait de remettre en ordre ce qui semblait être à première vue des dossiers scolaires et leva sur lui un regard fatigué :

« Mon ami, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir si tôt. Entre la rentrée et Harry, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête », le salua Dumbledore en souriant, sans pour autant se départir de l'air las qui abimait ses traits, lui conférant pour une fois l'âge qu'il devait avoir.

« J'ai pour habitude d'honorer mes rendez-vous », commenta sobrement le maître des potions. « Vous avez manifesté le désir de me voir avant la réunion _officielle_ », rappela-t-il en insistant à dessein sur le dernier mot pour marquer qu'en comparaison, son excès de zèle était tout sauf volontaire.

« En effet. Nous n'avons pas eu la possibilité de nous entretenir véritablement lorsque vous êtes venu à diner la semaine dernière » s'excusa Dumbledore. « Mais il faut bien que je vous informe des nouvelles dispositions que j'ai prises », ajouta-t-il en se levant tandis que Severus pour sa part levait les yeux au ciel à l'évocation de leur dernière rencontre.

Le souvenir cuisant de sa dernière visite à Poudlard et du diner qui avait suivi le lendemain organisé en comité restreint _en l'honneur_ du petit protégé du Directeur remuait en lui des vagues d'agacement incontrôlables et incontrôlées.

Non seulement Severus était passé pour un imbécile la première fois, et la seconde, il avait dû supporter les exclamations ravies de l'infirmière qui ne cessait de commenter les dernières trouvailles de Potter-en-Culotte-Courtes – qui s'était ridiculement entiché de Peeves, et celles non moins exaspérantes de Dumbledore qui avait ressassé toute la soirée durant à quel point le loup-garou était bon pédagogue avec l'enfant et comme il était fantastique qu'il eut accepté d'assurer le rôle de _nounou du Survivant_ à la rentrée – _que de prestige !_

« Il faut avouer que vous étiez plus occupé à radoter les qualités Lupin qu'à mettre à plat nos affaires », s'agaça le maître des potions.

« Voyons Severus, le rôle de l'enfant jaloux vous sied bien mal » railla le vieil imbécile en se permettant de saisir son bras et de l'entrainer vers la bibliothèque attenant au bureau. « Et puis j'ai reçu un courrier très rassurant de votre ami Lucius. Il semblerait que vos tractations prennent doucement effet », continua-t-il.

Sceptique, Severus invita du regard son interlocuteur à poursuivre.

« Il m'a contacté, pour le conseil d'administration. Bien évidemment, il n'évoque aucunement Harry et la tournure médiatique qu'a pris la situation dans sa lettre, mais... Attendez, je vais vous la chercher, ce sera plus simple » développa Dumbledore en se déplaçant jusqu'à un secrétaire en merisier qui faisait face à la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

Le vieil homme fouilla dans un tiroir quelques instants et en sorti deux rouleaux de parchemin précieusement retenus ensemble par un ruban de satin pourpre.

« Tenez, lisez », lui proposa Dumbledore en lui tendant la missive. « C'est édifiant ! »

.

.

_Cher Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Je me permets de vous contacter en personne afin de vous entretenir d'un sujet fort délicat qui me perturbe au plus haut point dernièrement. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette audace, et ne prendrez pas ombrage de l'intérêt direct que je porte à votre regard sur notre école aujourd'hui. _

_Comme vous le savez, le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard a décidé qu'il serait préférable de réviser les procédures d'intégration de l'équipe. Ma position est bien entendue contestée puisque le poste que j'occupe actuellement m'a été accordé à titre exceptionnel en raison du décès de mon père, Abraxas Malefoy. Néanmoins, et vous mieux que quiconque pourrez en juger, il me semble que l'intendance que j'ai assurée a fourni à Poudlard de nombreux résultats. _

_Vous n'ignorez pas non plus que le Ministère a enfin mis un terme aux allégations douteuses qu'il proférait à l'encontre de la respectabilité de ma famille. Fort heureusement, la menace notoire que représentait le Seigneur des Ténèbres appartient désormais au passé, et nous n'en remercierons jamais assez le jeune Potter. _

_En hommes raisonnables que nous sommes, je suis convaincu que nous pourrons trouver ensemble un terrain d'entente mutuelle, sensé et riche en perspectives honorables. _

_Pour être efficace, le Conseil d'Administration de l'école se doit de rassembler des membres de notre communauté issus de toutes origines, j'en conviens. Et c'est dans cet esprit de diversité que ma place en son sein n'en est que plus légitime. Aujourd'hui, je suis l'unique représentant du conseil issu de la maison Serpentard, et c'est dans ce souci d'objectivité de l'équipe que j'estime y avoir ma place à part entière. _

_Les différents entre les maisons ont de tous temps été responsables de bien des écueils et notre communauté doit en tenir compte pour mieux se relever. La Grande Guerre est certes derrière nous, mais c'est pour mieux éviter de tels drames à l'avenir que nous devons afficher désormais un front uni. _

_Poudlard est le premier lieu de rencontre d'Angleterre pour nos enfants, et c'est ici qu'ils forgent leur caractère. Pour pouvoir élever leurs esprits, des dispositions claires et justes doivent être mises en oeuvre. Et c'est ici qu'intervient le Conseil d'Administration. En s'intéressant non seulement à l'aspect financier du bon fonctionnement de l'établissement, il est aussi le pilier des directives ministérielles et de leur application pour le plus grand bien de notre jeunesse._

_Je fais donc appel à vous, Monsieur, pour que vous teniez compte de la plus sage des manières des intérêts que nous avons tous deux à coeur._

_Je reste votre dévoué,_

_Lucius Malefoy. _

_._

_._

Severus était scié, tant et tellement ébahi qu'il en serait tombé de sa chaise pour peu que le dossier fut trop bas. Décidément, l'appartenance de Lucius à la maison Serpentard, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, n'était pas à mettre en doute. Il s'était attendu à tout, mais ce cirage de bottes en bonne et due forme, mâtiné de sous-entendus suffisamment explicites pour qui fut avisé, était prodigieusement culotté !

« Je pense que vous avez compris aussi bien que moi qu'il est dans votre intérêt d'accéder à sa requête pour obtenir son silence, et son aide, en cas de nécessité », conclut le maitre des potions.

« Oui, je le crains », soupira le Directeur de Poudlard en commençant à servir le thé qu'un elfe de maison avait dû apporter alors que Severus lisait la lettre de Lucius. « Enfin, la presse semble commencer à se lasser de notre affaire, c'est l'essentiel. Tant que Malefoy ne met pas d'huile sur le feu, nous serons tranquilles. »

« Vous êtes donc officiellement le tuteur de Potter ? » s'enquit Severus en remuant le contenu de la tasse que Dumbledore lui avait tendue.

« Pas exactement », répondit le vieil homme. « Disons que sa garde m'est temporairement accordée jusqu'à ce que nous lui trouvions un placement adapté. »

« Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de le confier à n'importe qui ? » s'indigna le maître des potions, cessant de mélanger le sucre qu'il avait ajouté à son thé.

« Bien sûr que non, Severus », le rassura le directeur de Poudlard. « Mais le Ministère s'est montré très clair à ce sujet. Harry doit vivre dans un environnement adapté à un jeune enfant. Et Poudlard... »

« Poudlard est un endroit sûr. Et je ne vois pas en quoi vous ne seriez pas un tuteur approprié pour ce gamin », le coupa Severus.

Dumbledore sirota une gorgée de thé puis sembla réfléchir un moment avant de reprendre :

« Ce que j'entends par environnement adapté, Severus, c'est surtout une véritable famille, un foyer. Un homme âgé ayant autant de responsabilités que moi ne correspond pas au profil exigé par le service des affaires familiales du Ministère. Amelia Bones me l'avait bien signifié lorsque je l'avais rencontrée. Rien ne l'obligeait à me fournir les documents que vous avez transmis aux Aurors moldus, ni à nous faciliter autant les choses sur le plan juridique. Disons, qu'elle l'a fait par amitié pour un vieux professeur », révéla le Directeur en esquissant un sourire triste.

« Justement, vous avez utilisé votre influence pour obtenir ces... _facilités_ », argua le maître des potions. « Rien ne vous empêche de faire de même pour obtenir la garde définitive de Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas décemment le laisser aller n'importe où. Sans compter qu'il y aura foule à vouloir accueillir le_ Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu_, vous allez avoir droit à de sacrés ronds de jambes ! » poursuivit-il avec aigreur.

« C'est pourquoi je dispose de six mois pour lui trouver un placement convenable. Enfin, il est temps de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour la réunion pédagogique. Je vous y rejoins dans quelques instants », le congédia Dumbledore, sans se départir de cet air contrit qu'il affichait depuis le début de leur entretien.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Revoir les collègues qu'il devait supporter à l'année n'avait guère enchanté Severus qui regretta une fois de plus, comme à chaque rentrée d'ailleurs, de ne pas avoir fait preuve de plus de civilité alors qu'il était encore étudiant.

Pendant une heure et demie, il avait soutenu les regards courroucés de Minerva McGonagall qui n'avait jamais digéré qu'il intègre le corps enseignant de Poudlard compte tenu de son passé avéré de Mangemort – bien qu'elle le sut repenti depuis belle lurette. Ceux, méfiants, de Flitwick qui devait encore se souvenir de ce _malencontreux_ mouvement de baguette qu'avait amorcé Severus lors d'un cours quelque peu agité, et qui avait valu au minuscule professeur un aller simple pour l'infirmerie – _la rancune est parfois tenace_.

Quant à ses autres compagnons de galère consentants, le maître des potions leur accordait tellement peu de crédit qu'il n'y avait pas même fait attention.

Néanmoins, on avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Une fois passés les concertations soporifiques sur qui serait d'astreinte lors des weekends à Pré-au-Lard, ou encore qui des enseignants prendrait en charge l'organisation du roulement des rondes de nuit, Remus Lupin avait fait une entrée un brin dramatique : Potter était passé de Volume-Réduit à Nez-en-Sang.

« Merlin, pauvre petit ! » s'écria la dévouée Pomfresh en se précipitant vers le loup-garou qui tenait son colis chouinant bien serré contre lui tout en lui appliquant un mouchoir sur le nez.

« Je l'ai laissé courir dans le couloir, il était tellement content de voir un peu de monde... », se justifia Lupin, la tête basse et les joues rouges de honte.

« Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne sait pas dire non », commenta Severus, perfide, ce qui lui apporta de nouveau nombre de regards incendiaires.

« Allons, allons, ce n'est qu'un léger incident », tempéra Dumbledore levant les mains en un dérisoire signe de paix alors que Lupin tentait difficilement de garder contenance.

La bêtise du loup-garou n'allait tout de même pas jusqu'à montrer les crocs en public, au grand dam de Severus qui aurait été ravi de le voir se ridiculiser devant ses collègues. Mais une fois que tout le monde se fut enquis _des jours en péril_ du malheureux bambin, la surprise et les congratulations se firent une place bruyante dans la discussion.

Chacun y allait de bon coeur à féliciter aussi bien le vieux directeur d'avoir sauvé Potter-Volume-Réduit des griffes des moldus ô combien cruels qui l'avaient tant malmené que de donner l'accolade à Lupin qui saurait assurément remplir avec brio sa tâche d'éducateur temporaire, compte tenu de sa douceur et du bon sens légendaire que lui reconnaissait les plus anciens de l'équipe.

Dans un coin de la pièce, assit sur une chaise qu'il basculait d'avant en arrière plus par agacement que désinvolture, Severus observait la scène les bras croisés, avec plus d'amertume qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Le mouflet qui avait finalement été déposé à terre en vint à porter son attention sur lui. Du moins, le maître des potions songea que le gamin devait chercher une nouvelle ânerie pour se faire remarquer, après tout, il n'était lui-même que peu digne d'intérêt. Il l'ignora donc avec autant de superbe que le lui permettait son orgueil blessé.

Aussi **aberrant **que cela soit, Potter-en-Culottes-Courtes se dirigea pourtant droit vers lui et Severus manqua en tomber de sa chaise d'étonnement – _Merlin soit louer la solidité du mobilier de Poudlard ! _Prêtant malgré lui plus d'attention qu'il n'aurait souhaité le faire paraître au gamin qui était désormais à moins de deux mètres de lui, la lèvre passablement tremblante et le nez toujours sale, Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un morceau de peluche verte qui dépassait de la poche ventrale du sweat rouge à capuche que portait ce dernier.

« Bonjour monsieur Sev'rus, » le salua timidement le marmot, ramenant sa main droite sur le bout vert qui pendait de la poche du vêtement.

Estomaqué par le toupet de Potter-Volume-Réduit qui osait lui adresser la parole sans qu'un tiers ne l'eut obligé à le faire au préalable, le maître de potions ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui demander :

« C'est Gryffon dans ta poche ? »

« Mais non, je l'a appelé Godric, voyons », répondit le gamin en tortillant entre ses deux mains la peluche qu'il avait à présent complètement sortie de sa poche. « Quand j'a tombé il s'est un peu abimé », continua-t-il la mine contrite et quelques larmes dans les yeux.

« On dit je l'_ai _appelé, et je _suis_ tombé, Potter », commenta le maître des potions en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alors que Severus s'apprêtait à expliquer plus précisément au mouflet les subtilités de la conjugaison des auxiliaires, une larme dévala la joue de Potter-Volume-Réduit. Aussi, dans sa grande mansuétude, le maître des potions nota mentalement de remettre à plus tard cette lutte contre les maladresses syntaxiques qu'il menait auprès de chaque enfant en bas âge qui croisait sa route. Et si Potter ne devait échapper à la règle, le moment aurait cependant été mal choisi.

« Donne moi donc ce machin, je vais m'en occuper » embraya Severus d'un ton brusque en tendant une main impérieuse.

L'enfant ne rechigna pas même un instant et lui donna immédiatement la peluche, sans une once de méfiance. Le doudou était légèrement mal en point – une patte vaguement arrachée laissait entrevoir un peu de mousse, mais rien qu'un Reparo ne saurait résoudre. En un coup de baguette que Severus s'était efforcé de faire paraître aussi chirurgical que possible pour impressionner Potter-en-Culottes-Courtes, tout était rentré en ordre, et le gamin avait récupéré la salamandre en un morceau.

« Merci, vous êtes gentil, vous », remercia le marmot en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

« C'est ça... maintenant, file avant que quelqu'un ne doive à nouveau s'inquiéter pour toi », le congédia pour la forme Severus en retenant un sourire qui aurait sans doute étiré ses lèvres si Lupin n'avait pas débarqué à cet instant pour récupérer le gosse.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Les cours avaient repris depuis bientôt un mois lorsque Severus fut de nouveau convoqué par Albus Dumbledore. Le mois de septembre s'était déroulé sans plus d'encombres que les quelques chaudrons que la maladresse perpétuelle d'une Poufsouffle de première année – une certaine Tonks qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier – avait fait éclater deux semaines d'affilée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fut arraché à son cours en ce triste après-midi d'automne par le concierge qui lui avait annoncé qu'il était attendu au pied levé par le Directeur.

Comme d'ordinaire, le vieil homme l'attendait dans la bibliothèque attenant au bureau devant une tasse de thé. Toutefois, Severus remarqua immédiatement une autre présence, désagréable de surcroit, celle de Lupin, qui avait manifestement été convié. Le loup-garou, pour une fois amputé du précieux Potter qui ne lui lâchait que rarement la grappe affichait un air inquiet qui allait à merveille avec le teint gris du Directeur.

Severus soupira en devinant que cette petite réunion n'aurait rien d'amicale. A en croire les têtes d'enterrement qu'affichaient les _deux anges gardiens de Potter_ comme les avait surnommés l'opinion publique en passant son nom à la trappe dans la presse – quitte à faire dans l'allusion moldue, ils auraient tapé plus juste en parlant de Sainte Trinité, même si le maître des potions doutait qui du Père, du Fils ou du Saint Esprit il aurait le mieux incarné – mais associer un ancien Mangemort au sauvetage de l'Elu n'aurait été guère vendeur. Il s'installa donc directement à leurs côtés sans s'annoncer, les faisant sursauter. Fier de son effet, il ôta sa cape avec flegme avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :

« Potter aurait-il trépassé ? » les tança-t-il avec un sourire en coin amusé.

« Vous pourriez faire preuve d'un minimum de sérieux Severus, si je vous ai fait mandé aussi vite, c'est que votre présence est requise pour une affaire importante », lui reprocha Dumbledore qui ne goûtait guère la plaisanterie, pas plus que Lupin d'ailleurs, qui avait froncé les sourcils de mécontentement ; bien entendu, le sourire de Severus s'élargit à cette vue, inutile de le préciser.

« Black s'est tiré d'Azkaban », cracha le loup-garou pour toute explication, oublieux du langage châtié qu'il utilisait habituellement.

Instantanément, le maître des potions s'assombrit. Non pas que ses capacités de jugement s'amenuisent, mais ce qu'il avait pris pour des simagrées n'en étaient incontestablement pas et la situation ne l'amusait désormais plus du tout lui non plus. Qu'il fut question de son ancien condisciple n'était pas étranger à cela. Black lui avait pourri la vie durant toute sa scolarité, et le savoir hors des murs de la prison sorcière après ce qu'il avait fait à Lily – _et Potter_ ajoutait insidieusement à ses pensées une petite voix railleuse usuellement appelée conscience, en plus de l'inquiéter, le mettait hors de lui.

« Mais c'est absolument insensé ! On ne peut pas sortir d'Azkaban », asséna Severus en martelant de frustration la table de plusieurs coups de poing rageurs, comme un enfant qui aurait appris que la fée des dents n'existait pas.

« Malheureusement mon ami, j'ai bien peur que Sirius Black ait une fois de plus fait exception à la règle. Alastor m'a envoyé un Hibou dès qu'il a appris la nouvelle. Black n'était plus dans sa cellule ce matin », détailla avec un regret manifeste le vieil homme dont la voix était comme éteinte.

« Le Ministère va vouloir envoyer des Détraqueurs à Poudlard aussi. Maugrey estime qu'avec les différents articles qui sont parus depuis août Harry pourrait être une cible potentielle », ajouta Lupin qui, la pleine lune approchant, avait yeux cernés et les joues creuses.

« Ils ne vont tout de même pas envoyer ces infectes créatures à Poudlard ? » protesta le maître de potions, plus qu'horrifié à l'idée de devoir côtoyer au quotidien les tristement célèbres gardiens d'Azkaban qu'il avait déjà eu à supporter lors de son court emprisonnement et du procès qui avait suivi à la fin de la guerre. Il en frissonnait d'avance, et pas de plaisir.

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment le choix... », répondit laconiquement le loup-garou.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter dans les jours qui viennent. La position de Bagnold était déjà précaire, mais avec cet incident, il est certain que le Magenmagot va se réunir en urgence pour le destituer de ses fonctions. Je verrais également si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour empêcher la présence de Détraqueurs à l'école », poursuivit Dumbledore, mettant en valeurs les conséquences nombreuses qu'aurait l'évasion de Black sur le monde sorcier qui peinait encore à se relever de la guerre. « Pensez-vous que Black puisse tenter d'entrer en contact avec d'anciens Mangemorts Severus ? »

« Je l'ignore, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne pense pas. Black ne s'est jamais présenté à la moindre réunion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours tenu secrète l'identité de l'espion des Potter », déclara le maître des potions.

« Et Malefoy n'en saurait pas plus, lui ? » insista Lupin, toujours soupçonneux à l'encontre de Severus. « Vous pourriez le contacter, Professeur, non ? » ajouta-t-il plus poliment à l'adresse du Directeur de Poudlard.

« Je ne doute pas une minute des dires de Severus. Remus, vous devriez en faire de même, il nous a bien assez montré de dévouement pour que nous nous permettions encore de mettre sa parole en doute », admonesta le vieil homme, et le maître des potions apprécia le geste.

« Pour ce que cela a valu à James... » laissa pourtant échapper le loup-garou malgré l'avertissement de Dumbledore.

« Si tu n'avais pas été ce que tu es, peut-être bien que Black n'aurait pas été choisi comme gardien du secret par cet abruti de Potter, et Lily ne serait pas morte ! » s'emporta Severus, qui s'était soudainement levé de son siège, sa main droite fermement serrée autour de sa baguette.

« Silence ! » ordonna le Directeur qui récupéra dans la foulée les baguettes de ses deux anciens élèves d'un Expelliarmus informulé maîtrisé que Severus n'avait pas vu venir.

Deux bonnes minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles le maître de potions fit appelle à l'Occlumencie pour faire refluer les vagues de colère assassine qui l'assaillaient malgré lui. Le refuge que lui apporta sa méditation ne le rendit pas plus serein, mais lui permit néanmoins de montrer à nouveau un visage neutre et dénué de toute expression à ses deux interlocuteurs.

Bien sûr il n'en était pas de même pour Lupin, que l'approche de la pleine lune rendait plus irritable que de raison, et dont la lèvre supérieure tressautait sans discontinuer, comme la babine d'un chien que l'on aurait attaché à une chaine trop courte et auquel on tendrait un os à distance, rappelant à Severus le caractère inéluctable de cette animalité à laquelle il avait été confronté lorsqu'il n'avait que quinze ans. Une fois encore, ç'avait été la faute de Black, _évidemment_.

« Si je vous ai convoqué tous les deux, c'est bien entendu pour Harry. Il est nécessaire que vous ne le fassiez plus sortir de Poudlard Remus, et que vous ne le quittiez pas des yeux. Quant à vous Severus, comme vous devez le savoir, la pleine lune aura lieu dans deux jours et je serais absent. Monsieur Lupin ne pourra donc pas assurer ses fonctions auprès de Harry et je ne souhaite pas le confier à Poppy dans de telles circonstances. Vous devrez donc vous en occuper », leur expliqua Dumbledore en leur lançant un regard réfrigérant dont l'autorité aurait pu faire pâlir Minerva McGonagall, pourtant réputée pour ses oeillades sévères.

.

.

oOo

.

.

L'insupportable directeur n'avait laissé place ni aux protestations de Lupin qui jugeait que le maître des potions tenait plus de la menace que d'un gage de sécurité pour Potter-Volume-Réduit, ni au refus de Severus qui avait fait pourtant judicieusement remarquer qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus affable qui fut en présence d'enfants, et que bon nombre de ses élèves abonderaient en ce sens si quelqu'un se donnait la peine de les écouter.

Véritable marque de désespérance que celui qui en arrive à se planter la baguette dans le pied, c'était dire comme le maître des potions répugnait à devoir garder le marmot, mais Dumbledore était resté inflexible. Autrement dit, Severus n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se présenter à l'heure dite devant le tableau qui marquait l'entrée des quartiers de Lupin – un ridicule portrait de Bleiz (1) entouré de ses loups.

Le salon tapissé de rouge et or dans lequel Lupin le fit pénétrer était de mauvais goût et Severus retint le commentaire qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue – _les Gryffondors manquaient incontestablement de libre-arbitre pour en arriver à décorer leur intérieur aux couleurs de leur ancienne maison_, tout comme il évita de relever le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce – _on ne laisse pas décemment un gamin étaler ses jouets aussi près d'une cheminée_.

Le tour du propriétaire fut vite fait, puisqu'en dehors du salon, l'appartement ne contenait que trois autres pièces, dont une salle de bain. Lupin avait fait changé ses draps par un elfe de maison le matin même – encore heureux ! En revanche, Severus n'avait pu mettre le nez dans celle de Potter-Volume-Réduit, puisque Lupin avait décrété que le marmot devait faire une sieste tous les jours et sans faute, deux heures entre le déjeuner et le goûter, et qu'il était hors de question de risquer de réveiller le _pauvre petit_ pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Un espace avait été aménagé dans un angle du salon pour qu'il fut possible de préparer quelques encas sans avoir besoin de recourir systématiquement aux elfes de maison. Lupin y entreprit de préparer du thé, mais ses gestes étaient fébriles et il fit tomber maladroitement la petite casserole en étain qu'il avait mise à chauffer. Severus ne put se retenir cette fois-ci :

« J'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à passer derrière toi en plus d'avoir à pouponner », railla le maître des potions alors que Lupin lançait un Récurvite pour nettoyer le désordre. « Dumbledore t'a bien affecté un elfe, non ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons Rogue », rétorqua le loup-garou, la voix rauque. « Je t'ai fait une liste, pour Harry. Ce n'est pas un enfant difficile, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes pour t'en occuper, il est très sage », poursuivit-il en déposant un plateau sur la table basse et en s'installant sur le Chesterfield en cuir ocre face à Severus.

Le maître des potions renifla dédaigneusement en prenant la tasse que lui tendit Lupin. Son ancien condisciple était dans un état des plus lamentable, et bien que Severus n'eut que faire de la cause des loup-garous en général, il se surprit à penser qu'il avait lu récemment un article susceptible d'éveiller son intérêt dans la revue de septembre du _Catalogue Canadien des Compétents Potionnistes_.

« Il paraîtrait que quelqu'un s'intéresse au bien-être des gens comme toi », hasarda Severus qui jugeait que lancer la conversation sur un sujet autre que les terreurs nocturnes ou le plat préféré de Potter-Volume-Réduit ne pouvait que rendre l'obligation moins pénible.

« Viens en au but, Rogue », l'engagea Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien, j'ai pris récemment connaissance des travaux préliminaires d'un chercheur argentin, un certain Ernesto Lobo. Il chercherait une solution pour pallier à la menace que représente pour tous la lycanthropie », expliqua le maître des potions en affichant cet air présomptueux qu'on ceux qui sont convaincus de détenir une science inaccessible au commun des mortels.

« Je vois, encore un nouveau moyen de faire disparaître les importuns pour le bien de la sécurité nationale... », s'agaça son interlocuteur, et Severus hocha machinalement la tête, comprenant que Lupin faisait allusion à une politique sordide mise en branle par le Ministère de la Magie américain dans les années 60.

A l'époque, la **tyrannie** du maccarthysme polluait toutes les couches de la société américaine moldue, et les dirigeants sorciers s'en étaient inspirés dans la forme, encourageant tout un chacun à dénoncer son voisin non pas parce qu'il aurait été communiste en ce cas, mais parce qu'il aurait été lycanthrope. La chasse au loup avait été ouverte et une politique de purification spéciste avait été mise en oeuvre. On avait alors fait empoisonner divers lycanthropes, avérés ou non.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, Lubo travaille dans l'optique de rendre les transformations moins douloureuses et surtout, moins dangereuses pour ceux qui passeraient malencontreusement près d'un loup-garou en période de pleine lune », contredit Severus en grimaçant de dégoût – _il fallait être sacrément allumé pour se soucier du bien-être d'un garou !_

« C'est formidable ! D'où tiens-tu ça ? » s'enthousiasma Lupin – _tellement prévisible_...

« Un article de la revue qui m'a attribué un prix cet été » précisa orgueilleusement le maître des potions avec un sourire fat. « Mais ne te fais pas de faux-espoirs, le gouvernement argentin l'a assigné à résidence et ses fonds ont été saisis. C'est tout à fait dommageable pour la communauté des chercheurs en potions. Un esprit brillant, mais il aurait mieux fait de se consacrer à une thèse d'utilité plus générale », continua-t-il, l'air faussement ennuyé.

Lupin baissa le regard et Severus n'en fut pour autant guère satisfait. Il aurait espéré un peu plus de combattivité de la part de l'ancien Gryffondor qu'il prit presque en pitié. Tant de résignation devant sa condition en était presque pathétique.

« Au fait, ce cher Black n'aurait pas tenté de te contacter ? » provoqua le maître des potions qui ne supportait définitivement pas le caractère indolent du loup-garou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais l'accueillir les bras ouverts, après tout ce qu'il a fait ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale... » commença à s'emporter Lupin pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus, mais le loup-garou s'était interrompu de façon bien trop soudaine pour être naturelle.

Severus regarda Lupin traverser la pièce à grandes enjambées sans qu'il ne se soucia aucunement de lui. La porte de la chambre de Potter-en-Culottes-Courtes était légèrement entrouverte et la tête du gamin en dépassait. Contrarié d'être délaissé pour un marmot impoli, le maître des potions soupira de mécontentement et lança un regard incendiaire au gamin lorsque Lupin l'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Dis bonjour à Severus s'il te plait, Harry », ordonna avec douceur le loup-garou.

« Bonjour monsieur Sev'rus », salua le gamin d'une voix ensommeillée.

Severus eut à peine le temps de relever la prononciation douteuse de son prénom, que déjà Potter-Volume-Réduit embrayait sur des babillages soporifiques au possible auxquels Lupin répondait avec une patience pleine de ferveur dont il ne disposerait jamais.

Durant une heure qui lui parut interminable, le maître des potions écouta d'une oreille distraite les dernières recommandations que Lupin lui adressa avant de partir, puis il se retrouva seul, démuni, face au marmot qui ne trouva rien de plus éloquent à dire que _« Je dois faire pipi »_.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Severus n'avait pas saisi immédiatement ce que Potter-Volume-Réduit attendait de lui, jusqu'à ce que le gamin lui eut pris la main et emmené vers la salle de bain. Le maître des potions avait considéré un instant le marmot en songeant que décidément, rien ne lui était épargné, et qu'il avait assurément mieux à faire que d'essuyer des derrières.

La fin d'après-midi se passa toutefois sans encombres et Potter-en-Culottes-Courts avait daigné rester dans sa chambre sans que Severus n'eut à s'en occuper, et encore moins à lui parler. Tandis qu'il lisait une énième fois un ouvrage traitant des usages de potions à base d'aconit dans le cadre du traitement des affections hépatiques chez le sorcier d'âge moyen sujet à l'alcoolisme, un bruit sourd annonciateur d'un désastre potentiel le tira de sa concentration.

Severus pénétra donc pour la première fois dans l'antre de Potter-Volume-Réduit. La chambre était de taille raisonnable et à son plus grand soulagement, le mauvais goût notoire du loup-garou n'avait pas eu de répercutions notables sur la décoration de la pièce. Des murs bleu ciel, un mobilier classique en pin, quelques affiches colorées qui représentaient pour l'essentiel des animaux mouvants...

Bien entendu, un désordre innommable jonchait le parquet ciré et les quelques tapis disposés autour du lit et devant la cheminée. Mais rien d'exceptionnel pour une chambre d'enfant, si ce n'est que le dit enfant avait atterri on ne savait comment en haut du baldaquin dont deux des poutres reposaient à présent sur le sol, entrelacs de rideaux en lin clair et morceaux de bois épars.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, Potter ? » gronda hargneusement Severus en faisant descendre d'un Accio le mouflet irresponsable, qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu vas m'expliquer immédiatement pourquoi tu as jugé bon de grimper comme ça en haut de ton lit ! »

« C'est juste que, Godric et moi, on s'ennuyait, alors, on a voulu joué les _escalators_ et puis... Boum ! On pouvait plus descendre et c'est tombé » se justifia l'insupportable gamin en tortillant cette foutue peluche qui semblait bientôt greffée à sa main droite. « J'ai eu peur », ajouta-t-il en relevant le nez, la bouche tordue vers le bas et quelques larmes de Fléreur coulant hypocritement sur ses joues.

« Très bien. Puisque tu es plus bête que je ne l'aurais cru, désormais tu n'auras plus le droit de rester seul. Et inutile de préciser que tu vas être puni », annonça sèchement le maître des potions. « Donne moi donc ta peluche, maintenant ! »

Le gamin le regarda, puis tourna les yeux vers sa peluche, lança un nouveau regard, inquiet, à Severus, puis consentit finalement à donner le doudou, comme il lui avait été demandé. Son petit corps commençait à s'agiter de sanglots muets. Silencieusement, il suivit le maître des potions jusqu'au salon où il s'installa devant la cheminée pour jouer avec une réplique du Poudlard Express.

Pour se donner une contenance, Severus reprit sa lecture au paragraphe où il en était rendu avant le fiasco de la tentative de grimpette du détestable marmot, bien que son attention fut plutôt tournée vers ce dernier. Il avait été sidéré que Potter-Volume-Réduit ne chercha pas à tenter de récupérer son jouet comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel gamin, soit par des pleurs, soit par des demandes répétées avec acharnement.

Bien au contraire, Potter se faisait tellement discret que Severus en aurait presque oublié sa présence s'il n'avait pas tant été captivé par la ressemblance frappante qu'il avait découverte. Au-delà de ses yeux verts, c'était ses mimiques pour le moins enfantines qui étaient similaires à celles que pouvait lui offrir Lily lorsqu'elle se décidait à bouder pour une raison ou pour une autre, ou lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur un exercice ardu d'Arithmancie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus fut tiré de ses songes par le gamin qui tirait sur sa robe pour le réveiller :

« Tu t'es endormi monsieur Sev'rus » babilla timidement le mouflet en s'écartant de lui prestement, plus par crainte d'un retour de mauvaise humeur que d'un geste brusque supposa Severus.

« Humpf... » bailla le maître des potions en s'étirant mollement. « Arrête avec le monsieur, tu veux. Et on dit Se-ve-rus, d'accord ? » ajouta-t-il en détachant les syllabes. Il ne tolèrerait tout de même pas que l'on écorcha son prénom plus que nécessaire – qu'il fut affreux était une chose bien suffisante, il en convenait parfaitement lui-même, merci bien.

« D'accord Sev'rus », lui accorda le mouflet avec un sourire. Et Severus de soupirer de désespoir.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Considérant l'heure plus que tardive à laquelle Potter-Volume-Réduit l'avait tiré du sommeil, Severus fit monter un repas en catastrophe, qu'un elfe affable s'était empressé de fournir dans les délais les plus brefs.

La nuit était tombée depuis au moins deux heures, et la lune haute narguait le maître des potions qui maudissait intérieurement Lupin. Avoir à subir les bêtises du gamin pour cause de crise de lycanthropie mensuelle ne serait plus négociable à l'avenir – _une solution devrait être trouvée, et vite !_

Tout en bordant gauchement Potter-en-Culottes-Courtes, Severus lui fit promettre de ne plus s'adonner à des jeux dangereux en l'absence d'un adulte – on ne savait jamais assez combien la témérité pouvait être gage d'imprudence. Le gamin crut saisir l'importance de la chose, mais lorsque Severus lui rendit sa peluche, une joie spontanée éclaira ses traits, faisant tomber immédiatement le masque de sévérité qu'il s'était manifestement efforcé d'afficher pour consolider la valeur de sa promesse. Piètre gage de sincérité, Potter-plus-Fourbe-que-son-Ombre était de retour.

« Bonne nuit Potter », décréta le maître des potions qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre de l'enfant.

« Attendez Sev'rus », le retint le foutu marmot d'une voix pressante. « C'est que le soir, j'a toujours droit à une histoire avec Remus »

Il était loin le temps où Potter-Volume-Réduit osait à peine ouvrir la bouche pour aligner plus de deux mots consécutifs ! Néanmoins, le désappointement et l'incertitude qui déformaient d'appréhension les traits du gamin, tellement similaires à ceux de Lily, le convainquirent sans peine de se plier à sa demande, bien qu'il rechigna pour la forme avant d'ouvrir le livre qu'il lui tendit à la page marquée d'un signet – _rouge évidemment, toujours cette obsession intolérable_.

« On était au moment où Serpy devient ami avec la fouine et... » commença à narrer le marmot, qui s'arrêta dès qu'il entrevit le maître des potions amorcer un froncement de sourcil de mauvais augure.

Avant même que Severus eut conclu sur le **mariage** tellement prévisible de la fameuse Serpy et de son acolyte insipide Chafouin la Fouine, Potter-Volume-Réduit s'était endormi.

Et c'est un maître des potions éreinté mais soucieux de pouvoir échapper avec dignité au sort non enviable de baby-sitter mensuelle qui entreprit de prendre de nombreuses notes sur un petit carnet en moleskine noire, l'exemplaire de septembre du CCCP étalé grand-ouvert sur la table basse du salon.

.

.

.

(1) Bleiz est un prénom breton qui signifie ''loup'', et selon les sources, il peut être l'un des instructeurs de Merlin, ou encore un prêtre, druide, etc... On lui accorde d'avoir vécu entouré de loups.

**J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez passer un bon moment à me lire. A bientôt !**

Circ'


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Tout à Rowling, je ne perçois que reviews en guise de mornilles.

**Bla-bla d'usage : **Non, il ne s'agit pas d'une blague, je reprends bel et bien du service. Mon année a été particulièrement chargée tant sur un plan universitaire que professionnel, et ma fic s'est malheureusement retrouvée reléguée à l'arrière-plan. Pour autant, je n'ai jamais cessé d'y penser et je compte bien la terminer. Un jour.

En tout cas, **c'est un réel plaisir d'avoir à nouveau le temps d'écrire**. Je ne promets pas d'être régulière dans les publications à venir, mais ayez néanmoins l'assurance qu'elles viendront ! J'ai mis à plat beaucoup de choses au brouillon, et la trame générale est désormais bien plus claire pour moi. Je ne sais pas quand j'en viendrai à bout, mais ça viendra !

**Je vous remercie vivement pour votre patience en tout cas et pour vos retours généralement très positifs** qui m'ont toujours fait extrêmement plaisir. Malgré mon absence du site cette année, j'ai tâché de répondre à toutes les _reviews_. Si cependant certaines étaient malencontreusement passées à la trappe, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler mais sachez en tout cas que je les accueille toujours avec le sourire.

Pas de défi pour ce chapitre, néanmoins **le FoF est toujours en marche aux dernières nouvelles**, additionné de quelques nouveautés qui peuvent éventuellement aider les auteurs en mal d'inspiration. Les liens ne sont plus actifs sur mon profil, mais je sais qu'**Alixe** les a répertoriés sur le sien. N'hésitez pas à y faire un saut !

Un merci spécial à **Silv'** et **Lily** qui j'espère passeront par ici, pour leur soutien et les discussions qui m'ont encouragée à persevérer.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

L'automne était déjà plus qu'entamé, et les premières neiges avaient recouvert Poudlard et ses alentours. Transfiguré, le parc de l'école offrait en ce début du mois de novembre un terrain propice aux jeux extérieurs malgré la bise glaciale qui secouait les cimes des arbres centenaires. De la fenêtre de son bureau, Severus observait la scène qui se jouait au pied de l'aile est du château l'œil assombri d'un éclat nostalgique, des pensées lointaines à l'esprit qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde délivrées de vive voix.

Un rien agacé de voir ses Serpentards se livrer à une bataille de boules de neige ridicule au possible, mêlés à une troupe constituée pour l'essentiel de Gryffondors qui s'ébrouaient sans distinction aucune sous les flocons sous les yeux ébahis d'un Potter-en-Culottes-Courtes qui frappait vigoureusement des mains tandis que Lupin souriait béatement, le maître des potion en arriva à la conclusion évidente qu'il se retrouverait avec un mouflet grippé lors de la prochaine pleine lune, soit, si ses calculs étaient justes, deux jours plus tard.

Depuis l'évasion de Black qui avait eu lieu en octobre, Dumbledore avait été retenu par ses obligations auprès du Magenmagot. En sa qualité de membre honoraire du tribunal sorcier, le vieil homme avait été sommé d'assurer ses fonctions à temps plein, et il fallait avouer que les circonstances l'exigeaient. Severus n'avait initialement ni saisit l'ampleur des retombées potentielles de la situation sur sa personne, pas plus qu'il ne les avaient commentées lorsque la scène politique avait commencé à se mettre en branle. Et en dépit des quelques éclats emportés dont il avait fait montre à plusieurs reprises, force était de constater qu'à l'heure actuelle le monde sorcier était dans un état fort peu reluisant. Et indirectement, sans compter les souvenirs détestables que ravivait le fait de savoir Black hors des murs d'Azkaban, le maître des potions en payait les conséquences, à savoir, seconder Lupin afin de tenir en respect Potter-Volume-Réduit.

Pas plus de quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le coup fumeux du foutu Maraudeur que déjà une partie des Détraqueurs avait quitté l'îlot d'Azkaban où était construite la prison sorcière pour ratisser à l'aveugle les campagnes britanniques. Une organisation dont la discrétion laissait grandement à désirer selon Severus, puisque même les Moldus avaient recensé pour cet automne une hausse pour le moins inhabituelle de morts violentes, accidentelles, et surtout, inexpliquées pour la plupart d'entre elles. Et si les statistiques ne mentent jamais, le Ministère, lui, était hélas expert en ingérence et langue-de-bois.

La destitution de Bagnold fin octobre avait été marquée par divers discours avides de politiques peu scrupuleux, Fudge en tête, qui s'étendaient en conclusions hâtives sur le terme expéditif de son mandat, malmenant d'élucubrations verbeuses la décision prise par le Magenmagot qui avait été relayée par quelques journalistes dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Severus n'avait jamais accordé grand crédit aux feuilles de choux sorcières, en particulier la _Gazette_, qu'il jugeait bien plus soumise aux résultats financiers des tirages – Merlin en remerciera les ménagères _bien pensantes_ _!_ – qu'à une ligne éditoriale impartiale et objective. En bref, le maître des potions tenait pour acquis le fait que sans ses relations personnelles, il lui aurait été bien impossible de démêler le vrai du faux, et que si Albus n'avait pas pris le soin de le tenir au courant des affaires en cours, il aurait probablement lynché ce pauvre Bagnold comme tout le monde.

Un hibou Grand-Duc au plumage cuivré lui avait délivré le matin même un courrier du Directeur de Poudlard, éloquent et plein de bon sens comme souvent lorsque le vieil homme s'accordait à un minimum de sérieux :

.

.

.

_Mon cher ami,_

_Voyez-vous, ces derniers jours ont été fort animés tant l'intendance du Magenmagot est difficile à mener, et c'est un homme usé qui prend la plume aujourd'hui pour s'enquérir de vos nouvelles. Je perçois avec grand amusement l'air revêche que vous affichez certainement à la lecture des ces lignes, vous demandant probablement combien de tournures inutiles seront nécessaires avant que je n'en vienne au fait. Je vous épargnerais donc les banalités d'usage, par égard pour votre patience déjà émoussée._

_Comme vous l'imaginez, la destitution de notre Ministre – ou devrais-je plutôt dire notre ancien Ministre – n'a pas eu l'effet que nous escomptions, mes camarades de mauvaise fortune et moi-même, sur la population. Nous avions en effet espéré que cette décision aurait été perçue pour ce qu'elle était : un élan de transparence et d'efficacité. Ne pas laisser aux mains d'un même homme la charge colossale d'un peuple craintif a été voté unanimement par le Magenmagot. Nous pensions naïvement que la confiance reviendrait, mais hélas il n'en est rien, au contraire ! La presse ne nous a bien entendu aidé aucunement, mais c'est une autre histoire, que vous avez su lire entre les lignes des journaux, je n'en doute pas._

_Toujours est-il que parmi les choix formulés lors de nos séances qui ont pris effet, et j'appuis ici tout particulièrement sur l'envoi de Détraqueurs à travers le pays, bien peu ont mon aval. C'est là l'inconvénient d'un gouvernement de transition : l'horizon politique est flou, et les bévues, nombreuses. Comme vous l'aurez compris, je ne siège pas du côté de la majorité._

_La priorité de départ était légitime – retrouver Black n'est et n'a jamais été une option, tous nous accordons sur ce point. Je crains cela dit que beaucoup l'utilise à des fins bien plus vicieuses que je n'admets aucunement. Je ne peux vous en dire plus à ce sujet pour l'instant mon ami – la confidentialité de nos débats m'impose le silence sur certains éléments, mais lorsque l'annonce prévue pour la semaine prochaine sera faite, vous saisirez l'ampleur du problème ! _

_Sur une note plus légère, j'ai appris de Remus que le petit Harry achevait de prendre ses marques au château et que désormais il lui donnait parfois du fil à retordre paraitrait-il même qu'un soir où il avait été puni pour une raison que j'ignore, il se serait éclipsé en catimini des appartements de Remus et que Minerva l'aurait retrouvé allongé en boule à la porte de votre bureau, endormi. Je suis ravi de l'attachement que vous porte le petit. Cela ne peut que faciliter les choses à court terme. Les changements sont bien trop perturbants pour un si petit enfant, hélas... _

_Je dispose de bien trop peu de temps pour pour me consacrer pleinement à la recherche d'une famille correspondant aux attentes des services sociaux du Ministère et l'échéance de janvier arrive à grands pas. J'ai échangé quelques courriers avec des sorciers de ma connaissance, mais rien de concret pour l'instant. Nous pourrons en discuter lors de ma venue à Poudlard fin novembre pour le conseil d'administration. _

_A ce propos, Lucius Malefoy m'a de nouveau fait part de son ravissement quant au maintient de son siège au Conseil. Nous saurons utiliser ses relations, et sa voix je n'en doute pas, bien que je n'adhère que froidement au principe._

_Avec toute ma considération,_

_Votre dévoué,_

_APWBD._

_._

_._

.

L'insupportable vieil homme avait été bien trop elliptique pour que Severus fut pleinement satisfait des informations données, mais le ton et l'humeur sérieuse qui émaillaient les lignes de ce courrier ne laisser présager que peu d'issues satisfaisantes. Tant sur le plan politique que sur le cas Potter qui était un véritable casse-tête. Une fois la liasse de parchemins remisée soigneusement dans le double fond du tiroir de son bureau, qui fut lui-même scellé de quelques sorts plus ou moins douteux, Severus s'en retourna à la fenêtre où il s'accouda soucieusement.

Potter-Volume-Réduit venait de s'étaler dans la neige, et un Lupin catastrophé accourrait précipitamment. Le maître de potions ne put retenir un sourire. Il se rappela l'anecdote évoquée par Dumbledore dans sa lettre. Le loup-garou _aurait_ _puni_ le gamin, rien que l'idée pouvait prêter à rire. Le fait est que Lupin s'était contenté d'une légère remontrance, à peine un reproche alors que Potter-en-Culottes-Courtes aurait mérité une bonne fessée si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui.

Le môme n'avait rien trouvé de plus divertissant ce jour là que d'envoyer deux élèves de première année dans la Forêt Interdite – un Weasley et une gamine dotée de deux mains gauches, fille de l'ainée des Black, lui semblait-il – sous prétexte qu'il y avait égaré sa ridicule peluche et qu'il la lui fallait absolument. Aussi grotesque que fut la ruse, les deux gamins avaient mordu à l'hameçon et Hagrid avait retrouvé les deux nigauds transis de froid prêt d'un nid d'Acromentules, rien de moins !

Ce n'était que le lendemain que Severus avait appris la farce de Potter-Volume-Réduit, et son étrange fugue en direction de ses appartements. Furieux qu'une telle mise en danger d'autrui ne fut pas prise avec plus de sérieux qu'une privation de dessert, il avait été trouver le gamin Potter qui occupait une fois de plus toute l'attention tranquille de Lupin afin de le sermonner.

Le loup-garou en était resté bouche bée lorsque Potter avait confessé finalement que son _projet_ était d'obtenir un _vrai_ récit d'aventures, et non pas des histoires de _bébé_ comme celles qu'on lui lisait :

« A part Serpy, on ne me lit jamais des vraies histoires, avec des monstres et des trésors et des méchants sorciers. Et on me parle toujours comme à un bébé ! Les livres sur Vampirus qui va à l'école, la fée des dents et tout ça, c'est nul ! » avait éructé l'affreux gamin, bien trop gâté depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, stoïque face au maître des potions, ses petits bras maigrichons croisés sur le torse.

« Et si vos amis n'avaient pas été retrouvés par Hagrid dans la forêt Potter ? S'ils avaient été blessés, hein ! Auriez-vous trouvé la fin plus à votre goût, l'histoire plus savoureuse ? » lui fit remarquer perfidement Severus avec un regard sombre qui aurait fait fuir le plus téméraire des Gryffondors.

« Mais... », tenta de plaider Potter, la lèvre tremblante.

« Pas de _mais_ avec moi, jeune homme. Si vous jugez être assez _grand_ pour écouter des histoires sordides, alors soit. La Forêt Interdite porte son nom pour une raison bien précise. Les créatures qui y vivent sont pour certaines plus que dangereuses, mortelles même, Potter. Un chapitre de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ est consacré aux accidents qui y sont survenus, et c'est loin d'être le plus amusant du livre. Quant à votre langage, il va falloir remédier au ton que vous employez et apprendre à cesser de vous justifier. A respecter les ordres que l'on vous donne, aussi », réprimanda Severus avec vigueur, bien que sa voix resta doucereuse tout le long de la remontrance.

Le gamin avait fini par s'excuser et avait pleuré à chaudes larmes pendant quelques minutes. Lupin, qui avait assisté à toute la scène avait bien essayé d'aller prendre Potter-en-Culottes-Courtes dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais un raclement de gorge du maître des potions l'avait stoppé dans son élan. Apercevant le fameux Godric, la petite salamandre un peluche qui trainait sur la table du salon, Severus s'en saisit et la donna au gamin avant de le congédier. Et sans argumenter, Potter s'en était allé, reniflant, dans sa chambre. Et sans claquement de porte impétueux, merci bien.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Lupin s'était rendu à l'infirmerie une demi-heure plus tôt, et les derniers rayons du soleil commençaient à disparaître en volutes irisées. Dans moins d'une heure, le calvaire du loup-garou commencerait, mais également celui de Severus qui aurait à supporter Potter-en-Culottes-Courtes, bien que ce dernier fut plus sage dernièrement. Sans doute le sermon du maître des potions n'était pas étranger à ce changement d'attitude. Bien qu'il ne le reconnaitrait pas, hormis la farce de mauvais goût dont Potter avait été l'instigateur quelques jours plus tôt, le comportement de l'enfant était tout sauf incommodant la majeure partie du temps.

C'était probablement le plus dérangeant d'ailleurs. Rares étaient ses colères et débordements d'enthousiasme. Tout ce qui fait qu'un petit enfant est ce qu'il est en réalité – avec tous les inconvénients que cela implique bien entendu – faisait défaut au jeune Potter. Ce soir donc, conscient des différences propres à Potter-Volume-Réduit, à la tombée de la nuit, dans le salon rouge et or de Lupin, le maître des potions se retrouva désarmé face à la première question ouverte que lui posa gamin : _Pourquoi Remus c'est un loup-garou ? _En dehors de l'aspect scientifique de la chose, Severus n'en savait fichtrement rien. Choisissant de détourner le fond embarrassant de l'interrogation, il décida d'y répondre par une autre question :

« Pour toi Harry, qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou ? » demanda précautionneusement le maître des potions.

« Bah, c'est quand un monsieur il se transforme en loup. Quand la lune est pleine je crois-c'est-que-ça », répondit Potter-en-Culottes-Courtes tout en continuant à tenter de faire tenir une construction étrange faite de cubes colorés sur le tapis du salon. « Mais pourquoi Remus c'en est un ? » relança le gamin qui ne perdait hélas pas le nord.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, Harry, je ne le connait pas bien, » reconnut Severus, contrarié de ne pas avoir réponse à tout pour une fois. « Un loup-garou, ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui se transforme en loup d'une part, et d'autre part, ce n'est pas exactement un loup, » avait-il poursuivi.

Le gamin avait à présent cessé de jouer avec son jeu et était en train de s'installer aux côtés du maître des potions sur le canapé en cuir ocre, attirant à lui un plaid carmin qui reposait sur le dossier.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer c'est quoi alors, Sev'rus ? » demanda le gamin en plantant son regard dans celui du maître des potions.

Sachant qu'un soupir las n'arrêterait pas Potter-Volume-Réduit en si bonne voie, Severus prit sur lui d'éclaircir les choses aussi simplement que possible :

« En règle générale, on ne nait pas loup-garou. On ne le choisit pas non plus. En fait, on en devient souvent un par _accident_, » le maître des potions espéra avoir choisi ses mots avec soin – _si Potter se mettait à craindre Lupin, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau !_ « Pour être un loup-garou, il faut avoir été mordu par un loup-garou. »

« Alors si moi je veux aussi être comme Remus, j'ai juste à lui dire de me mordre ? » s'enthousiasma le môme – _décidément, A + B ne donnait pas la même chose pour tout le monde_...

« Être loup-garou est très douloureux Harry. Quand le loup-garou se transforme, il souffre beaucoup. Personne ne veut devenir un loup-garou », affirma Severus, songeant que cette assertion valait bien ce qu'elle valait pour généralité, mais qu'elle ne comprenait pas les illuminés de l'acabit de Greyback et consort.

Le gamin parut troublé et sembla se retenir de dire quelque chose. Dans son propre intérêt – ne manquerait plus qu'il se retrouve avec un môme larmoyant sur les bras, Severus choisit de rassurer Potter :

« Remus est très courageux, tu sais, et il ne te fera pas la moindre mal. Tu ne dois pas le voir différemment à cause de cela Harry, tu comprends bien ? » s'assura Severus, conscient de l'énormité mielleuse de ces propos digne d'un Poufsouffle bien pensant.

« Je crois... » répondit Potter un brin dubitatif en réajustant sa couverture malhabilement. « Mais pourquoi il y a encore des loup-garous si ça fait mal d'en être un ? »

_Et voilà le nœud du problème, tu es dans de beaux draps Severus !_

« Quand le loup-garou se transforme à la pleine lune, il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait, il ne maîtrise pas ses actes et devient violent. A la pleine lune, si le loup-garou est en liberté, il _peut_ mordre quelqu'un », le maître des potions préféra jouer sur la demi-vérité.

Étonnamment, Potter n'eut pas l'air horrifié le moins du monde et déclara naïvement :

« Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il mord alors. »

Severus ne commenta pas et estima que la conversation avait bien assez duré. L'heure du coucher s'avéra un excellent prétexte pour clore le débat, et sans tergiverser, Potter se laissa border en baillant.

.

.

.

La table basse du salon de Lupin était à présent recouverte de parchemins gribouillés d'annotations compliquées, savant mélange d'arithmancie, de runes et de formules scientifiques alliant chimie moldue et signes alchimiques. Des archives de journaux et de publications scientifiques sud-américaines complétait le désordre à même le sol, et plusieurs carnets trônaient entrouverts au bout du canapé opposé à Severus.

Le maître des potions parcourait des yeux un courrier de refus qui lui avait été adressé par les autorités argentines, suite à sa tentative – _infructueuse, cela va sans dire_ _!_ – de contacter Ernesto Lubo.

L'argentin, dont les derniers travaux s'étaient attachés à l'élaboration d'une potion permettant de limiter les souffrances endurées par les lycanthropes lors de leurs transformations et de rendre celles-ci moins dangereuses pour le pauvre quidam qui passerait malencontreusement à porter de crocs, avait en effet été assigné à résidence par le gouvernement de son pays pour d'obscures raisons politiques qui n'intéressaient que très moyennement le maître des potions.

De ce qu'il en avait retenu, Lubo appartiendrait à l'ancienne caste régnante des sorciers d'Argentine, les Guaraní. La communauté sorcière argentine avait rencontré des hauts et des bas au début des années 70 et une guerre civile avait agité la population. C'était d'ailleurs à cette époque que les Guaraní s'étaient imposés à la tête du gouvernement, installant aux postes clés les Chefs de Chasse et leurs descendants.

Ainsi, Lubo, fils d'un honorable Chef de Chasse, s'était retrouvé, à même pas trente-cinq ans révolus, à gérer le département de recherche du Ministère argentin – _rien de moins !_ Puis le vent avait tourné, _bien entendu_, et comme toujours pour les régimes politiques instables, au printemps dernier, une obscure caste avait contesté l'ordre établi et Chefs de Chasse et assimilés avaient été priés, de façon plus ou moins sanglante selon les cas, de regagner leurs pénates originelles, loin de Buenos Aires. Ce que beaucoup avaient fait sans ciller. Quant à Lubo, son cerveau avait été jugé bien trop précieux pour qu'il fut perdu dans les tréfonds de l'Amazonie d'où avait initialement migré les Guaraní, ou pire encore, à l'étranger.

C'était sans grand espoir que Severus avait essayé de prendre contact avec l'argentin, mais sa missive avait été grandement argumentée, animée par la principale conviction que si Lubo n'avait pas fini au piloris comme tant d'autres, c'était pour que son esprit puisse servir la _fière_ République Argentine. Pourtant, l'argument scientifique n'avait pas fait fléchir la milice qui assurément gardait Lubo bien au chaud, et la réponse concise qu'il tenait à présent entre ses mains l'invitait sèchement à ne pas retenter de le contacter. L'incident diplomatique ne menaçait pas explicitement, mais le maître des potions ne se sentait pas d'en prendre le risque pour le bien-être des loup-garous.

Toutefois, les recherches entamées s'étaient avérées réellement passionnantes, et Severus ne démordait pas de confirmer les hypothèses de Lubo, voire même de dépasser le postulat d'origine. Si ses propres découvertes étaient justes, peut-être serait-il possible non plus de simplement limiter l'agressivité du sujet lycanthrope, mais de tout bonnement rendre la transformation tout à fait inoffensive.

Alors que Severus se préparait une énième tasse de café dans la kitchenette adjacente au salon de Lupin, un reniflement le fit sursauter. À quelques pas de lui, Potter-Volume-Réduit, pieds nus sur le carrelage, le pyjama débraillé et les cheveux collés par la sueur sur le front orné de la _fameuse_ cicatrice, essuyait de son nez ce qui paraissait être... _de la morve_.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Les pronostics de Severus s'étaient avérés exacts. Potter-en-Culottes-Courtes avait été malade et les murs de l'infirmerie l'avait accueilli dix jours durant. Poppy avait toujours fait montre d'une conscience professionnelle passablement excessive, et son petit malade n'avait pu quitter son fief qu'à la grâce d'une missive expresse du Directeur de Poudlard, quelles qu'aient pu être les jérémiades du loup-garou avant cela.

Depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, Severus aperçut Albus Dumbledore accompagné par deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas longer le sentier qui menait de l'entrée du parc de Poudlard au château. Leurs capes rouges détrempées par la pluie verglaçante qui avait remplacé la neige laissaient cependant présager de leur fonction, et la conclusion qu'en fit Severus fut tout sauf accueillie avec soulagement par Lupin qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Qu'est ce que peuvent bien foutre des Aurors ici ? » maugréa le loup-garou.

Severus n'eut pas même le temps de lui préparer une réponse sarcastique de son cru, que déjà Dumbledore gravissait les quelques marches qui le séparait du hall du château. Potter-Volume-Réduit, tout sourire s'avançait vers eux le pas guilleret et lança à la volée :

« Ça y est, je suis prêt ! C'est pourquoi que papy Albus veut tous nous voir ? S'enquit-il.

– Aucune idée mon bonhomme, mais une chose est sûre, il sera ravi de te revoir ! » lui répondit le loup-garou d'une voix suave qui se voulait probablement rassurante mais dont les yeux ne trompaient guère de monde, à commencer par le maître des potions qui leur emboita le pas vers la sortie de l'infirmerie sans prononcer le moindre mot.

.

.

Si le vieil homme s'était toujours sincèrement soucié du gamin Potter depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'il n'aurait jamais fait preuve d'une telle insistance pour le voir. Certes, Potter-Volume-Réduit n'avait pas été au meilleur de sa forme depuis quelques jours, mais cela ne justifiait pas l'arrivée subite et en grande pompe du Directeur.

L'enfant babillait joyeusement et distribuait des sourires à la ronde que les élèves qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin du bureau du directeur lui renvoyaient le plus naturellement du monde. Severus avait été étonné que la présence du gamin Potter ne suscita pas plus de curiosité et d'engouement parmi les pensionnaires de Poudlard. Des consignes avaient bien entendu été distribuées en ce sens, néanmoins le maître des potions ne s'était pas préparé à ce que des adolescents boutonneux les mirent en application.

Une fois parvenu devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée des appartements d'Albus Dumbledore, Severus soupira bruyamment, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire pouffer Potter-l'-Effronté à qui l'on avait plus d'une fois répété qu'il s'agissait d'une réelle marque d'impolitesse – _décidément, le petit diable avait bonne mémoire lorsque cela l'arrangeait_.

Dumbledore et les deux Aurors qui l'accompagnaient étaient déjà installés dans le bureau. Un grand noir d'une quarantaine d'années au regard perçant tapotait d'agacement sur sa cuisse. Manifestement, le déplacement à Poudlard ne l'enchantait guère. Son compagnon en revanche, un blondinet bien plus jeune, affichait un sourire ravi et ne se lassait pas d'observer les objets curieux disséminés partout dans la pièce. Sans préambule, le Directeur les invita tous à se diriger vers la bibliothèque adjacente au bureau.

Potter, que l'atmosphère pesante avait finalement contaminé, se planquait à présent derrière les jambes du garou. Pas d'effusions pour aujourd'hui, et c'est à peine si Dumbledore lui avait offert un sourire. Pour un peu, le maître des potions se serait offusqué du peu d'intérêt que le vieillard avait porté au gamin qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près d'un mois. Pourtant, Potter-en-Culotte-Courtes sembla à peine désappointé, bien que sa lippe boudeuse indiqua malgré tout une déception résignée.

« Si je vous ai tous convoqués aujourd'hui, commença le Directeur en s'asseyant lourdement sur un voltaire tapissé de velours bordeaux, c'est que les circonstances actuelles nous obligent à mettre en place certains aménagements pour la sécurité d'Harry. »

À l'évocation de son nom, Potter-Volume-Réduit s'était tassé plus encore sur les genoux du loup-garou. Quant à Lupin, ses sourcils froncés n'annonçaient pas des meilleures dispositions. Et si Severus ne le portait pas en haute estime, il était cependant conscient que le garou s'était avéré un gardien loyal et attentif pour le gamin.

« Je vous présente les Aurors Shacklebolt et Williamson. Ils logeront désormais à Poudlard près de vos appartements, Rémus. En cas de problème, adressez-vous directement à eux, ils ont toute ma confiance, » poursuivit le vieil homme d'un ton grave tout en désignant alternativement les deux hommes.

« Harry, tu devras impérativement obéir à ces messieurs si jamais ils t'en donnent l'ordre. C'est très important. Si tu le veux bien, nous devons discuter de choses de grandes personnes qui ne t'intéresseront pas et je préférerais que aille dans mon bureau. Je suis sûr que Fumseck appréciera ta compagnie », suggéra Dumbledore au gamin qui décampa sans se faire prier, quoiqu'il en profita pour lui voler le câlin qu'il n'avait pas eu.

« Allez-vous enfin nous dire à quoi rime tout ce cirque ? exigea Lupin sans politesse aucune, au grand soulagement de Severus qui attendait lui aussi des réponses qu'on ne semblait décidé à leur donné qu'au compte-goutte.

– Black a été aperçu hier à Pré-au-Lard selon nos sources et le Ministère a décidé d'un dispositif de sécurité renforcé pour Poudlard, répondit le dénommé Shacklebolt avec l'assurance de ceux qui commandent.

– Je n'ai rien pu y faire, renchérit Dumbledore. Le Conseil devra se réunir en urgence dans la soirée, mais la décision du Ministère est irréversible.

– Ne me dites quand même pas qu'ils vont envoyer ces horreurs à Poudlard ! » coupa Severus en blêmissant, saisissant soudain ce qu'impliquait l'ingérence du Ministère à Poudlard.

Le regard bleu pâle du Directeur s'arrima fermement au sien et lui confirma douloureusement que ses suppositions s'avéraient exactes. La présence d'Aurors à Poudlard annonçait celle à venir de Détraqueurs, ni plus ni moins. Et plus que jamais, le maître des potions détesta Black.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Lupin n'avait pas trainé plus longtemps que nécessaire après cette discussion houleuse chez le Directeur qu'il rendait responsable des changements à venir. Potter-Volume-Réduit avait été laissé à la garde de McGonnagall qu'ils avaient croisée à la sortie du bureau directorial et qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter la charge devant le ton impérieux du garou. Et c'est sans comprendre véritablement pourquoi, que Severus le suivit en direction de ses appartements personnels.

Le loup-garou était prodigieusement furieux, et pour une fois, cela n'amusa pas Severus qui craignait que son emportement ne le poussa à des extrémités irréfléchies. Sans pour autant tenter de le calmer – _ils n'avaient tout de même pas élevé des Hippogriffes ensemble !_, le maître des potions l'encouragea néanmoins à s'asseoir et alla s'enquérir d'une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il avait découverte planquée au fond du bahut du salon à la faveur de l'une de ses fameuses journées de baby-sitting.

« Bordel Severus, ils vont quand même pas envoyer des Détraqueurs dans une école ? Une école, merde ! C'est pas un endroit où on envoie des créatures pareils ! C'est dangereux ! Et quand bien même Sirius pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à Harry, on ne peut pas décemment imposer ça à tous les gamins... » s'indigna Lupin tandis que Severus vidait d'un trait l'un des verres qu'il venait de servir.

« Crier ne résoudra rien, et je ne suis pas sourd », persiffla le maître des potions qui, certes, n'avait rien contre quelques grossièretés bien senties, mais qui ne supportait définitivement pas l'exubérance de Lupin en la matière.

Lupin lui renvoya un regard noir qui ne l'effraya pas même un instant, bien que les colères des garous eurent été de tout temps réputées comme particulièrement impressionnantes. Évidemment, Lupin ne pouvait que déroger à la règle.

« Je veux bien croire que tu n'as pas de contacts avec Black, mais ne me dit quand même pas que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se planquer », embraya Severus d'un ton inquisiteur.

Hésitant, Lupin le jaugea un long moment. Bien évidemment, le maître des potions savait pertinemment qu'il n'était probablement pas la personne la mieux indiquée pour lui soutirer des confidences. Mais la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Black, plus intense que jamais, ne pouvait freiner sa détermination à faire tout son possible pour que cette enflure retourna au plus vite croupir au fond de sa cellule.

L'évasion de Black, au-delà du fait qu'elle venait raviver des souvenirs douloureux que Severus aurait volontiers oubliés, bouleversait le bon fonctionnement du petit monde qu'il s'était efforcé de reconstruire péniblement après la mort de Lily. Tout à ses pensées, tout comme Lupin l'était manifestement aux siennes, il sentit au fond de la poche de sa robe, tout contre sa paume, le papier glacé rassurant des photographies qu'il transportait désormais partout avec lui, attendant que le moment se présenta de les montrer à un Potter-Volume-Réduit qui les mérita.

Oublieux de son orgueil qui de toute manière lui avait irrémédiablement faussé compagnie en 1981, le maître des potions se resservit un verre puis déposa les clichés sur la table, sans considérer la petite voix qui lui susurrait qu'il ne s'agissait assurément pas de son meilleur coup de bluff.

Néanmoins, Lupin sembla baisser sa garde. Il saisit d'une main indécise le premier cliché. Lily, plus belle que jamais rayonnait en virevoltant dans sa robe de mariée. Severus nota le tic au coin des lèvres du garou tandis qu'il caressait du pouce le bord de la photo qui avait été déchiré, mais il lui sut gré d'avoir gardé le silence. Puis Lupin passa à la suivante, celle où l'on pouvait voir Lily et le maître des potions, âgés d'environ cinq ans, en train de jouer dans un bac à sable moldu. Cette fois-ci, un sourire sincère étira les lèvres du loup-garou.

« C'est pour elle, que tu fais tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? » devina sans grande difficulté Lupin et Severus leva les yeux au ciel – _décidément, ce foutu garou était encore plus lent d'esprit qu'il l'aurait cru_.

« Écoute, Severus, on ne s'est jamais entendu. Et je te remercie de m'avoir accordé ta confiance. Mais... Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Sirius était mon ami et... Ce qu'il a fait est abominable, et crois bien que si je l'avais entre les mains je lui tordrais le cou sans préavis », reprit le loup-garou cependant que Severus tâchait de garder le visage impassible, malgré l'amertume cuisante qu'il ressentait. « C'est trop compliqué, désolé. »

Le maître des potions se leva brusquement, sans même prendre le temps de rassembler les clichés. D'un pas leste, il se dirigea avec ce qui lui restait de dignité vers la porte. Sa tentative avait été vaine. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée en cuivre, la voix de Lupin retentit inopinément :

« On ne s'est pas compris, Severus, c'est juste que tu as intérêt d'avoir un peu de temps devant toi, ça risque d'être un peu long. »

Bien qu'un peu raide, Severus se retourna et lui offrit son premier sourire sincère.

.

.

.

.

Bon, je me doute que c'est frustrant, mais si je ne coupais pas ici, vous auriez eu à attendre encore plus longtemps. Beaucoup de choses découleront de la discussion entre Severus et Remus, vous le verrez au prochain chapitre. Nous reverrons aussi Lucius. Et peut-être un bout de Sirius, mais entre mes mains, son avenir est encore incertain^^ Plus de politique et de recherches également.

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que l'attente n'aura pas fait fuir les plus fidèles ! Je m'excuse également pour les fautes s'il en reste – et c'est probable – ainsi que pour ma lenteur d'escargot qui est inexcusable.**

**À bientôt !**

Circ'


End file.
